<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Push in the Right Direction by Karrington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022361">A Push in the Right Direction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karrington/pseuds/Karrington'>Karrington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Directions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karrington/pseuds/Karrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the Regatta, where Sidney Parker decides to take a chance on getting to know Charlotte Heywood a bit more. Will this be the push they need to get together? Will Eliza still cause drama? Will they get their happily ever after?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Directions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Admiral Heywood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte felt her cheeks redden as Sidney’s hands gently guided hers to row down the river. It was such an intimate moment, and she wished it wouldn’t end. Ever since the dance at the masked ball, she couldn’t help but think of the feeling of his hands. His hands on her waist as they danced, his hands on her back leading her gently towards the coach, his hands currently helping her to man the oars. They dwarfed her smaller ones, but also seemed to fill them with warmth. She knew it was highly inappropriate for a lady to have such thoughts, but there was something about Sidney Parker that made her not care in the least. He offered her a small, genuine grin, seeming to be about to speak when a sharp voice rang out over the water. </p>
<p>	“Sidney!” Mrs. Campion cried, drawing both of their gazes. She waved minutely, seeming to expect he would rush to her side. </p>
<p>	“I suppose we should make for the shore,” Charlotte found herself saying softly, causing the man across from her to hum and frown.</p>
<p>	“And if, Miss Heywood, I would prefer to stay aboard?” he replied after a moment.</p>
<p>	“You are the captain of this vessel, sir,” she allowed, forcing herself to meet his dark gaze.</p>
<p>	“Ah, but you, Admiral Heywood, are who I look to for guidance. Tell me, if we were to stay out on the water, what do you think would happen?”</p>
<p>	“I think that Mrs. Campion would be disappointed that your attention was somewhere other than at her side,” Charlotte observed. </p>
<p>	The man frowned again before sighing. “You must know by now that I care little for what I am supposed to be doing, including the host duties bestowed upon me by my brother. If he cares so much for securing the fortune of Sanditon, perhaps he should be more diligent in his efforts to gain funding. Better yet, perhaps he should be more responsible once he has funds at all.” </p>
<p>	“May I ask an impertinent question?” she started boldly, deciding to settle her heart once and for all. He’d mentioned happiness just moments ago, seeming to imply she was a part of it. Seeing Sidney nod, she continued. “If it was up to you, Mr. Parker, would you prefer to stay on the water this afternoon, or return to shore to escort Mrs. Campion?”</p>
<p>	Sidney winced as he heard his name called again from the woman on shore. “Miss Heywood, if it were up to me, I’d like nothing better than to row with you and discuss all manner of subjects. Experience has shown that there is far more to you than meets the eye.”</p>
<p>	“But we must go back now, mustn’t we?” Charlotte guessed, seeing the resignation in his eyes. “Because Tom needs you to acquire investors so that Sanditon can survive.”</p>
<p>	Beginning to turn the boat, the dark haired man simply nodded curtly. Charlotte nodded to herself, turning to look towards the shoreline. “It does you credit, Mr. Parker, the lengths you go to provide for your family. It makes you an honorable man.” </p>
<p>	Silently, they began to approach the shore as Charlotte relinquished the oars back to Sidney’s control. Eyes downcast, she felt her cheeks still aflame from earlier. What was the matter with her? Could it truly have been love like Lady Susan suggested? Shaking her head as if to clear it, Charlotte was startled when she realized Sidney was staring at her.</p>
<p>	“Miss Heywood, might I ask a favor of you?” he asked softly. “I wonder if I may be so bold as to request a walk with you, once the regatta is over? The beau monde is sure to begin returning to London and I have little desire to be caught up in the chaos of that. Would you be willing to accompany me?”</p>
<p>	Offering a shy smile, Charlotte tried to calm her racing heart. “I’d be delighted, Mr. Parker.”</p>
<p>	Nodding tightly, Sidney rowed them back to shore, frowning inwardly as he felt his mask of indifference drop back into place. </p>
<p>**********************************************************************************<br/>	Charlotte kept herself busy throughout the rest of the afternoon, trying, unsuccessfully, not to dwell on her conversation with Sidney. She watched the rowing race with particular interest, though she had hoped for a victory from the Parkers. She made small talk with Mary and Lady Susan, blushing yet again as they inquired if a particular gentleman had piqued her interest. Neither lady seemed particularly fond of Mrs. Campion and made no secret of it. Lady Susan remarked that she was prone to fortune hunting while Mary observed that she’d noticed her brother in law retreat into a shell she’d been glad to see him leave as of late. This led Charlotte to wonder if her feelings towards Sidney did, in fact, have merit. Of course, this only led to the young lady feeling flustered and befuddled for much of the afternoon. In an attempt to distract herself, Charlotte resigned herself to playing with the children amongst the dunes. </p>
<p>	For nearly an hour, they raced and played along the shore. Charlotte allowed herself to giggle and chase after the girls while Henry rummaged for sea shells nearby. They laughed and took turns chasing one another along the sand as the waves crashed. </p>
<p>**************************************************************************************<br/>	Sidney Parker could scarcely maintain the aloof presence he was so widely known for. Following the race, there had been a meal and then a seemingly endless tour of Sanditon and it’s future glories. But now, finally, he was free to await his rendezvous with Miss Heywood. He’d found Mary sitting in the shade near the river. She informed him that Charlotte was with the children, but would be back shortly. In the meantime, he attempted to look unaffected by the wait. At first, he’d believed he was doing a pretty decent job, but when he’d risked a glance at Mary, his sister in law had merely grinned.</p>
<p>	“What are you waiting on, Sidney?” She asked innocently. “Did you and Charlotte have an afternoon excursion planned?”</p>
<p>	“I, er I had offered to accompany Miss Heywood on a walk,” he offered.</p>
<p>	“Oh how wonderful,” she smiled. “She has brought out a most joyous side of Sanditon, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>	Sidney allowed a rare smile to grace his face as he turned to view his sister in law. He knew he was being figured out, but he found he didn’t much mind. He was falling for Miss Heywood, and if it ended the way he desired, he didn’t care who knew. </p>
<p>	“Ah, there they are!” Mary pointed out, gesturing to the young lady leading her three children over the hill. Seeing their mother and Uncle Sidney, the kids began running towards them, all giggling loudly. Mary stood to intercept them, offering her hands and looking back towards Sidney. “Come children, let us go find your father. I believe Miss Charlotte and Uncle Sidney wanted to take a walk.”</p>
<p>	Turning to face the young lady in question, Sidney smiled and offered her his arm. She offered him a shy smile in return and allowed him to lead her along the riverbank. They walked in comfortable silence for a few moments, each enjoying the quiet intimacy. </p>
<p>      “Mr. Parker,” Charlotte said softly after a while. “I am terribly sorry that you and your brothers lost the race.” </p>
<p>       Sidney laughed lightly, “Oh do not worry, Miss Heywood. I would have been more disappointed to have won and been surrounded by the beau monde and their congratulations. I much prefer my trip with Admiral Heywood earlier, to the race of the regatta.”</p>
<p>     “The rowing lesson this afternoon was much more to my taste as well,” she smiled, turning to catch his dark gaze. “Though I confess, I wish it hadn’t ended quite so suddenly.”</p>
<p>    Charlotte felt her heart race as Sidney moved to stand in front of her, taking her hands. His eyes were so captivating, she dare not look elsewhere.</p>
<p>   “Miss Heywood,” he began, voice low.</p>
<p>   “Charlotte,” she offered boldly, earning a boyish grin from Sidney.</p>
<p>   “Charlotte,” he corrected, causing her heart to skip. “I find myself wishing all of our encounters would last longer than they do. I enjoy your boldness and opinion. I like who I am when I am with you.”</p>
<p>    Heart racing, Charlotte beamed. “Mr. Parker…”</p>
<p>   “Sidney,” he corrected.</p>
<p>   “Right, Sidney,” she allowed, smiling. “I enjoy our time together more than I ever thought possible.”</p>
<p>    He stepped impossibly close, forcing her to crane her neck to keep his gaze. She didn’t want him to ever stop looking at her like that. Leaning down towards her, he whispered her name. A question, part of her brain realized. “Charlotte?”</p>
<p>   “Yes,” she replied, voice breathless as he leant further down,  capturing her lips. All at once, she knew nothing else mattered. Kissing Sidney gave her a surge of passion and joy unlike anything she’d ever known. His arms around her made her feel as if she was the safest, most treasured person in the world. This, this was what love was.</p>
<p>   All too soon, they separated, each breathing heavily. Sidney couldn’t contain his smiling, gently tucking her into his embrace. Running a hand through her curls, he sighed. Charlotte allowed herself to be pressed against his chest, beaming when she heard his heart racing along like hers.</p>
<p>   “You are a marvel, Charlotte Heywood,” Sidney remarked, prompting giggles from Charlotte as she felt it rumble in his chest. Scoffing in mock anger, he stepped back from her, eyes alight. “You mock me madam?”</p>
<p>   “Of course not, sir,” she grinned, a faint blush staining her cheeks. “I would never mock someone I admire so greatly.”</p>
<p>    Gently taking her hand in his, Sidney began walking back towards the town. “I know I am far from perfect, Charlotte. You have made me painfully aware of it these past months. I have been a brute, a cad, and a most ungracious acquaintance. I deserved every dressing down your sharp tongue and fiery nature bestowed upon me. I have been so lost for so many years. But, for what it’s worth, I believe that I am my best self, my truest self, when I am with you.”</p>
<p>    Charlotte felt her head spin at his words. Unconsciously, she rubbed a thumb over his hand. “I haven’t been all that a lady should either. I’m naive and opinionated.  I’ve been quick to judge and short tempered with you, questioning your reasons when I had no right to do so. I’ve always been so quick to speak my mind, and perhaps I shouldn’t be.”</p>
<p>    Sidney opened his mouth to stop her, intent to remind her of his words at the masked ball. For though Charlotte was indeed outspoken and naive, she was the most remarkable woman of his acquaintance. However, he noticed she was not yet done and, for once, allowed her to finish her piece.</p>
<p>     “You make me feel like I am special,” she admitted, recalling all of their encounters. She thought about helping Mr. Stringer; about him saving her from the ruffian in London. “I’ve always been safe when I’ve been with you. No matter the situation, I’ve always felt more grounded whenever you’re around. I’m not invisible when I’m with you.”</p>
<p>     Sidney Parker grinned and brought her hand to his lips to kiss softly. This strong, independent girl was willing to open up like this, to rely on him. “You are special, Charlotte, and you will always be safe, so long as I am around.”</p>
<p>    Charlotte beamed at him then, feeling lighter than she had in a long while. Sidney Parker held regard for her. He held her hand tighter, fingers interlocked as they walked back towards Sanditon. They talked aimlessly of philosophy, poetry, and all manners of things. Each wished the afternoon could last a lifetime. All too soon, Sidney gently moved her hand back to his arm. It wouldn’t do to spark rumors of impropriety. Walking arm in arm up the town’s main road, Miss Heywood and Mr. Parker came across the beau monde just as they were leaving.</p>
<p>      Lady Susan smiled at the pair, waving them over. “My dear Charlotte, how fine you look. Nothing like a nice walk and excellent conversation to spark joy, is there? I look forward to hearing all about the rest of your summer here. Something tells me you were meant to come to Sanditon.”</p>
<p>      “She is most definitely where she is meant to be,” Sidney chimed in.</p>
<p>       Charlotte blushed for what felt like the thousandth time that day. “This has turned out to be a most delightful summer.”</p>
<p>         “Of course it has, dear,” Susan smiled. “Now, Mr. Parker, you will make sure that my dear friend dances at the Midsummer ball I heard your brother talking about, won’t you?”</p>
<p>        Sidney nodded dutifully. “It would be my honor, Lady Worcester.”</p>
<p>       “Susan, Mr. Parker,” she corrected. “A friend of Charlotte’s is a friend of mine. Now, you both must promise to call on me if ever you’re in London.”</p>
<p>	She waited until both of them nodded before she smiled and let Sidney help her up into her carriage. Waving demurely, Lady Susan was off, taking much of the ton with her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*********************************************************************************<br/>	Charlotte couldn’t believe her joy, sitting in her room relating the last several days back in her head. Sidney had kindly returned her to Trafalgar House before he took his leave to find Tom. Charlotte had offered Mary a small smile, not entirely surprised to see the older woman give her a knowing look in return, before she’d escaped to the relative peace of her room. She desperately needed a moment to collect her thoughts. How had this summer turned into such a whirlwind? From the very first encounter she’d had with Sidney Parker, there had been sparks. Charlotte had never found a man so vexing before, but Sidney had challenged her at every turn. Until he hadn’t. </p>
<p>        There were a few notable moments during their acquaintance where he’d shown her he valued her. When he’d asked her to look after Georgianna, for example. Or when he’d helped her to save Mr. Stringer. Charlotte couldn’t quite forget the way he’d looked at her when she’d exclaimed she wasn’t afraid of a little blood. After that moment, it was like Sidney had realized she was more than a silly, naive girl. He’d allowed her to join the gentleman’s cricket match and, despite the harsh words, he’d trusted her judgement on where to look for Georgianna. Laying on her bed, she shuddered a bit involuntarily when she remembered the ‘value’ he’d shown her when he rescued her from the ruffian in the alley. He must have thought her such a naive fool! But then, at the ball, he’d held her hands and told her so firmly that she was ‘Not too anything’. </p>
<p>        Unable to hold back a smile, Charlotte held a hand to her heart. “I love him.”</p>
<p>*********************************************************************************<br/>	Sidney searched the house for his brother, knowing Tom would be eager to talk about Sanditon’s next big thing. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found, so Sidney resigned himself to waiting for his brother in the study. Sitting at the desk he frowned at the piles of paperwork. The more he looked at the stacks, the more he felt his frustration grow. Scrubbing a hand over his face, the middle Parker brother began to sort through the collections of paper. The more he found, the more concerned her grew. There were dozens of papers regarding unpaid wages and uninsured building projects. They were weeks behind on paying the workers, and months behind on insurance. Tom was well on his way to bankrupting them all! </p>
<p>	“Good God, what a mess,” he muttered, trying to group the most urgent missives first.</p>
<p>	“What is it?” a voice came from behind him. Sidney turned around to see Mary standing in the doorway. “What’s the matter?”</p>
<p>	“This is a mess, Mary,” he admitted. “It appears as though we are weeks behind on paying our workers and that nothing is insured… it doesn’t even appear that Tom visited Mr Stringer after the accident to offer him compensation. We could have a union issue on our hands!”</p>
<p>	“Good heavens, surely… Sidney has it really come to such a mess?” Mary responded incredulously, moving to sit across from her brother in law. “Charlotte has tried to look after the paperwork and keep him on task. I knew he was getting distracted but…”</p>
<p>	Sidney barked a humorous laugh. “Yes well it is only thanks to Char--- Miss Heywood, that I was able to uncover these papers at all. Even if I can find the funds, I’m going to have to head to London as soon as possible, today even, in order to file them properly.”</p>
<p>	“Head to London?” Mary asked, frowning. “But Sidney, you’ve already spoken to every bank you can! Where on Earth will you get the funds?”</p>
<p>	“He can go to Eliza, of course!” A merry voice rang out, causing both Mary and Sidney to spin around. Tom came into the room oblivious of their frustrations, grinning widely. “Why isn’t it wonderful, darling? Sidney here can go to Eliza! He can propose, marry her even! Then think of what we could do to expand Sanditon! It’ll all be magnificent!”</p>
<p>	“Tom,” Sidney warned, voice low.</p>
<p>	“Thomas,” Mary insisted. “Are we really weeks behind on wages for the workers?”</p>
<p>	“Well yes we have fallen a bit behind,” the man admitted, carrying on like it was of no importance. “But we’ll surely catch up and even be able to offer a promotion to some! Yes, that will do nicely. All we need is a bit more money. Once Sidney claims Eliza once more, it will be of no consequence for us.”</p>
<p>	“I will not,” Sidney tried once more, only to be cut off by Mary. </p>
<p>             “You admit that we are behind in our wages, Tom,” she said sternly, in a tone Sidney had heard her use with Henry. “Do you also admit to having not insured all of the work you’re having our unpaid workers do?”</p>
<p>	“The premiums were unseemly, Mary! And we had so much else to focus on, so many other things to build and the regatta! We had the regatta to think about,” Tom explained, arms gesturing wildly. “Besides, it’s not as though we will need the insurance unless something of the greatest tragedy were to become of Sanditon.”</p>
<p>	“That is precisely why one has insurance!” Sidney exclaimed loudly, face dark.</p>
<p>	“Well when you marry Eliza, you can arrange insurance, if you so dearly want it, Sidney,” Tom soothed. “Hopefully when you head back to London this evening, you will be able to call upon her. I know she desperately wants you to. She told me you’d been cold towards her at the regatta, but I assured her that must not have been true.”</p>
<p>	“I was just as friendly as anyone would be to the woman who broke their heart ten years prior,” Sidney scoffed, standing.</p>
<p>	“Oh don’t pretend like the feelings you had for her aren’t still there, Sidney! I know you still love her. You love Eliza and now fate has brought you back together!” Tom argued loudly. “Quit the pretense! Head for London and sweep her back into your arms and your life. Think of all of the funding she could supply for Sanditon! We could host balls and banquets and more regattas and build a fountain square! We could have everything! You just need to go to her side and remind her how true your love is!”</p>
<p>	“Enough, Tom!” Sidney yelled.</p>
<p>	“Oh don’t play coy now, Sidney,” Tom continued, almost sneering. “We both know you have been less than proper in past dealings with her. Why would you decide now to become honorable and rebuke her affections, physical or otherwise?”</p>
<p>	“Thomas Parker!” Mary shrieked, while Sidney just glared darkly.</p>
<p>	“Mary, you don’t understand,” her husband rambled on, oblivious to the hurt and rage forming in his wake. “Eliza is a dear dear girl and she loves you Sidney. And we both know you love her too! You’re still in love with the woman so why don’t you just swallow your pride and go to her?”</p>
<p>	A sharp sob echoed from the stairway, drawing all three Parkers’ gazes just in time to see a skirt fly up the staircase. Sidney felt his heart squeeze at that noise.</p>
<p>	“Char-” he started, moving towards the stairs. Tom grabbed his arm, prompting Sidney to spin back to angrily face his older brother. Eyes blazing, he shook out of his grasp. “I swear, Tom, if your antics just cost my happiness, I will be lost to you. I will have no more part of Sanditon and this mess!”</p>
<p>	“Your happiness?” The confused brother questioned.</p>
<p>	Shaking his head, Sidney brushed past him to the stairs. Mary stopped him when he reached the bottom step, gently squeezing his arm. “Let me go to her. I’ll make sure she’s alright, and that she… that she understands.”</p>
<p>	“Mary I…” Sidney started, desperately wanting to race up the stairs and confront Charlotte himself. However, he realized that they both needed a moment to settle their emotions, so he resigned himself to allowing his sister in law to soothe Charlotte. ‘For now’ he assured himself. Slowly letting out a frustrated breath, he nodded curtly. “Please tell Charlotte that Mrs. Campion means nothing to me. Tell her my allegiance remains with the Admiralty. She’ll understand, I hope.”</p>
<p>	Mary offered a small smile and lightly touched his cheek. “Oh my dear boy, of course I will. You run along and get some air. Don’t you worry about this Sanditon nonsense. When I’m finished with Charlotte, Thomas and I are going to have words.” </p>
<p>	Sidney nodded again, offering his dear sister in law a tight smile. Turning sharply, he passed his brother without a word and left Trafalgar House. For the first time in many years, as he walked agitatedly towards the cliffs, Sidney Parker began to pray. He prayed for God to help Charlotte know the truth, he prayed for his family to be kept safe from the scandal Tom was bringing upon them,he prayed for the opportunity to be a better man, but mostly, he prayed for God to help him to be the man Charlotte Heywood deserved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Truly, deeply</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for the support!! Let me know what you think about this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte was no novice to eavesdropping, having grown up with a curious nature and  several siblings always underfoot. She had been, at different times, both the person being eavesdropped upon and the person doing the eavesdropping. However, that was the furthest thing from her mind when she made her way down the staircase. After coming to the realization that she was in love with Sidney Parker, Charlotte had been overcome with a desire to see him again, to have her hand in his. She knew it was most unladylike to have such desires, but surely joining the gentleman for tea would be appropriate, especially if Mary joined them. Smiling lightly, she’d left her room and walked down the hall towards the stairs. She came down the staircase just as raised voices rang out from the study below, slowing her steps unconsciously.  </p>
<p>    “That is precisely why one has insurance!” Charlotte frowned at Sidney’s anger.</p>
<p>    “Well when you marry Eliza, you can arrange insurance, if you so dearly want it, Sidney. Hopefully when you head back to London this evening, you will be able to call upon her. I know she desperately wants you to. She told me you’d been cold towards her at the regatta, but I assured her that must not have been true.”</p>
<p>    “Marry her?” Charlotte whispered to herself, taking a few more steps.</p>
<p>    “I was just as friendly as anyone would be to the woman who broke their heart ten years prior.” That gave Charlotte some hope.</p>
<p>    “Oh don’t pretend like the feelings you had for her aren’t still there, Sidney! I know you still love her. You love Eliza and now fate has brought you back together!” Tom argued loudly. “Quit the pretense! Head for London and sweep her back into your arms and your life. Think of all of the funding she could supply for Sanditon! We could host balls and banquets and more regattas and build a fountain square! We could have everything! You just need to go to her side and remind her how true your love is!”</p>
<p>    Charlotte felt her heart shatter at those words. Hands trembling, she gripped the banister. What if that was true? What if Sidney truly did still love Eliza? He said he cared for her. He said he liked who he was when he was with her. But, Charlotte conceded halfheartedly, he’d never spoken of love. Maybe love was reserved for her, for Eliza. Thoughts racing, she didn’t hear Sidney’s response, only Tom’s allusion to a physical rendezvous. </p>
<p>    “Oh don’t play coy now, Sidney,” Tom sneered. “We both know you have been less than proper in past dealings with her. Why would you decide now to become honorable and rebuke her affections, physical or otherwise?”</p>
<p>    It was too much for Charlotte to bear. She heard Mary reprimand her husband sharply before the older brother continued to insist that Sidney loved Eliza. That their love had been true for over a decade. That her Sidney must take up Eliza as a wife at once! Charlotte Heywood felt tears run down her face as she attempted to sort the myriad of thoughts plaguing her mind. What if Tom was right and Sidney truly did love Eliza? What if this afternoon was just a dalliance for him? Some roguish entertainment at the expense of her heart? Charlotte turned and bolted up the stairs, choked sobs working their way past her hand. At worst, the man she loved was an unfaithful rake in love with another. At best, he loved her in return, but his family wished he’d chosen otherwise. Tears blurring her vision, she ran faster, desperately ignoring the pained voice calling her name from the foot of the stairs.</p>
<p>***********************************************************************************</p>
<p>    Mary frowned as she watched her dear  brother in law stalk out of the house, briefly pitying the people he was to come across. She’d felt such hope and joy for Sidney only moments before, and yet now, everything seemed so much more troubling. Offering her husband a cursory glance, Mary fixed his confused countenance with a steely gaze.</p>
<p>    “Mary, what on earth does he mean his happiness?” Tom asked incredulously. “Eliza is…”</p>
<p>    “Thomas Parker, you will not finish that statement,” Mary interrupted calmly. “You will sit in that study and wait for me to comfort poor Charlotte, our guest if you bother to recall. When I am through, then you and I will have a long, detailed discussion about the state of our affairs and what we are going to do next.”</p>
<p>    “But Mary!” Tom protested.</p>
<p>    It fell on deaf ears though, as Mary turned and ascended the stairs, eager to counsel her young friend. Whether or not she muttered about the idiocies of men beneath her breath cannot be confirmed.</p>
<p>************************************************************************************</p>
<p>    Charlotte had barely collapsed onto her bed, sobbing loudly into her hand when a soft knock came at the door. </p>
<p>    “Charlotte? Dear, it’s Mary,” a soft voice spoke. “May I come in?”</p>
<p>    Stifling her cries, Charlotte scrubbed at her tearstained face, trying unsuccessfully to appear normal. “I...I am quite alright, Mary,” she managed.</p>
<p>    Slowly, the door opened anyway, revealing a concerned Mary. Her gaze was so genuine and pitying that Charlotte burst into a new round of tears. The older woman quietly closed the door and moved to sit on the bed beside Charlotte. “Oh my dear.”</p>
<p>    “I’m sorry,” Charlotte cried, trying to regain composure. “I was so rude in eavesdropping. I shouldn’t have; I know better and now… well now I’ve been reminded as to why one should not.”</p>
<p>    Mary gently grasped the girl’s hands in hers, smiling tightly. “Charlotte, dear, it is quite alright to have overheard our conversation, if one may call it such. I have no doubt that you didn’t intend to eavesdrop, but to join us. As our guest you are more than welcome to come and go as you please, and you know you are always welcome to join us.”</p>
<p>    “I just… I’d intended to come down for a cup of tea. I thought that perhaps I could join you, and...and Mr. Parker,” Charlotte tried to explain, haphazardly drying her tears. </p>
<p>    “Sidney and I would have been delighted,” Mary insisted. Charlotte gave her a surprised look, prompting a frown from the blonde woman. “Oh Charlotte, do not let Tom’s errant words get to you.”</p>
<p>             “Are,” she hesitated minutely before regaining her boldness. “Are you quite certain they are errant?”</p>
<p>             “I am certain,” Mary laughed lightly squeezing her hands gently. “Oh I just knew you and Sidney would be ideal from the moment I met you. You’re just bold enough to stand up to him you see, so unlike anything he’s ever encountered. It’s been too long since that boy was really challenged by anyone. You’ve done that since the moment you met him, my dear. What’s more, as fiercely as you challenge him, I have seen that you’re an ever fiercer defender. That, Charlotte, is what my dear brother needs more than ever. Someone to look out for him and his best interests, even against himself. I think that person could end up being you someday soon, should the two of you ever find an opportunity to explore such a connection.”</p>
<p>            Charlotte felt her face heat under the weight of Mary’s implications. “But Tom, and the things he was saying about Eliza. If Mr. Parker really still loves her then I don’t wish to stand in the way of his happiness.”</p>
<p>           “Your loyalty to him does you credit, Charlotte Heywood,” Mary stated, gently tilting her chin up. “You must care a great deal for him to be willing to let him go for the sake of his happiness over yours.”</p>
<p>           Charlotte bit her lip, but nodded, acknowledging what she was broken-heartedly realizing. “It would pain me to know he was unhappy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Well then my dear, it should please you to know that one Mr. Sidney Parker wished, no commanded me to tell you that his loyalty and affection remained with the Admiralty,” Mary smiled warmly. “Now I know not what that means but he assured me you would?”</p>
<p>            Almost instantly, Charlotte offered Mary a genuine smile, rubbing away what was left of her tears. “He really said that? The Admiralty?”</p>
<p>           “He did,” the other woman confirmed, relieved that Charlotte did in fact seem to know what Sidney had meant. “Now are you going to be kind enough to explain what that means? Or are you to be just as cryptic as that rascal?”</p>
<p>           This successfully prompted a small laugh from the younger woman, just as Mary had hoped. “We were playing with the children down by the river one day. Sidney and Henry were the British and the girls and I the French. We were supposed to be recreating a historical battle but our boat won, ahistorically as Sidney likes to phrase it. He granted me the title Admiral Heywood that day and has often referred to me as such, usually when teasing me over some thing or another.”</p>
<p>          Mary grinned at her young friend, feeling ever more confident that she and Sidney were meant for one another. It didn’t escape her notice that Charlotte had referred to her brother in law by his Christian name, or that she smiled softly, almost as if recalling private memories to herself. Yes, Charlotte Heywood was very much in love with the middle Parker brother. All the better, really, as it took a particular woman to be married to a Parker, she mused inwardly. </p>
<p>         “Well then, Admiral Heywood, I think it’s perfectly clear how Sidney feels in regard to you,” Mary concluded gently. </p>
<p>           Charlotte nodded with a soft smile, relieved in knowing her affections weren’t misplaced. Still, a voice in her head persisted, that didn’t mean it would be supported or approved. Cautiously, she regarded her friend and hostess. “Mary, what of… Mrs. Campion? What of Tom?”</p>
<p>             “What of them?”</p>
<p>             “Even if you have, graciously, reassured me of Sidney’s regard for me,” Charlotte reasoned. “Tom still would much prefer Mrs. Campion. I don’t want Sidney to be at odds with his brother.”</p>
<p>             “Oh Charlotte, you know Arther loves you! He will be thrilled should you and Sidney unite.”</p>
<p>             Charlotte snorted slightly. “Mary you know that’s not the brother I was referring to.”</p>
<p>             Standing from the bed and adjusting her skirts, Mary sighed. “I know, dear. Thomas Parker is many things, however level headed or observant he is not. His words were spoken in ignorance and desperation for Sanditon that has him speaking without thought or consideration. If you are quite alright, I will go downstairs and try to speak to him. But know this, Charlotte. Sidney Parker has never been one to care what others expect of him, especially not when it comes to dealing with the people he cares most about. He will do whatever is best for who he cares for, no matter the expectation.”</p>
<p>             Charlotte nodded lightly, mentally recalling moments when she’d witness Sidney do that very thing. “I don’t want to cause trouble, Mary.” </p>
<p>              “Do not worry, I am more than capable of handling Tom. However, if it wouldn’t be too inopportune, I would ask that maybe you give us some space to have such a discussion. You look better, but maybe some air would do you good? A walk along the shore or cliff tops perhaps? I know how you enjoy exercise.”</p>
<p>              “Of course, Mary,” Charlotte nodded, grabbing her Spencer and straightening herself as she stood. </p>
<p>              Offering the younger girl a smile, Mary led them down the stairs and saw Charlotte safely out into the sunlight before she turned back towards the study. It was time to see to Tom.</p>
<p>*********************************************************************</p>
<p>            Sidney Parker resisted the urge to kick the grass and scream like a small boy. He cursed his foresight earlier with his quip about having happiness in reach and not being able to trust it. Charlotte was every bit his happiness and Tom and his cursed Sanditon were threatening to send it all to the depths. Although Sanditon, and Tom, was what had brought him Charlotte in the first place, part of him rationalized. Still, the fool was now placing that happiness at risk. What was he thinking? Yelling about Eliza? Begging Sidney to reclaim her heart and marry her to secure funding? </p>
<p>           “Damn the funding,” he muttered under his breath, recalling all of the late wages and uninsured buildings. </p>
<p>           Tom was dangerously close to the debtors prison, and sentencing Mary and his children to the poorhouse. How on earth had things gotten so desolate? Somebody was going to have to reign Tom in, and soon. Sidney dreaded having to attempt such a measure, but something had to be done. Tom was overzealous and irresponsible, at the expense of seemingly everyone. Remarkably, Sidney realized it was a rather apt observation Charlotte had made on that fated balcony. He’d only been too unwilling to see it at the time, believing his brother was in control. </p>
<p>           Scrubbing a hand through his hair, Sidney turned back from the cliffs to begin the slow walk back towards town. Mary was surely confronting Tom by now. It wouldn’t do to leave her to fend off the exuberance by herself, not in the face of his delusions. After all, how else would his brother have come to the conclusion that he was still in love with Eliza? The woman who’d broken his heart nearly a decade before? </p>
<p>           It occurred to Sidney that Tom had been overly zealous towards him reconnecting with Eliza ever since the ball in London. He had spoken to her briefly at the masked ball, but it was only partially to say hello to his past fiancé. There was a small part of him that was curious about seeing the woman he’d thought he’d spend forever with. However, the much larger part of him had needed something equivalent to a cool shock to stop himself from kissing Charlotte Heywood senseless on the dance floor. Holding her in his arms, feeling the heat of her skin through her dress, feeling the unbridled joy he felt seeing her smile, locking gazes with the gorgeous chocolate eyes….even now Sidney shook his head to try and focus. Seeing the woman who’d taught him heartbreak had been a cold dash of reality to bring him back to earth. </p>
<p>           Never did Sidney think that his brother would take that moment as a sign of affection for Eliza. She had attended the regatta at Tom’s invitation but clearly he’d intended for her to be more than a one time investor. Kicking a rock off the cliff’s edge, Sidney huffed. Trust his insolent brother to shout, loudly, that he was in love with another woman the same day he’d finally won Charlotte over. The day he’d gotten a glorious taste of the bliss that could await him with his dear Admiral Heywood. </p>
<p>            “God I hope she knew what I meant,” he muttered, kicking another unsuspecting rock off the edge.</p>
<p>            “Did you mean that you loved me?” A soft voice came from behind him, startling him so completely he nearly fell over as he spun. </p>
<p>            “Charlotte!”</p>
<p>            “Oh, I’m sorry!” She apologized, realizing she’d snuck up on him. “I just… Sidney?”</p>
<p>              “Hmm?” He blinked at her once or twice before he processed what was happening. Charlotte, his dear sweet Charlotte, has come up upon him on the cliffs and heard him talking. Then Charlotte, bold as ever, had asked if he loved her!</p>
<p>               “Sidney?” She tried again, frowning.</p>
<p>               “Charlotte,” he grinned, reaching for her hand as he recovered from his surprise. “Always popping up where you’re least expected.”</p>
<p>               Letting him tug her close to him, Charlotte felt her heart race as he kissed her palm. “I was sent by Mary to cool off and recover amongst the sea breeze.”</p>
<p>                Sidney sobered a bit at that, remembering how upset she’d been. Boldly kissing her palm again, he frowned. “Charlotte you must know that Tom was absolutely wrong. I have no regard or understanding with Mrs. Campion. I dearly hope you understood my message from Mary.”</p>
<p>               “Did you mean that you love me?” Charlotte repeated, seeming softer and smaller than Sidney had ever seen the bold woman. She was afraid he’d reject her, he realized. </p>
<p>               The seemingly increasing urge to hold and protect her was hard to ignore. Sidney settled for placing a gentle hand on either side of her face and looking straight into her eyes. “Charlotte Heywood, I absolutely and entirely love you. I love your incredible spirit, I love your bold sense of loyalty, I love your laugh, and I love how you were made to fit right alongside me.”</p>
<p>               Charlotte blinked away happy tears as she returned his dark gaze. “Truly, Sidney?”</p>
<p>               Sidney grinned roguishly, tugging her close. “Truly, deeply, madly, Charlotte Heywood.”</p>
<p>               Beaming, Charlotte stood on tiptoes and boldly wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close. Sidney returned the embrace, lifting her off the ground and spinning them around. She laughed, a joyful, addicting sound to his ears.</p>
<p>               “I love you, Sidney Parker,” she whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you’d like this storyline to continue!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I don’t give a....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p>
<p>            Mary smiled briefly as she shut the door behind Charlotte. With a little luck, her young friend would come across Sidney along the cliffs and get a chance to reassure herself of his admiration. Looking towards the ceiling, Mary mumbled a prayer for patience. Turning to enter the study, she frowned when she saw her husband muttering to himself. </p>
<p>            “I just don’t understand it,” he was saying, brow furrowed as he glanced at the papers scattering his desk. “How can he not see Eliza is the answer? How can they not understand?”</p>
<p>            “Tom,” she spoke softly, interrupting his musings. Startled, he looked up as she entered, moving to sit across from him. “Tom we must talk.”</p>
<p>            “Talk? What good will talking do?” The man huffed. “You and Sidney have all but dismissed my thoughts and opinions. I am to be obsolete in my own town, my own creation and destiny!”</p>
<p>           “That is not true,” Mary countered firmly. “We are both more than willing to listen to you, Tom. But you have to be honest with us. There are several areas of immediate concern with the state of our affairs. The lack of insurance for example, or the weeks we’re behind in wages. You didn’t seem to find either of these instances important to mention, to either Sidney or myself.”</p>
<p>            “I can handle it,” Tom argued.</p>
<p>           “How? By demanding your brother marry for money?”</p>
<p>            “He loves Eliza!” The eldest Parker insisted.</p>
<p>            “My dear that boy hasn’t loved Eliza in years,” Mary shook her head, reaching for her husband’s hand. </p>
<p>            “No, no…. I saw it! I saw him rush to her side in London. He was so overwhelmed that he walked away from the dance he’d been sharing with Miss Heywood! He was flushed even!” Tom recalled, pulling away from her grasp.</p>
<p>            “Perhaps it was from the dance?” Though she imagined she knew exactly what had Sidney flushing. If she recalled, Charlotte had borrowed her gold gown. That dress showed a lot of décolletage indeed.</p>
<p>            “Even if it was, look at his diligence to her attention and needs here during the regatta!” </p>
<p>            “I don’t recall seeing anything in particular. What did you see?”</p>
<p>             “Why, it was obvious, Mary!” Tom exclaimed. “Sidney escorted her at every turn, he brought her refreshments, he was with her practically every moment from the time she arrived to the time he handed her back into the carriage! Why would he do that if he didn’t love her?”</p>
<p>            “Because he loves you, dear.”</p>
<p>************************************************************</p>
<p>           “I love you, Sidney Parker,” was whispered in his ear.</p>
<p>           Sidney grinned and embraced the woman in his arms a bit tighter, spinning them around yet again. “Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte,” he muttered, like a prayer.</p>
<p>            She giggled and pressed a bold kiss to his cheek before he set her back on her feet. He leaned closer, gently tucking a curl behind her ear. Unspoken, they each moved until suddenly his lips captured hers and heat spread through her whole body. Breathlessly, they separated, Sidney gently holding her hands close to his chest. The setting sun lit up his dark eyes as they met hers. He was stunning, she decided. “Sidney?”</p>
<p>             “I simply cannot believe you are here with me now. I was so worried when you ran up the stairs,” he admitted. “You are absolutely the most incredible person of my acquaintance.”</p>
<p>              She blushed. “Be careful, sir, or your reputation for being an uncaring rogue will be lost.”</p>
<p>              Sidney gave her a smirk before grabbing her hand and leading her back towards Sanditon. “I trust you to keep my reputation safe.”</p>
<p>              “And if I refuse? And all of Sanditon discovers you have a heart of gold and you dote upon me?” Charlotte grinned.</p>
<p>              “Then, dear Charlotte, I will not give a damn!”</p>
<p>               Her shrieking of his name in shock was covered by his laughter as they walked back towards the town hand in hand. </p>
<p>**********************************************************</p>
<p>              Tom frowned deeply, staring at his wife in shock. “Because he loves me?”</p>
<p>              “Of course dear,” she calmly agreed.</p>
<p>              “He…attended to Eliza, he was courteous to her every need,” Tom continued. “Even if it was originally for me, do you not think he could regain those feelings for her? That love he felt so keenly?”</p>
<p>              Mary frowned. “Thomas, why? He does not love her.” </p>
<p>              “Yet!”</p>
<p>              “He will not ever again,” she corrected.</p>
<p>              “Why not? She’s the answer to this all! You and Sidney want me to come forward about the struggles Sanditon is having, well my dear they can all disappear if only he marries Eliza!”</p>
<p>                “Thomas Parker!” Mary stood suddenly. “You will not continue to speak of this madness. Sidney is your brother! He cares so deeply for you, for your family. You are digging us deeper and deeper into a hole and now demanding he bail us out at the expense of his own happiness! He is a second born son, not a daughter. You cannot simply marry him off to a lady of the highest income or dowry in the hopes it becomes your own! He can make his own way in life and his own choices, especially when it comes to his own love and happiness!”</p>
<p>                “His own love and happiness,” Tom whispered, sinking into his chair. He spoke as if he was contemplating a puzzle of sorts. </p>
<p>               “Yes,” Mary insisted, moving to stand next to him. “Your brother, who you continuously turn to for assistance, deserves to be able to choose his own happiness, his own person to love. He has helped you at every turn, Tom. He brought his friends here, he smooth talked investors, he pleaded with the banks, he’s even invested his own hard earned money for God’s sake!”</p>
<p>             “But Mary, we still need more funds,” he protested meekly.</p>
<p>               “Oh I have not forgotten, Tom,” she replied, eyebrows raised. “We will be discussing that, and how to fix it, momentarily. But you must understand, Tom, that Sidney is not going to fix this for you. He’s not going to marry Eliza.”</p>
<p>               “Are you certain?”</p>
<p>                Mary felt her heart clench at the defeated tone her husband held. Reaching for his hand again, she tried a different approach. “Tom, Sidney has found his person. He has found love and happiness and it is not our place to stand in his way.”</p>
<p>               “Who is it? If it’s not Eliza…? The only other woman he’s been around, surely not Georgianna?!”</p>
<p>               “No, dear, of course not,” she smiled lightly. “It’s Miss…”</p>
<p>              “Charlotte! He loves Miss Heywood,” Tom realized suddenly. </p>
<p>              Mary grinned and squeezed his hand. “Yes, isn’t it just wonderful?”</p>
<p>              “Horrible,” Tom muttered. Seeing Mary’s glare, he apologized quickly. “I’m sorry, she’s lovely. I adore Charlotte, you know that. But she’s…”</p>
<p>              “Not wealthy enough to save your beloved Sanditon?”</p>
<p>               “I… does he really love her? Does she love him in return?” Tom managed.</p>
<p>              “They’re ideal for each other, if you would only get your head out of your debt and papers and selfish problems, Thomas you’d see it too,” Mary scolded. “I will not allow you to harm them anymore.”</p>
<p>              “Anymore?”</p>
<p>              “Yes, Tom,” she insisted. “Do you not realize how loudly you just proclaimed, for all the house to hear, that Sidney was still in love with Eliza and must go to her side? Must marry her? Must not dismiss her physical affections? Do you not see how that would have upset the pair of them?”</p>
<p>              “I….I’ve been a fool, haven’t I?” He scrubbed a hand over his face. </p>
<p>              “Yes, dear.”</p>
<p>*********************************************************</p>
<p>             As they had before, Sidney and Charlotte reluctantly returned to the more acceptable position of her hand being tucked in his elbow once they made it back to town. Walking a bit slower than they typically did, the pair finally broached the awkward topic between them.</p>
<p>             “I must apologize for Tom,” Sidney said gruffly. </p>
<p>            “No, you must not.”</p>
<p>            “What he said, he had no right to do. He’s too caught up in the trouble he’s made for Sanditon.”</p>
<p>            “Is Sanditon in trouble?” Charlotte asked, concerned.</p>
<p>             Sidney sighed. “Do you remember what you told me on that balcony at the first ball we attended?”</p>
<p>             “Oh, how could I forget!” She frowned, cheeks heating at the memory. “I was such an outspoken, silly girl. We’d barely been acquainted and there I was speaking so frankly about your own family members. Of course you were right to reprimand me. I did know better, I was just so caught up in the excitement and being around you was exhilarating in itself and I quite forgot myself, evidently.”</p>
<p>           “It was exhilarating to be around me?” He mused, offering the flustered woman a quick glance. “We will revisit that particular topic of conversation later, my love. However, I must apologize to you for my conduct that night, as I was a right brute. Don’t argue with me, Charlotte. This is one I promise you won’t win.”</p>
<p>           “Alright,” she conceded. “Just this once, though. I hope this won’t become a habit between us, not arguing. I quite enjoy our debates.”</p>
<p>         “As do I,” for he did. Charlotte’s fiery nature and willingness to stand up to him were some of his favorite qualities of hers. “But what you said that night, in regards to my brothers, was correct. Tom is indeed attempting to live out his dream at the expense of his family.”</p>
<p>         “Is it quite serious?”</p>
<p>         “Very. From the bit I’ve gathered, we are weeks behind in wages and none of the building has been insured. This could be catastrophic, as I’m sure you can gather.”</p>
<p>          “Oh dear, I did try to help him stay on top of things,” Charlotte mused. “He’s always quite frazzled. I tried to handle most of his missives and keep the papers organized but it never seemed to keep him on task.”</p>
<p>           “Charlotte, I've been trying to keep Tom on task for years, as has Mary. It’s not something easy to do.”</p>
<p>           “Well, then what must we do?”</p>
<p>           “We?” His eyebrows raised a fraction. </p>
<p>            “Yes, of course we,” her brow furrowed. “You didn’t expect me to just sit idly by whilst you figure out a solution did you?”</p>
<p>             Rolling his eyes, Sidney shook his head. “No, I guess I didn’t. Sitting idly by wouldn’t suit you at all, in any sense.”</p>
<p>              Charlotte began to walk with new purpose back towards Trafalgar House. “Well good. I seem to remember you saying I didn’t need your permission for things anyhow.”</p>
<p>********************************************************</p>
<p>              Deciding it would be best for Tom to face the problems he’d caused head on, Mary kept her husband in the study following his realization. Embarrassed, and a bit put out that his plan to save Sanditon was no more, Tom Parker took to pacing. He’d never enjoyed having to face his own follies, and yet it seemed to be occurring more and more frequently. Sanditon had such promise at the start! It still could be the next Brighton, his subconscious argued, if Sidney were to…</p>
<p>    “Are you alright, Tom?” Mary asked quietly. “I know this isn’t going to be easy for you, but we need to address the problems Sanditon is facing.”</p>
<p>    “I just… I thought I could do it, Mary. I thought I could create this incredible resort, this new seaside town that enticed the beau monde. A place that brought the top of the top of society to our parties, to our gatherings, to us!”</p>
<p>    “Why is that so important, Tom?” Mary frowned. “Are you not happy just as we are? We have each other, our children, this beautiful house… is that not enough?”</p>
<p>    Tom sighed. “I love you, Mary, and our children. I love my brothers and sister. But I always wanted something bigger, something better. Sanditon could be that. It could be everything for us. This is our legacy.”</p>
<p>    “No, Tom, Sanditon is going to be your legacy, and right now it’s not a good one,” She shook her head. “Right now, your legacy will be one of debt and ruin. Your desire to live bigger and better beyond your means is threatening to leave you in debtors prison, your brothers in debt, and your children and I in a poor house. You’re ruining us, Tom.”</p>
<p>             At this, the man deflated. “I never meant for this, Mary. You must believe me. I never wished to do anything but give you the best. </p>
<p>            “What I require from you, what I wish for, is much simpler, my dear. I merely wish for you to be present with us. I wish for you to be the devoted father, husband, and brother you once were. Let us help you,” she implored. </p>
<p>            “I must…. I must give up the reins, mustn’t I?” </p>
<p>            “I think it may be best. Let’s work together, you, Sidney, and myself. Charlotte as well, if she’s willing. We’re Parkers, dear. We’ll find a solution,” Mary offered him a small smile. </p>
<p>            Before he could reply, the front door opened, revealing an amused Sidney following an energetic Charlotte Heywood. Mary offered the pair a smile as Tom seemed to shrink even more. </p>
<p>            “Ah Charlotte, you came across Sidney, how wonderful!”</p>
<p>            Sidney snorted shortly, rolling his eyes at his sister in law’s poorly contained scheme. Charlotte, meanwhile, offered a small smile and a nod. Sensing residual tension in the room, Sidney gently grabbed Charlotte’s elbow and steered her into a vacant chair. He took one between her and Tom, just to calm the protective instincts he felt flaring. </p>
<p>            “Well then, let’s discuss what’s to be done,” he prompted.</p>
<p>            “Where shall we start?” Mary questioned, trying to help facilitate the discussion.</p>
<p>             “I think it’s important to understand exactly where we stand with things,” Charlotte said after a moment of silence. “What exactly are the problems we’re facing?”</p>
<p>    “We?” Tom seemed to question before being subjected to a glare from both Mary and Sidney. He recovered shortly thereafter. “We are approximately 4 weeks behind in the wages of the workers, and none of the buildings are insured. If we were to insure the buildings, the papers would need to be handled in London tomorrow. They require a substantial fee upfront.”</p>
<p>             “How substantial?” Mary asked.</p>
<p>    “At least £1200,” Tom practically whispered. “All in all it’s over £3200 for us to break even once more. The regatta did wonders to raise awareness for our spot of paradise, but we didn’t profit from it financially.”</p>
<p>    Sidney frowned and drummed his fingers against the table. “£3200 to break even.”</p>
<p>    “Tom, that’s…” Mary’s eyes had widened. She had known it was serious but still. </p>
<p>    “We can manage that,” Charlotte voiced, drawing the surprised gazes of all three Parkers.</p>
<p>    “The most crucial thing is to get the insurance arranged and to repay the workers what they’ve been owed,” she reasoned. “We also need to be able to pay them for working now. So we’d probably need about £3500 to get us up and running smoothly once more.”</p>
<p>    “And what, Miss Heywood, do you suggest we do for the money?” Tom questioned.</p>
<p>    “Well,” she puzzled for a moment. “I would suggest that we get a loan for the immediate problems. If we get a loan to cover the insurance proposal and pay the workers what they’re owed, then we can begin to consider a way to make up the money. Hosting another event perhaps. Holding an auction or a card tournament alongside the Midsummer’s Ball, for example. If we charge an entrance fee or have enough items worth bidding on, then we should make up the £3500 in a few week’s time. Just in time to break even and continue to progress.”</p>
<p>    “That’s,” the eldest Parker started.</p>
<p>             “That actually could work,” Sidney interrupted. “It’s a bit unorthodox, getting a loan to get out of debt to then have to repay the original loan. But it would keep you out of Lady Denham’ sure for the time being, Tom.”</p>
<p>             “Where will we get the loan?” Mary asked softly. “Sidney’s already asked all of the banks.”</p>
<p>              “We could use Arthur’s  inheritance,” Tom suggested. Seeing Sidney glare, he sighed. “It’s not ideal, I know. But I promise I’ll repay every tiny bit of it. He has nearly £2000 he hasn’t done anything with, Sidney.”</p>
<p>              “Even if we agree to this, if Arthur agrees to this,” Sidney stressed. “Where will we get the rest?”</p>
<p>              “Georgianna,” Charlotte suggested softly, drawing Sidney’s glare for the first time in days.</p>
<p>              “Absolutely not!”</p>
<p>              “Let her explain,” Mary insisted. “She clearly has an idea.”</p>
<p>              Sidney locked eyes with Charlotte and frowned. Such a stubbornness was held there, earning a small groan and an eye roll. “Fine, what do you have in mind?”</p>
<p>             “Georgianna needs a distraction. She needs a new thing to focus on and put her energy into. I propose that she be allowed to invest some funds into Sanditon and then be given a role,” Charlotte explained. “I suggest that when these new funds are acquired, there be a Sanditon board. A group of people that meets to track the development and to make executive decisions so that the funds are secure and well looked after. Arthur and Georgianna could be placed on that board. That way, they’d be able to be a part of the decisions that are made to make their money back. There will be transparency and trust and new ideas to bounce off one another.”</p>
<p>           “Outrageous!” Tom frowned. “A board? I am to sign over my control and creative license?”</p>
<p>           “I think it’s a marvelous idea,” Mary smiled. “It would help us to oversee the day to day happenings as well as ensure we keep moving things in a positive direction. It would also allow Georgianna to have a positive thing to focus her energy on.”</p>
<p>           The table sat in silence for a few moments, each processing. Suddenly, Sidney turned to his brother. </p>
<p>           “Tom, do you want to save Sanditon?”</p>
<p>           “You know I do!” He sighed.</p>
<p>           “Then I propose we do as Charlotte suggests. I will go now to invite Arthur and Georgianna round for dinner. With a little luck, I’ll be off to London in the morning to secure your insurance,” Sidney decided, moving to stand behind Charlotte’s chair.</p>
<p>           “There’s nothing more to be done then, is there?” Tom asked, defeated.</p>
<p>           Sidney shook his head sadly. “You’ve made this mess, Tom. If we are to fix it, your role as executive chief is at an end.”</p>
<p>           The older brother hung his head but nodded, slowly rising and leaving the room. Mary shared a small smile with the pair before she followed after her downtrodden husband. Sidney was surprised to feel Charlotte’s hand slip into his own, offering a slight squeeze. Glancing down at her, he smiled slightly. </p>
<p>           “Are you alright?” She said softly. “That couldn’t have been easy, having to reign in your brother.”</p>
<p>           “It was harder than I imagined,” he admitted. “Thank you, Charlotte. For being here, for helping…. even for challenging me when it comes to Georgianna. We make a pretty remarkable team, you and I.”</p>
<p>           “Admiral Heywood and Parker are unsinkable, sir,” she grinned.</p>
<p>           As Sidney pressed a kiss to her palm, he couldn’t help but think that it would sound much better if they were both Admiral Parker.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know what you think and what you’d like to see happen next! Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Together, Parkers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry this has taken so long to be put up! There have been some complications in my life thanks to the lovely bug plaguing us, but I promise to post the next chapter very very soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p>
<p>	Sidney Parker heaved a deep sigh as he strolled down the main road. The troubles of Sanditon were far from over, but at least now it looked as though they had a heading. All of the emotions of the day were beginning to drain on him. This was why he greatly preferred his life as a dark, unemotional rogue. Well, up until the part where he met Charlotte, and then argued with Charlotte, and held Charlotte, and kissed Charlotte. Those moments made the emotions currently weighing on him incredibly worthwhile. Alright, maybe he wasn’t best suited for that lifestyle anymore. Offering a small smile and a shake of his head, he ducked into Mrs. Griffiths’ boarding house.</p>
<p>	Smiling at the footman, Sidney headed up towards Georgianna’s bedroom. Knocking lightly on the door, he spoke. “Georgianna? Are you decent?”</p>
<p>	“Sidney?” came the incredulous voice.</p>
<p>	Rolling his eyes, Sidney opened the door. Georgianna frowned at him from her bed, hair astray and still in a morning dress. “Oh I see good mornings are in order. Did you even attend the regatta?”</p>
<p>	“Oh do you not recall? Were you too caught up in the loving embrace of Mrs. Eliza Campion and the beau monde to pay attention to anyone else? To notice the rest of us?” the young lady sneered.</p>
<p>	“That’s enough, Georgianna,” Sidney cut her off. “I will not tolerate that sort of disrespect, even though I know this is coming from a place of hurt. Now, get up, get dressed, and then you and I shall talk.”</p>
<p>	“Talk?”</p>
<p>	“Yes, converse, share a conversation, exchange words,” Sidney drawled. Raising an eyebrow at the girl, he headed back towards the door. “Seriously, get dressed, clean up. After that, you and I are going to sit down and have a proper discussion.”</p>
<p>	Waiting somewhat patiently outside of Georgianna’s room, Sidney hoped Charlotte was avoiding Tom and Mary in his absence. His elder brother wasn’t taking the dismissal of his control very graciously, and he’d already proven Charlotte was not safe from his misplaced ire. Sidney had half a mind to take Charlotte away to London with him, if only to ensure she stayed true of his affections. He was a rather selfish man after all; he intended to keep what he saw as his. </p>
<p>	“Alright, come back in,” a haughty voice called from within. Sidney did as she bade, walking back into his ward’s room. Taking a seat at her vanity, he faced the now dressed Georgianna, perched primly on the bed. “So what shall we converse about then, Sidney?”</p>
<p>	“I have many things I’d like to discuss with you, Georgianna,” the dark haired man began, offering her a small smile. “First, I have been informed, repeatedly and forcefully I should add, that I could do a much better job of mentoring, supporting, and caring for you, as I am your guardian. I should put more effort into actually demonstrating that I care for you and that I value you as the young lady you’re becoming. So, I should begin by apologizing to you and ensuring you that I will be endeavoring to do my part to be a better guardian to you.”</p>
<p>	The young lady raised an eyebrow at her normally stoic guardian. She considered his words for a moment before she caught herself smiling. “Oh my goodness, you mean Charlotte.”</p>
<p>	“Charlotte?”</p>
<p>	“Don’t feign ignorance, Sidney, it isn’t becoming. We both know you’re rarely ignorant of anything. One of your more annoying qualities is your ability to know the goings-on of seemingly everything. So, Charlotte finally got through to you, did she? She’s the only person on this continent who would bother to inform you of anything repeatedly,” Georgianna scoffed.</p>
<p>	Sidney gave a curt nod, “Yes, it was Charlotte who spoke to me about it. She helped me to realize that I’ve been too… commandeering.”</p>
<p>“Dictatorial, more like it,” she interrupted.</p>
<p>“Fine, I have been rather controlling,” he allowed. “But it all has been in an attempt to give you the very best. You were left in my care so that I would assure you got the best education, the best marriage prospects, the very best life I could arrange for you and your fortune. I swore to your father that I’d see to it you got the very best. I thought I was helping you to achieve that. Charlotte has insisted that you also are in need of my care to respect those decisions. She pointed out that we are now, well now you and I are more like family aren’t we?”</p>
<p>“We are, I suppose,” Georgianna mused, staring off towards the window. “Though it doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you for everything. I hate that you were right about Otis. That you always seem to be right and I wrong.”</p>
<p>Sidney sighed. “You must know I didn’t want to be right about him, Georgianna. I really thought that I’d interfered enough to keep you safe from that tangled web of heartache. It is a most horrible thing to have your heart broken in such a way. Trust me, I know.”</p>
<p>The young lady felt her cheeks heat lightly. “Oh, I’d forgotten about Mrs. Campion. Charlotte said she was your sweetheart a long time ago, but she’d left you for another, wealthier man.”</p>
<p>“That she did, most unexpectedly. It took me years to get over the grief and heartbreak I found myself in,” he explained. “I only clawed my way out of that despair when I found refuge in the investments and work I encountered on Antigua. Focusing my energy and thoughts on something that needed all of my attention kept me from wallowing in my own self pity. I think I can help you to do that as well, if you’d like.”</p>
<p>“You really think you can distract me from my own mind and memories?” Georgianna asked unbelievingly. “All I seem to ever think about or feel at this moment drives me back to him. I still feel his arms around me, I still hear the promises he made to me. I believed them, Sidney! I felt deep within me that his love, his promises were true! I spent two years in love with that man, and now I can’t get him out of my mind, even as I learn to hate him. Worse than that, I still feel that other man, that obese imbecile saying he was going to break me like a horse! I wake up in the middle of the night and I swear I’m back in that carriage. I was ruined, Sidney, I was compromised for all intents and purposes. I was to marry that blaggard against my wishes and to submit to whatever acts he deemed appropriate for his own pleasuring!”</p>
<p>Sidney Parker watched sadly as the young lady before him continued her tirade, tears streaming down her face. He knew the ordeal had overwhelmed his young charge, but this was the first time he’d really seen her express her emotions regarding the event. He moved to sit next to her one the bed, drawing her into a comforting embrace. “None of it was fair, or right for you to have to endure, Georgie. You were never meant to be in any of those positions and it was my job to keep you safe. I failed horribly as your guardian and I pray that you will forgive me for it someday. Those few days were some of the very worst of my life. I promise that you will never have to face such an ordeal ever again. You will always have a safe haven with me, no matter if it’s now, or if you’re married, or if you die an old maid. I will forever be your guardian and from this day I swear to fulfill it fully.”</p>
<p>For a short while, neither one said anything, simply savoring a sweet moment they hadn’t allowed between them the entirety of their previous relationship. Sidney Parker was well versed at being a brother, and as he held the softly weeping Georgianna, he vowed to be more of one to her. It was obvious they were each a bit of a black sheep, an outlier as Charlotte was so fond of saying. Why not be supportive of each other as they were?</p>
<p>**************************************************************************************</p>
<p>	Charlotte Heywood returned quietly to her bedroom after Sidney left. She felt it would be better to remain out of Tom and Mary’s hair for a while. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, she toyed with the hem of her sleeve. How exhausting today had been! It felt like nearly a week ago she’d been in a rowboat with Sidney, but she knew it was only that morning. Over the course of the day, she’d experienced so many incredible moments; made so many memories. Moving to sit at the desk, Charlotte began to flip through a journal until she found a blank page. On it, she began to neatly write out some of what had occurred. She fully intended to write all of her news to her sister Allison when she had a spare moment, but this would help her to keep some of it straight.</p>
<p>	“Let me see,” she mused softly. “Today, I discovered what it means to be truly loved, to be truly seen and appreciated. Sidney Parker has shown me that I am the most special thing in the world to him, and I love him for it.”</p>
<p>	Shortly after gathering her thoughts on paper, Charlotte began to look around her room. It might be prudent to pack a few belongings, she considered, just in case she was able to travel to London with Sidney. Maybe they could take Georgianna with them? Afterall, Mrs. Campion had only just returned to London, with the assurances of Tom that Sidney was still interested. It wouldn’t be wise to send Sidney to London on his own, knowing what she did about the beau monde. She trusted him wholeheartedly, of course, but surely she could be helpful towards Sanditon’s cause? Mayhaps Charlotte and Georgianna could call upon Susan while there, to inform her of the auction, or card game. Aside from that, Charlotte didn’t feel as though her presence would be well received by Tom for the next few days. Yes, she decided, it was probably best to arrange a few things in a bag, just in case.</p>
<p>**************************************************************************************<br/>	Following her brief moment of tears, Georgianna sat up from Sidney’s embrace and took the handkerchief he offered her. Drying her eyes, she offered him a small, watery smile in return. “Thank you, Sidney. I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”</p>
<p>	“You’ve lived through a harrowing ordeal, Georgianna,” he allowed. “You are permitted to be upset and to cry.”</p>
<p>	“Yes, well,” she heaved a small sigh. “I have to say, I do not know what is more surprising; the fact that I just cried openly in your arms or the fact that you called me Georgie. I have missed being called that.”</p>
<p>	“I didn’t even realize I had,” the dark haired man mused. “I have only Charlotte to blame for my sudden lack of propriety and manners. Never before would I have bestowed such a nickname to freely.”</p>
<p>	“And yet you’ve only referred to Miss Heywood as Charlotte,” Georgianna pointed out, a real smile pushing through her sadness. </p>
<p>	Sidney blushed slightly. “Yes, I suppose I have. She is part of the reason I am here today. She believes that we have discovered a way to distract you from your misery, as I mentioned earlier. We think you would benefit from being in charge of aspects of your fortune. If you were to control a segment of your fortune, to have a say in how it was invested and what became of the earnings you made from it, I think you would have plenty to occupy your mind for a bit.”</p>
<p>	Eyebrows raised, Georgianna looked at her guardian with surprise. “Just what would I be investing in? Do I get a say in how much is spent? Or what is done with the proceeds later? Am I able to spend my days anywhere other than this dreadful boarding house?”</p>
<p>	“The initial investment would be in Sanditon, if you’re willing. We’re creating a Sanditon board, which will sit Lady Denham, Arther, and yourself. Perhaps others once the details are ironed out. The intention would be for the board to oversee all decisions and construction projects here in Sanditon. You will be at the forefront of any and all choices made here in the community, such as the decorations for the ball, the layout of future buildings, or even a commission for a fountain should it please you,” he explained. “I also would expect it would involve you attending various meetings and events, thus leaving the boarding house from time to time.”</p>
<p>	“What happened to Tom and all of his outlandish plans for Sanditon?”</p>
<p>	Frowning, Sidney let out a humorless chuckle. “Tom has run Sanditon into debt. He has nearly cost us everything, nearly cost me everything, just to appease his own ambitions. So, no, Tom will not be a part of this board. For the time being, he has been relegated to the side.”</p>
<p>	“I’m sorry, Sidney,” Georgianna said softly. She liked the Parkers, despite their differences. Mary and the children had always been kind to her, and Arther was beginning to rank among her friends. They didn’t deserve to be in a poorhouse, or worse a debtor’s prison. “I’m sure this hasn’t been easy. I want to do what I can to help. We both know I have more than enough money to support Sanditon. How much do you need?”</p>
<p>“We can discuss that at dinner tonight,” he offered her a small smile. “I have to fetch Arther and Diana too. Between the four of us, we should be able to pitch in and fix this mess. Thank you, Georgianna.”</p>
<p>“Georgie, please,” she smiled. “I like being reminded that I’m still the girl I was on the island.”</p>
<p>“Alright then, Georgie it is. Shall we call upon Arther and Diana now?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” she stood from the bed, straightening her skirts. “Along the way, maybe you can explain to me exactly why my best friend is now your Charlotte?”</p>
<p>**************************************************************************************</p>
<p>	Arther Parker was a seemingly permanently jovial individual. He was always trying to put a positive spin on the situations he was presented with, and sharing his joy and outlook with those around him. Having lost his parents when he was very young, he learned early to try and balance out the direness of his brothers’ attitudes with his own jubilance. He felt himself quite adept at it really, having assisted Sidney some after the horrible Mrs. Campion incident and assisting Tom in focusing on the positives when Sanditon hit a particularly trying patch. However, he’d rarely seen his middle brother look quite so worn down as when Sidney arrived to call upon Diana and himself, with the lovely Miss Lambe on his arm.</p>
<p>	“Ah, Arther,” his brother attempted to smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Would you and Diana be available to eat dinner at Trafalgar House this evening? We have much to discuss.”</p>
<p>	“Is it of great importance, Sidney?” Diana asked eagerly, already fanning herself.</p>
<p>	“We would be delighted, of course,” Arther assured him, moving to grab a shawl for his sister. “Diana, wouldn’t you like to walk with Miss Lambe? I would bet she has all sorts of knowledge of island remedies we could benefit from.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, how extraordinary,” she beamed, moving to link arms with Georgianna. “Shall we then, Miss Lambe? I would so like to know what you’ve learned growing up in the Caribbean.”</p>
<p>	Arther, meanwhile, put on his own coat before leading Sidney out behind the ladies. “So what has happened, dear brother?”</p>
<p>	“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>	“I can see something has upset you, Sidney,” the youngest persevered, taking in the dark circles under his brother’s eyes and the tension his frame held. “You look as though the world as you know it could end at any moment. What has happened? Did that dreadful Mrs. Campion make a pass at your honor? Did Tom succeed in ostracizing you for good? Has some misfortune befallen Miss Heywood, perhaps? You have grown so sweet on her, I would hope nothing was amiss. The sea air is so refreshing but perhaps for her country lungs it does too good?”</p>
<p>	Sidney smiled briefly at the rant. It was so like Arther to notice everything, especially when everyone in his company presumed he noticed very little. “I had quite forgotten what an astute individual you were, brother. Don’t worry yourself prematurely. I was forced to entertain Mrs. Campion for longer than I intended or preferred to today, but what Tom requests, he often gets, as you are aware. Our brother did indeed come very close to losing me for a good while today. He tried to put everything ahead of everyone else’s happiness. He tried to use me as a bargaining chip to help pay for his mistakes. But I will not sacrifice my happiness, my future, for Tom’s foolishness.”</p>
<p>	“And Miss Heywood? She is well?”</p>
<p>	“Oh, yes, Charlotte is doing well, not to worry,” Sidney assured him.</p>
<p>	“I am so glad,” Arther grinned, not mentioning his brother’s obvious slip.</p>
<p>************************************************************************************</p>
<p>	Sitting around the table for dinner was initially a bit awkward. Not knowing the extent of the afternoon’s dealings, Diana and Georgianna endeavored to keep the conversation flowing as the food was served. Charlotte and Mary did their best as well, each woman attempting to tempt the contemplative Parker men into a deeper conversation. As the main course was served, Tom had finally reached the end of his patience and set his fork down harshly.</p>
<p>	“Well aren’t you going to say it?” he announced brusquely.</p>
<p>	“Tom,” Mary warned.</p>
<p>	“No, let’s just get this all over with. You’ve all brought this dinner together to discuss my many inabilities and shortcomings, so why not bring them to light?” Tom continued, grumbling.</p>
<p>	“Very well,” Sidney said tightly, setting his fork down. “We are here to discuss the next phase of Sanditon, which we’re calling the Sanditon board. We’d like to assemble a group to monitor and oversee the expansion and construction of Sanditon so that we may all be held accountable and work together to keep it above water.”</p>
<p>	“We’re happy to help, of course, Sidney,” Arther assured his brother.</p>
<p>	“But why do we need to change this course?” Diana asked. “Has something happened? Tom, are you tired of running it, because that amount of strain is not good for one’s health, or mental state. Indeed, I do believe such taxations can weigh on one’s heart and liver. It may even be cause for a constitutional complaint.”</p>
<p>	Mary smiled at her sister in law’s concern. “No, dear, Tom is fine. His health is not at risk.”</p>
<p>	“Though I am being waylaid from my life’s dreams,” Tom whined.</p>
<p>	“Tom is no longer in charge of Sanditon’s finances because we currently stand on the brink of ruin,” Sidney spoke firmly. “As it stands, if anything were to happen to the current construction projects, Tom would be sent to a debtor’s prison. Arther and I would be ruined financially and potentially end up there next to him. Mary and the children would be in a poorhouse. Diana as well. Georgianna would be spared due to her independent wealth but her reputation would be dragged through the mud along with all of ours. The only one who may possibly be spared is Charlotte, but even she has risked her reputation by living as Tom and Mary’s guest for the summer.”</p>
<p>	“Not to mention hanging off your arm all afternoon,” Tom snorted, earning a glare from Sidney.</p>
<p>	“That’s,” Sidney practically growled, only to stop when he felt Charlotte’s hand on his arm.</p>
<p>	“That’s a fair element to consider,” Charlotte interrupted. “I have indeed been seen with Sidney, and I intend to continue to do so. I also intend to continue to be seen with Miss Parker, Mr. Parker, Mary, and Georgianna. I am not going to hide my acquaintance with you. So I am in this as well.”</p>
<p>	“This is a very tough situation we find ourselves in,” Arther muttered, offering a small smile towards Charlotte and Sidney. “Although I would prefer it if the lovely Miss Heywood called me Arther. I do believe we are very much like family at this point.”</p>
<p>	“Arther, then you may call me Charlotte,” she smiled.</p>
<p>	“Oh you must call me Diana!” the Parker sister grinned.</p>
<p>	“Oh for heaven’s sake,” Georgianna interrupted. “Everyone at this table is now family, or practically that. Let’s all agree to use Christian names and move on with the dilemma at hand. What are we to do to avoid this ruin?”</p>
<p>	Mary spoke up at this point. “Charlotte has actually helped us to come up with this plan. We need to form the Sanditon board in order to make sure nothing like this ever occurs again. We need to hold one another accountable so that the funds are being appropriately applied and distributed. We are currently several weeks behind in paying the workers, and nothing has been insured.”</p>
<p>	“You fool!” Georgianna scolded. “No insurance? No wages?”</p>
<p>	“Yes, that point has been expressed, and emphasized,” Charlotte deflected, frowning as the young girl seemed to mutter under her breath.</p>
<p>	“Georgie,” Sidney warned, understanding the Antiguan creole she was muttering.</p>
<p>	“So how are we to fix this? It seems we are in need of some money,” Diana inferred.</p>
<p>	“We are in need of a great deal of money,” Sidney agreed, seeming to sag into his chair.</p>
<p>	“Sidney, you know my inheritance has barely been touched,” Arther offered, concerned by the graveness of his brother. “It’s yours! Every bit of it. I wouldn’t dream of using it while you were left distressed.”</p>
<p>	“See? I knew we could use Arther’s fortune,” Tom grinned, seeming happy for the first time in hours.</p>
<p>	“Which is quite noble,” Mary agreed, reaching for Tom’s arm. “But remember dear, that will not cover everything.”</p>
<p>	“That’s where I come in,” Georgianna nodded, seemingly to herself. “If I invest as well, we will be able to save Sanditon? To cover the expenses and to keep all of you from debt? Will it be enough to create this thriving resort you’ve spoken so passionately about?”</p>
<p>	“If we take Arther’s £2000 and about £1500 from Georgianna, then we will be able to cover the insurance premium, pay the workers back their missed wages, and continue to pay them until we can repay the two of you,” Sidney explained.</p>
<p>	“What is to be done to make up the money we are to lend?” Georgianna asked after a moment. “That would be about £3500 just to the two of us. Not to mention the amount Lady Denham has invested.”</p>
<p>	“I propose we host an event,” Charlotte spoke up. “If we were to host a society event alongside the Midsummer Ball, like an auction, or a card game with an entrance fee perhaps? Something that really peaked the interest in Sanditon. It would allow us to make up the funds in only a week or so’s time. Ideally, Sanditon is about to be on the up and up, as more and more tenants are coming forward. We only need a little more to help us break even.”</p>
<p>	“Part of the reason we want to construct a board is so that everyone may have a say in decisions like this,” Mary added. “We want this to turn out positively for all parties involved, and believe the best way to do so is for all of us Parkers to work together.”</p>
<p>	“So, do we have an accord?” Tom cut in, eager to maintain some semblance of being in control. </p>
<p>	“What I have is yours,” Arther reaffirmed, though he did spare a longer glance at Sidney than Tom.</p>
<p>	“I am willing to invest,” Georgianna agreed. “But I have conditions. I think that I should invest an additional £500 to bring our assets to an even £4000. I believe that we should host a week long event the week of the Midsummer ball. If my extra investment was to go towards more men and materials, surely the terrace could be finished in a week. We could invite the beau monde once more, and show them all that Sanditon has to offer. Let the rooms as an inn for now, so that potential tenants may see what they’re getting.”</p>
<p>	“And what, pray tell, would we do to entertain the ton for a week?” Tom asked, seemingly interested.</p>
<p>	“A bit of everything, I should think. Show them the sea baths, host a grand hunt in the forests, tempt the ladies with a painting session on the clifftops. We could host a card tournament one of the evenings, an auction of fine gifts and experiences another. All of it would culminate to your extravagant Midsummer Ball,” Georgianna explained.</p>
<p>	“How on earth would we…” Tom trailed off, trying to picture the extravagance. “I don’t see how it could possibly get done. It’s…”</p>
<p>	“It can be done, Tom,” Sidney cut in. “We’re Parkers, afterall. Look around this table. Everyone here wishes to see Sanditon succeed. We will divide the tasks and conquer them one by one. We’ll see your dreams come to fruition.”</p>
<p>	“Yes,” Mary grinned warmly. “Together, we will make this work. I think we should speak to Lady Denham about hosting for more distinguished guests, if she so chooses. It may help to sweeten her to our cause. Come, let us decide what we shall have! I propose a mid week to week end event. This way, even if people come and go throughout the week, there will be a decent opportunity for them to support Sanditon. We could host a welcome picnic on a Wednesday afternoon and introduce sea bathing.”</p>
<p>	“Thursday could host the men’s hunt,” Arther chipped in.</p>
<p>	“As well as the ladies’ painting session,” Diana smiled.</p>
<p>	“Friday would be best for the card tournament,” Sidney drawled. “As those typically require copious amounts of alcohol and late hours.”</p>
<p>	“Saturday would be ideal for the auction,” Georgianna offered. “I attended many in London. We can even open it to the beau monde to bring their own item to offer up. The rich folk of the ton will never pass up the opportunity to brag amongst themselves. They’ll bring most of the auction items we need themselves.”</p>
<p>	“Sunday we will of course have church in the morning,” Charlotte continued. “Then Sunday night can be your Midsummer Ball.”</p>
<p>	“It’s brilliant!” Tom beamed.</p>
<p>	“It will be,” Mary soothed, trying to reign in her excitable husband. “We must now figure out how we will accomplish such a momentous event.”</p>
<p>	“I will organize the hunt and the cards tournament,” Sidney offered. “I will also speak to as many gentlemen as I can while I’m in London. Most will be eager for a bit of summer sport.”</p>
<p>	“Arther and I will oversee the decor and arrangement of the terrace being used as an Inn,” Diana announced. “We will also speak to all of the workers and the local businesses, won’t we Arther?”</p>
<p>	“Oh of course! We will warn them of the vast opportunities that are sure to be coming,” the jovial man agreed. “We will want everyone in town to be prepared to present their best wares and skills!”</p>
<p>	“I will see to the ladies’ painting supplies and to the ball arrangements,” Mary decided. “I think we should decide a theme for it as well. I shall let you all know in the morning, so that we may pass the word along. It may make us seem more elevated.”</p>
<p>	“And I will speak to as many influential ladies as I can whilst we’re in London,” Georgianna announced, causing Sidney’s head to swivel towards her with surprise. “I’ll spread the word and challenge ladies to boast a better offering for the auction than I shall. That will draw them to us like flies.”</p>
<p>	“When you?” Sidney couldn’t quite finish his statement, he was so caught off guard by her announcement.</p>
<p>	“Oh that’s a marvelous idea,” Diana beamed. “You shall need help, though!”</p>
<p>	“I will accompany her,” a voice offered, causing Sidney to whip his head in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>	“Charlotte?” he asked incredulously.</p>
<p>	“I think it could be good to call on Lady Worcester,” she continued, seemingly oblivious to Sidney’s confusion. “I already took the liberty of packing some of my clothes, just in case.”</p>
<p>	At this, Sidney hung his head, offering a small huff of a laugh. “I am to be forever more subjected to your independence and stubbornness, I see.”</p>
<p>	A hearty laugh broke out around the table, led surprisingly by Tom. Soon, everyone was laughing, relief settling amongst those gathered. Finally lifting his gaze, Sidney met Charlotte’s chocolate orbs with his own dark eyes. “Then, I suppose, on the morrow, we travel to London.”</p>
<p>	“As you wish,” she grinned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you thought! Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rogue in the Making</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>	The next morning dawned bright and early for the residents of Sanditon, though a bit earlier for some than others. Mary Parker had sat up nearly half of the night trying to theorize the ideal theme for the Midsummer Ball. She finally settled on it being a night dedicated to the solstice; a time meant to celebrate new beginnings. She would encourage attendees to wear something bright colored, to signify the warmth and life given to the world during spring time. As was tradition, they would fast throughout the day and enjoy a sumptuous feast at the ball itself. Perhaps she could even arrange for a bonfire? That would show the beau monde that Sanditon was just as capable of upholding traditions and expectations of grandeur.</p><p>	All of her planning had left Mary quite worn out by the time she finally found sleep, but still, she awoke with the dawn, and was dressed and ready for Sidney when he arrived. Yawning as he softly slipped through the door, Sidney flushed lightly when he saw his sister in law.<br/>
“Excuse me, Mary, I didn’t sleep all that well,” he explained, leaning to kiss her cheek.</p><p>	“Not to worry, dear. I’m sure we all will sleep much better once this whole mess is straightened out.”</p><p>	“Undoubtedly,” Sidney offered a small smile. “Georgianna was not all that awake when I went to collect her, so I decided to see if Charlotte was faring better.”</p><p>	“I have not seen her yet, but I would hazard a guess that she is awake and preparing herself as we speak. She was so determined to accompany you,” Mary smiled. “Well to accompany Miss Lambe, of course.”</p><p>	“She is determined in all things,” he muttered, just as a light set of footsteps descended the stairs. Both Parkers turned to see Charlotte walking softly down the stairs, a small case in hand. Sidney felt a smile light up his face in spite of the early hour. “Good morning, Charlotte.”</p><p>	She grinned in return. “Good morning Sidney, Mary. How are you both this fine morning?”</p><p>	“I believe we are as well as can be expected, my dear,” Mary greeted warmly, inwardly smirking at the man beside her.</p><p>	“Did you manage to come up with a theme, Mary?” Charlotte asked, concerned. “I so wish you had allowed me to help you more last night. I felt so terrible leaving you to puzzle over it alone.”</p><p>	“Never you mind, dear girl. You needed rest, as you, Sidney, and Miss Lambe will be responsible for a great deal of our success over the next few days. Besides, I figured out a theme in the end.”</p><p>	“Well then, let’s hear it! I’m sure it will be simply marvelous,” the younger woman beamed.</p><p>	“It occurred to me that a midsummer ball is quite traditional, really. So why not stick to tradition? We shall highlight the solstice, the celebration of new beginnings. I will urge the attendees to wear bright, happy colors and we shall uphold traditions. We shall attend church that morning, fast throughout the day, and then incorporate a feast into the pinnacle of the ball,” Mary explained.</p><p>	“I think it sounds lovely, Mary,” Charlotte assured her friend. “Think of all of the beautiful colors people will wear. I’d quite like to see what the various interpretations of happiness and beginnings turn out to be!”</p><p>	“It sounds fantastic, Mary,” Sidney nodded alongside Charlotte. “Tradition usually involves another element, however, and I can’t help but wonder if you mean to incorporate that as well?”</p><p>	“I had considered ending with a bonfire on the beach,” she admitted, drawing an excited gasp from Charlotte.</p><p>	“A bonfire? Truly? Oh Sidney, could we?” </p><p>	“Well if we are to uphold tradition,” he drawled, earning grins from both women. “Alright, I’m sure we can arrange something. Now, I really must insist we head over to pick up Miss Lambe so that we may be on our way. It is quite a way to London and we have a lot to accomplish.”</p><p>	“Oh, of course, don’t let me keep you any further,” Mary ushered them towards the door. She watched as Sidney smoothly took the case off of Charlotte’s hands before offering her his arm. “You look after one another, alright? Write to me once you’ve arrived and write if you’ll be later than Wednesday getting home.”</p><p>	“We will, Mary. Try not to worry,” Sidney offered his sister in law a small smile before leading Charlotte out into the early light of day.</p><p>************************************************************************************</p><p>	A few hours later, Sidney Parker found himself in a carriage with Georgianna Lambe and Charlotte Heywood. The trio were getting closer to London, and the tasks at hand were beginning to weigh on the carriage’s occupants. For the first hour or so, they’d maintained small talk and discussed what they hoped to accomplish upon arriving in the city. They’d mapped out a decent plan to accomplish the tasks set before them. As a sake of propriety dictated, the young ladies were sharing one bench whilst Sidney sat across from them. However, as the journey progressed, Georgianna could no longer take the subtle glances and smiles the pair were sharing.</p><p>	“Oh for goodness sake, Charlotte, go sit next to Sidney then,” she announced suddenly, after yet another glance sent by the dark eyes man.</p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	“Beg your pardon?”<br/>
Laughing at the two sputtering individuals, Georgianna gestured between the two of them. “You clearly wish to sit beside one another. Actually, I think you clearly wish to do a great deal more than that, but…”</p><p>	“Georgie!” Sidney scolded as Charlotte blushed scarlet.</p><p>	“You cannot hide it from me,” the Caribbean lady carried on. “It’s clear that you two care for one another a great deal. Besides, I would like very much to rest my eyes. If Charlotte were to move over to your side, I would be free to stretch out and sleep, just as selfish as I please. You may use that as an excuse if it helps your propriety-soaked brains cope. Afterall, it’s not as if Charlotte didn’t chaperone Otis and I on our less than conventional get togethers. I’m sure the two of you have managed a moment or two like that as well, so what shall it be?”</p><p>Sidney was torn between scolding his ward and teasing Charlotte for the fiery blush that graced her sweet face. He knew, of course he knew, that as a gentleman, he should do nothing Georgianna was suggesting. If it were to get out that he and Charlotte rode on the same side of the carriage… well, aside from a little scandal, they’d simply have to be married! There were far worse things than accomplishing his dream a bit earlier than intended. Deciding his outspoken charge was going to keep antagonizing them regardless, Sidney offered Charlotte a boyish grin.</p><p>“Sidney?” she asked cautiously.</p><p>Before she could react, Sidney’s hands framed her waist and gently lifted her over to sit next to him. She let out a squeak of surprise at his boldness but found herself relaxing next to his larger frame. “Sidney!”</p><p>“See? Much better,” Georgianna laughed, making a show of stretching out on the now empty bench. Shutting her eyes, she relaxed. “Now, I will count on the two of you to wake me up before we arrive.”</p><p>	“Don’t worry, we will wake you before we arrive,” Sidney reassured her, silently savoring the feeling of Charlotte’s body pressed next to his. Looking down at her, he was pleased to see that she had settled a bit, offering him a small smile.</p><p>	“I suppose I have no other choice but to spend the carriage ride in your company, Sidney,” she said softly, eyes locked with his. “How shall we spend the time?”</p><p>	Sidney grinned at her in response and gently placed a kiss to her palm. “I am quite happy to discuss anything you please. If Georgie is really going to sleep for the rest of the trip, I suppose we should remain quieter?”</p><p>	“I’ve slept through hurricanes. You won’t bother me!”<br/>
The trio slipped into companionable silence for a few minutes despite Georgianna’s assurances. The young heiress slipped into a comfortable doze as Sidney decided not to relinquish his hold on Charlotte’s hand. Threading their fingers together, he offered her another soft smile.</p><p>	“I had no intention of letting you come with me to London,” he said quietly after a while. Seeing Charlotte frown, he continued. “Do not misunderstand me, Charlotte. I do so enjoy your company, that I believe I would quite happily take you just about anywhere.”</p><p>	“But not to London?”</p><p>	“Well, not on this trip is more what I intended. You see, my dear, I have two reasons for my hesitance,” he explained, offering her a bigger smile. “I am quite a selfish man, Charlotte. I do not know that I want to share you with the beau monde just yet, especially when I cannot reasonably monopolize your time from others. I have no rightful claim to your attention.”</p><p>	“Do you not?”</p><p>	“I do not, though I hope to change that shortly,” Sidney offered her a cautious smile. “But I’m afraid I shall have to spend this trip fighting for your time and attention, dearest Charlotte. I am also concerned that much of this trip will find me vexed and short tempered. We do not have a very pleasant trip ahead of us, I’m afraid.”</p><p>	“I am not afraid of an ill-tempered Sidney Parker, sir,” she smirked slightly. “I have handled you at a wide variety of vexations. I’ve been the cause of many such emotions, I’m afraid. So I am quite content to muddle through this alongside you. I know that we have quite a lot on our plate, but we are a formidable team, you and I. Not to mention we’ve brought along Georgianna.”</p><p>	“Oh she will undoubtedly play a large role in our success, I’m sure. The pair of you are some of the most determined women I’ve ever met!”</p><p>	“Do not worry yourself, Sidney. I shall not mind if you are ill tempered or if we find ourselves quite overrun with tasks and duties at hand. I suppose, if we’re fortunate, Georgianna may be convinced she requires rest on the journey back to Sanditon as well,” Charlotte smiled, lightly squeezing his hand. “Was that your second reason, then? Concern that I shall be burdened with an ornery Parker and find myself quite overwhelmed?”</p><p>Sidney let a huff of laughter slip before he sobered. “No, actually. I have the utmost faith that you, Charlotte Heywood, are the person best equipped for dealing with my many moods and frustrations. You are the only person who I can be my true self with.”</p><p>Noticing his sudden solemnity, Charlotte turned more towards him, catching his dark gaze with her own. “Then what is it?”</p><p>“Charlotte, the last time I was with you in London, I was exposed to a fear I did not know I could possess,” he admitted, kissing her hand once more. “When I came across you in that alleyway, I… it was one of the most terrifying moments of my life. Once I realized that the woman I had saved was you… my God Charlotte. So many thoughts have plagued my mind since that moment. At the time, I focused on finding Georgianna but once she was rescued, all I could see were the moments I didn’t reach you in time. The moments you were married to that bastard in place of Georgie.” </p><p>Charlotte paled at his words, remembering the incident vividly. She still dreamt of it some nights. “Sidney, I am so sorry. I never meant, I did not mean for this to happen. I was a silly naive girl and I was so terribly frightened. I thought… I thought so many horrible things.”</p><p>Sidney paused exactly one and a half seconds before overlooking society’s constructs and pulling Charlotte into his embrace. He held her against his chest, her head tucked beneath his chin. Gently, he ran a hand over her curls as she clung tightly to his lapels. Pressing a kiss to her head, he felt himself relax minutely. This was where she belonged. “I will forever do everything in my power to keep you safe, my love. You will have to excuse me if I act upon my protective urges from time to time. I find that I am unable to help myself at times.”</p><p>Charlotte relished the feeling of being enclosed in Sidney’s arms. She knew it was a moment she’d happily indulge in over and over again. Reluctantly, she sat up from his embrace and framed his face with her hands. “Do you know, darling Sidney, that you are the first person to have such urges about me? You are the first person of my acquaintance who has wanted to truly provide for me and love me. I have always been deemed self sufficient enough to manage on my own. I can shoot a gun better than all of my brothers. In fact, I do most of the hunting for my family. Until that moment in the alleyway, I hadn’t really thought I needed any sort of protecting. I can hold my own, afterall.”</p><p>“I know you’re a capable woman, Charlotte,” he conceded, smiling softly. “But you will allow me some indulgences, won’t you?”</p><p>“Of course,” she nodded, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. As she pulled back, she got a sly grin on her face. “It wouldn’t do to disallow you such indulgences. Afterall, I would hate for you to start to develop a complaint of the nerves. Your family does seem so prone to such conditions.”</p><p>Sidney felt all of the tension in his frame melt as he laughed at his cheeky love. “Oh I will have you know madam that I am not prone to any such nerves. I am an outlier, a rogue, made of far tougher stuff than that.”</p><p>Charlotte felt her cheeks heat as his voice turned low and husky. This seemed so forbidden. “Shall we be outliers together then, darling?”</p><p>The middle Parker grinned at her second use of an endearment. Leaning in close, he whispered. “Why Admiral Heywood, you are without a doubt an outlier. A woman with a fiery tongue, incredible eyes, who is a remarkable shot, an avid walker, and a person more outspoken than myself? My love you are a rogue in the making.”</p><p>***************************************************************************</p><p>	The remainder of the trip to London passed relatively quickly, with Georgianna sleeping blissfully through her companions’ antics. All too soon, they were gently nudging the heiress awake and Sidney was gently handing Charlotte back to the appropriate bench. Georgianna was all smirks when she noticed the flush gracing both of the others’ cheeks, but she kept mum. In no time, they were pulling in front of Bedford Place. Sidney climbed down from the carriage first, before handing each lady down. As the footmen carried in the luggage, the trio met briefly in the foyer. </p><p>	“Well, ladies, I must head directly to the bank. With any luck, I’ll have the insurance secured and the wages set to be distributed before dinner,” Sidney smiled tightly.</p><p>	“Do you have the papers from Arther and Georgianna?” Charlotte checked, securing Sidney’s nod.</p><p>	“Don’t worry about us, Sidney,” Georgianna grinned. “Charlotte and I are going to visit the dressmakers I adore. With a little luck, word will spread that I’m acquiring a wardrobe for the Sanditon events and interest will peak. I plan to emphasize my need for a brand new ball gown.”</p><p>	“Oh how wonderful,” Charlotte agreed. “That will surely start the beau monde talking.”</p><p>	“That is precisely my plan, Charlotte! We can make a show of acquiring dresses for the various functions. We’ll have you measure too! That will get people interested.”</p><p>“Oh, no I couldn’t,” she protested.</p><p>“Just for show, then,” the heiress deflected. “We just want to cause a stir.”</p><p>“Well, then I shall go freshen up and return shortly,” Charlotte agreed. Offering Sidney a smile, she turned and headed up the stairs.</p><p>“What would you like your fiance to wear at the ball, Sidney?” Georgianna asked, drawing her guardian from his musing.<br/>
“Georgie, she is… that is, Charlotte is not my fiance, we have no such understanding,” he stuttered slightly, frowning at the outspokenness of his charge.</p><p>“We both know it is but a matter of time. I’d hazard a wager that you’ll be introducing Charlotte as such at the ball,” she continued. “So, what color shall I outfit Charlotte in? Shall I get her the one gown or a full wardrobe? Nothing ostentatious, I know. It’s Charlotte we’re talking about. But still, if we are to show that horrid Mrs. Campion the true queen of your heart?”</p><p>“You do know Charlotte will not wish to be gifted with any such dresses,” Sidney pointed out. </p><p>“Oh pish posh, I have claimed her as my friend and thus I shall treat her as I please. Besides, she won’t know until it is too late. Surely kind, sweet Charlotte will not turn away dresses already perfectly fit to her.”</p><p>“But I am not permitted to assist in this gift giving?” </p><p>“Not this time. You will lavish your love with dresses and gifts once you are married, I’m sure. This is my treat,” Georgianna grinned. “I simply need your recommendations.”</p><p>“She loves blue, and green,” he said after a minute. “I would think she’ll only tolerate a few dresses, so choose wisely.”</p><p>“I think she’d look quite fetching in violet as well,” Georgianna mused, offering her guardian a pat on the shoulder. “I shall hurry to freshen myself up before Charlotte notices. Do try to focus on the task at hand, Sidney. The bank is the most crucial step, afterall.”</p><p>Sidney shook his head, wondering at the independent women he kept finding himself surrounded by.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>	Charlotte had never been to a dressmaker quite this lavish before. She was used to her smaller, country town seamstress where she and her sisters would see which, if any, of their dresses could be resized to fit another. Once a year, typically Easter, they’d splurge for a dress of new fabric. She’d even visited the small shop in Sanditon on occasion, though that had been a splurge at the time. Now, standing on a box in the seamstress Georgianna favored, draped in some of the nicest fabric she’d ever seen, Charlotte couldn’t stop smiling. She and Georgie had spent the better part of an hour getting measured and holding up various fabrics and colors to their person. Everytime a new set of ladies graced the store, some to pick up orders, others for bits of ribbon or lace, Georgianna would make sure to mention the elegant week at Sanditon she was preparing for. Charlotte was certain that half of the beau monde would soon know of the impending event.<br/>
“Charlotte? What say you about this?” Georgianna drew her friend from her musings. “I was just telling Mrs. Arnold that I’m quite enamored with this gown design. She has assured me that the entire wardrobe I’ve ordered will be ready and delivered to Sanditon by the weekend!”</p><p>	“It is quite a fetching design, Georgie,” Charlotte agreed, gently feeling the fabric of the skirt. “I think the pink is lovely with your complexion!”</p><p>	“Why thank you! Mrs. Arnold, I wish most dearly to see my dear Charlotte in the brocade you just showed me. The one with the high waist and sheer overlay.” Georgianna grinned as her friend was swept behind the changing frame just as another client entered the establishment.</p><p>	At first, Geogianna paid the other customer little mind. She was far too eager to see Charlotte in the new ensemble. However, she knew every individual who graced the store was another potential attendee for Sanditon. Turning to catch a glimpse at the woman who’d entered, Georgianna raised a brow. </p><p>As Charlotte came out from behind the frame and moved to stand in front of the looking glass,  she couldn’t help the smile that graced her features. This was a fine gown indeed! Georgianna came up beside her and shared a smile.</p><p>“Oh Charlotte, you look ever so lovely!” she beamed at her friend. Suddenly, she raised her voice, drawing the attention of the other ladies. “Oh I simply cannot wait to see Sidney’s countenance when he sees you in such finery. Yes, I do declare that you both will simply be the jewels of Sanditon.”</p><p>	“Sanditon? Sidney, as in Sidney Parker?” a prim voice rang out.</p><p>	“Oh, why of course, Mrs. Campion,” Georgianna replied haughtily, turning to arch an eyebrow at the lady. Seemingly unaware of Charlotte’s embarrassment, the heiress continued. “Surely a lady such as yourself has heard of our grand to do that’s happening in nearly a fortnight? After all, you were such an attentive member of our last event. The regatta did turn out to be simply marvelous didn’t it, Mrs. Campion? Why the Lady Worcester herself has declared our little slice of coastline to be practically divine.”</p><p>“I, well, I have not heard of a new event,” Mrs. Campion managed, bewildered by what she saw before her.</p><p>“I have,” her companion interjected. “I heard from the Countess of Matlock that it is to be the toast of society for nearly an entire week.”</p><p>“Oh it shall be,” Georgianna promised, signalling for the dressmaker to help Charlotte change back into her dress. “Sanditon is one of the finest locations of my acquaintance. I fully intend to support it, as well as my darling friend Charlotte here. You’ve met Charlotte Heywood, have you not, Mrs. Campion? She is a dear dear friend to myself and Susan, oh I mean Lady Worcestor.”</p><p>“Yes, I was briefly introduced at the regatta,” the blonde managed, just as Charlotte came out properly once more.</p><p>Georgianna linked an arm through Charlotte’s and smiled at Eliza Campion. “How wonderful. We simply must extend the invitation to you then! We will be hosting a grand week of events in Sanditon. We shall have sea bathing, a hunt, a painting session, a card tournament, and a midsummer ball. Oh! I almost forgot the most important part! We shall of course be hosting an auction.”</p><p>“An auction?” Mrs. Campion furrowed her brows. </p><p>“Oh of course,” the Caribbean heiress smirked. “You cannot say you are unfamiliar with the event? Oh only the top of the ton are subject to them I suppose. I suppose not everyone in the beau monde would be familiar with such an exclusive event.”</p><p>“No, we are familiar, aren’t we, Eliza?” the woman’s companion urged, nudging her.</p><p>“Quite.”</p><p>“How wonderful,” Charlotte smiled, speaking genuinely.</p><p>Georgianna grinned wolfishly. “We look forward to seeing which items you pose for the auction then. I myself have several fine pieces selected. I do so enjoy seeing how my own items of wealth stack up against others of society.”</p><p>“Yes, well I suppose we will be going then. Good day, Miss…?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m Georgianna Lambe, Mrs. Campion. I’m Sidney’s ward,” she explained, emphasizing Sidney’s name.</p><p>“Oh right, well good day Miss Lambe,” Eliza replied shortly. She and her companion headed for the door. Right as they reached it, she turned back towards the pair and nodded curtly. “Good day Miss Heywood.”</p><p>As she and the other lady left the store, Georgianna broke out into a fit of giggles, much to Charlotte’s dismay. “Oh goodness that harpy! Did you see the way she tried to cut you? She was so tempted! But she couldn’t do that to dear Sidney!”</p><p>Charlotte blushed. “Oh Georgie, you were so bold. Insinuating you know Susan, that Sanditon was proclaimed divine… you called Sidney and myself jewels! You insisted I was to buy that gown!”</p><p>“I did, and I am not sorry. I would happily put that woman in her place over and over again!” she laughed. Taking a slip of paper from the seamstress, Georgianna moved to write her dress order down. “Now, let me just finish my order and we shall be on our way. I simply cannot wait to tell Sidney, and to hear how the bank fared.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know how you're liking it! What did you think of Georgie's boldness? Will Eliza learn her place? Will Charlotte become Mrs. Parker soon?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sapphire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>    Upon their return to Bedford Place, the young ladies were surprised to not find Sidney at home. Deciding that he must have been held up at the bank, Charlotte and Georgianna elected to take their meals in their rooms and retire. It had been a rather long couple of days, afterall, and it was possible Sidney was campaigning for their cause. Thus, it was to a dark and quiet house Sidney Parker returned to later that evening. The housekeeper assured him that a meal could be heated should he need it, but the gentleman declined. He had stopped by a tavern Crowe frequented on his way home from the bank. Offering the woman a soft smile and his thanks, he instead quietly ascended the stairs and made his way towards the guest wing. It was oh so tempting to knock on the second door he came to, propriety be damned, but he refrained. He clearly needed sleep, and a level head! Gently fumbling with the box in his trouser pocket, he moved towards his own guest bedroom. Sidney was surprised when he entered to see an envelope on the floor just inside his room.</p><p>    “How odd,” he muttered, stooping to pick it up. Turning it over, he relaxed when he noticed Georgianna’s haphazard handwriting. “I really must speak to Mrs. Griffith about her penmanship.”</p><p>    Shedding his jacket and waistcoat, the middle Parker tiredly sat on the edge of the bed to read the missive.</p><p>    Sidney,<br/>            When you didn’t return for dinner, we naturally assumed the worst and presumed you dead. Or worse, married! I jest, we knew you must be dealing with the Sanditon problem, but it was more entertaining to lead with that. We each were simply too tired to await you, so we ate dinner in our rooms and retired. However, I am anxious to hear in the morning how it went with the banks. Just as I am sure you will be interested to learn how it went at the seamstress. I am happy to report that I was able to order five new dresses for Charlotte. I’ve requested two elegant day dresses for the picnic and painting. They are light blue and green. I’ve also ordered two nicer dresses for the auction and church service. Those are dark green and violet. However, my very favorite purchase was an absolutely exquisite deep blue ball gown. Your Charlotte will be an absolute sapphire at the midsummer night’s ball and I am sure she will be the envy of all. Perhaps you should take that into account when choosing your own ensembles? See you in the morning, dear Sidney!</p><p>         --Georgie</p><p>    Sidney smiled and shook his head at the impertinence of his young charge. Charlotte would most definitely be uncomfortable accepting such finery, but it appeared that Georgie was determined to take her friend under her wing. All the better really, for Sidney was of the mind to do the same once she was truly his. Instinctively, his hand found its way inside his pocket once more, fumbling with a small leather box. Slipping it out, he held it by his bedside candle to inspire. It was a small, dark maroon leather box in the rendering of a gentle heart. The man who’d sold it to Sidney had insisted the design was subtle enough to not be tacky, but would instead express the tender feelings he hoped. Gently, he lifted the lid, pleased as he watched the gems sparkle in the soft candlelight. Woven in a thin gold band sat a beautiful set of three sapphires, the stone that promised loyalty and honesty. He fully intended to place this on Charlotte’s hand in a few weeks’ time. Before the summer was out, she would be Mrs. Sidney Parker.</p><p>*******************************************************</p><p>          The following morning, Charlotte was alarmed to notice she’d slept past her usual waking hour. Hurriedly, she dressed herself and made her way down towards the breakfast room. Belatedly, she realized her hair was left down and haphazardly plaited the thick curls as she descended the stairs. Her cheeks flushed as she entered the room and noticed both Georgianna and Sidney already nearly finished eating.</p><p>         “Forgive me, I seem to have overslept,” she apologized quickly. </p><p>          Sidney stood when she entered and offered her an indulgent smile. Taking her hand, he pressed a kiss to it before retaking his seat. “Not to worry, Charlotte. We were discussing our outings last night.”</p><p>           “Yes,” Georgianna said by way of greeting. “Sidney was indeed successful in his meetings with the bank. Both my investment and Arthur’s were accepted, and the insurance filed. He also began to spread the word about our lovely midsummer events.”</p><p>          “Oh how wonderful!” Charlotte beamed. “We couldn’t have been more fortunate!”</p><p>          “I wholeheartedly agree,” the other girl smirked. “I was just about to recount our encounter at the dress shop to Sidney here. We also need to discuss our plan for staying here. I believe we need to stay another few days in order to spread the word, but we are clearly less inclined to stay for the banks now.”</p><p>          “Well, maybe we should stay another two days?” Charlotte offered. “That would allow us time to call upon people for a few more days and perhaps give Sidney a time to handle business. Of course, we all must call upon Susan at some point.”</p><p>          “How does day after tomorrow sound for calling upon Lady Worcester?” Sidney suggested. “I have some business that will take me away from town for a bit tomorrow. If we’re headed back to Sanditon for a length of time, I really should see to it before.”</p><p>          “That sounds most excellent,” his ward agreed. “We shall send a card tomorrow, and spend today and tomorrow visiting some of my other shops and acquaintances and try to stoke some more attention.”</p><p>          Charlotte stayed quiet, eating her eggs and toast as the two planned out the remainder of their stay. It seemed they were well adapted to arrange such an endeavor. She was pleased to see Sidney and Georgianna getting along so much better. Perhaps Sidney had been right about Georgie benefiting from a distraction and task.</p><p>          “Now Sidney, dear Charlotte and I had a rather enlightening evening at the seamstress,” the heiress giggled, raising an eyebrow towards Charlotte. </p><p>           “Did you indeed?” The man smiled. “What may that have been? Did you discover that this season’s color is eggplant? Or perhaps that Charlotte despises French lace?”</p><p>           “This season’s color is actually leaning more towards mauve and blush, I’ll have you know. And Charlotte looks absolutely fetching in lace, especially French,” Georgianna goaded, watching her young friend blush. “No, we learned many things. I look splendid in pink, for example. We also learned that Charlotte’s figure is practically designed for the latest form of gowns, despite her protests…”</p><p>            “Georgianna!” The brunette gasped.</p><p>            “—but most interestingly, we discovered how incredibly silly Mrs. Campion acts when she’s envious!”</p><p>            Sidney was still trying to process the alluring mental image Georgianna’s description of Charlotte’s figure drew into his mind. He happened to love Charlotte in any of her dresses, though a certain gold gown came to mind. Before he could fully appreciate that sentiment, he registered her next phrase. “Mrs. Campion?”</p><p>The surprisingly sharp tone of his voice brought a frown to Charlotte’s face and a grin to Georgianna’s. The heiress was pleased with his defensive stance; her friend deserved nothing less. “Oh yes, she came into the dress shop while we were there and was practically seething when she heard we were to be hosting such an extravagance at Sanditon. After all, Charlotte was standing there so prettily in the blue gown.”</p><p>“Was she rude to you? To either of you?”he asked curtly, already trying to determine how best to cut her.</p><p>“No, she was rather overwhelmed by Georgie,” Charlotte related softly. “Georgianna insisted on insinuating the blessings Sanditon had from Susan and how close we all were to her and the beau monde. She also rather implied that I was an integral part of Sanditon.”</p><p>“Which you are,” Sidney and Georgianna spoke in unison.</p><p>“Perhaps, but I am not the bejeweled belle of the ball that Georgie implied!”</p><p>“She was so thrown off and jealous, she nearly cut her, Sidney,” Georgie continued, giggling. “She made it to the door and suddenly spun around to nod to Charlotte before she left. It was simply the most!”</p><p>Sidney offered a small smile despite the protectiveness welling up in his chest.“ It would appear that the infamous Miss Lambe had it all well in hand then. Impertinent and outspoken as ever, I’m presume?”</p><p>“Naturally,” Georgianna grinned.</p><p>“Well, if Mrs. Campion wishes to behave in manners unbecoming of a lady, she may,” Sidney shrugged. “Sanditon is nearly safe and Charlotte holds my deepest affection and devotion.</p><p>Sidney shared a smile with Georgie as Charlotte blushed yet again.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************************************</p><p>            The trio spent the rest of their trip doing their   best by Sanditon. The ladies graced parlors, shops, and cafes across the ton, Charlotte following Georgianna’s lead in enticing the beau monde to their midsummer week. The bubbly lady from Willingden was quickly endearing herself to the ton in her own right, though. Partially in thanks to Susan’s glowing support for the young lady, Charlotte found herself enjoying the meetings and looking forward to what excitement Sanditon’s event would hold. </p><p>          Sidney was gone for most of the second full day, leaving early on horseback and returning late in the evening. Both ladies were increasingly curious as to the nature of his business, and the satisfied grin he wore the next morning only intensified that feeling. Georgianna thought she had an idea as to the nature of his venture, especially since he mentioned a sudden need to visit his solicitor after the called upon Lady Worcester. She found herself beginning to hope her friend would end up marrying the dark rogue or a man that was her guardian. They seemed to balance one another out, and Charlotte brought out a fun and boyish side to Sidney. There was also, she realized, a small part of her that was hoping they would let her live with them once they married. Help her to be a part of a family again. </p><p>            Before she had too much time to contemplate her longing for a stable family, Georgie found herself in a carriage with Charlotte and Sidney on the way to visit with the illustrious Lady Worcester. She was a bit nervous to meet the lady rumored to be close to the Prince Regent, but both Charlotte and Sidney were relaxed and happily chatting away. Her guardian pressed a soft kiss to her friend’s palm as the carriage came to a stop.</p><p>             A footman opened the door and Sidney exited first before handing each lady down. Once on the ground, Charlotte linked an arm with Georgianna and offered her a smile before leading her into the grand townhouse. </p><p>             “Charlotte, my dearest!” Lady Susan greeted emphatically, kissing each of her cheeks. “Darling girl I never thought you’d arrive in London so soon.”</p><p>              “Hello Susan,” Charlotte grinned. “We never imagined we’d find ourselves here quite so quickly either. May I introduce to you, Miss Georgianna Lambe? She is Mr. Parker’s ward.”</p><p>              “Miss Lambe, I am Lady Worcester, though you may call me Susan,” the older lady smiled warmly. “I am delighted to meet you. Perhaps the two of us will be able to determine exactly how long it will be before Charlotte here becomes the latest Mrs. Parker? Oh, hello, Sidney. I had almost forgotten you!”</p><p>              Georgianna raised her eyebrows in shock as her normally stoic guardian blushed under the unabashed gaze of the society lady. “Good day, Lady Worcester,” he greeted.</p><p>              “It’s Susan, dear,” she tutted lightly, leading the trio airily into her parlor. “Now let us have tea and discuss this delightful proposal I’ve heard about Sanditon hosting a midsummer’s week of celebrations.”</p><p> </p><p>*****************************************************************</p><p>    “I must say, Georgianna, it is a simply marvelous plan!” Susan beamed, almost haughtily. “The beau monde can never turn down such an obvious taunt of wealth and status. Clearly it will appear that Sanditon is making a play to become the next Brighton. If the ton do not show up and offer their wealth for display, there will be plenty of chatter. Whoever does not show, will appear to have something to hide. It is absolutely exquisite, my dear.”</p><p>    Georgianna beamed. “Why thank you, Lady Susan. It always amuses me to attend such events. I do so enjoy being overlooked by ladies of greater stature, until my wealth is represented against theirs at auction or something similar.”</p><p>    “Yes, there is something so rewarding about being recognized for your own worth despite the low views of others,” the lady smiled. “Sidney, you simply must allow me to sponsor this remarkable young lady in society for her first real season. We will wait a year, or two, I understand, it is the guardian’s right. However, I simply adore Georgianna and must insist.”</p><p>    “That is more than generous,” Sidney inclined his head. “I am sure that Georgie would be delighted.”</p><p>    “Oh, absolutely!” the heiress gushed. “Lady Susan, I would love that.”</p><p>    “Charlotte will be able to help, of course,” the lady continued eloquently, smiling warmly at her young friend. “And should you ever need sponsoring, darling Charlotte, perhaps guidance if you were to be married? I will gladly be a part of that as well!”</p><p>**************************************************************************************</p><p>    After spending the majority of the week in London, the trio once again found themselves back in the carriage on the way to Sanditon. As previously demonstrated, Georgianna expressed her most ardent desire to spread out and nap on the one side of the carriage, leading Sidney to simply place his hands along Charlotte’s waist and lift her over to his side. Offering each other a shy smile, they once more waited until the heiress had fallen asleep before they began quietly speaking.</p><p>    Charlotte felt her cheeks heat once more as she felt the heat from being pressed up against Sidney’s side. He grinned in return, placing a long kiss to her palm. “Did you enjoy your time in London, my love? Georgie wasn’t too overbearing?”</p><p>    “No, Georgie was wonderful,” Charlotte spoke softly, interlacing their fingers. “She was so kind, showing me around to some of her favorite places and having me try on gowns. It was really nice to feel like we were helping Sanditon, too.”</p><p>    “You are indeed helping Sanditon,” he assured her, running a thumb over her knuckles and marvelling at the quiet intimacy. “You and Georgie did a great deal to spread the word and invite  potential investors.”</p><p>    “And you? Did your business work out well, darling?” she ventured cautiously, trying out the unfamiliar endearment. She figured it must have been appreciated when the man next to her offered an even bigger grin.</p><p>“Yes, darling Charlotte, my business, though the ventures ended up being numerous, was rather successful. We secured the insurance and loans, we placed advertisements for more workers and acquired additional materials. I arranged for the hunt and made rounds at the usual clubs to encourage gentlemen to attend our fancy gatherings,” he drawled.</p><p>“Well then, Sidney Parker, it would seem we were a rather successful pair of outliers weren’t we?”</p><p>Sidney Parker found himself grinning yet again as he glanced down at the vision beside him. Charlotte was so charming when she was herself, at ease and carefree. He adored when she teased him and his heart skipped when her deep chocolate eyes sought his. This woman was absolutely incredible and with a little luck, she would soon be his forever. “Have I mentioned, Charlotte, that I love you?”</p><p>She blushed prettily in response. “It has been a few days, sir. However, I am just as remiss to tell you that I have not told you I love you in nearly as long.”</p><p>“Allow me to remedy that,” he turned to face her properly. “I love you, Charlotte Heywood.”</p><p>Gently framing his face, she looked up at him. “I love you too, Sidney Parker.”</p><p>Leaning down, he gently captured her lips with his, falling deeper into his newfound addiction.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>    All too soon, Sidney recognized the cliffs they were approaching. He sighed inwardly as Sanditon appeared on the horizon. He was loath to leave the intimate impropriety of the carriage. Across from him, Georgianna was splayed across the entirety of the bench, sound asleep. In his arms, Charlotte was also peacefully sleeping, pillowed against his chest in a way that made him seriously consider bypassing Sanditon and heading for Scotland. They’d spoken for hours before his sweet Charlotte had begun to drift into a light doze, her eyes betraying her weariness. It had been the most natural thing in the world to gently tug her into his arms and kiss her hair. Soft, whispered encouragement and she had easily slipped into a peaceful rest in his embrace. It had only solidified the plans already in his mind. He was going to spend the rest of his life treasuring this incredible woman.</p><p>    Gently placing one last kiss to her hair, he spoke softly. “Charlotte? Charlotte, my love, we’re nearly there. Wake up darling.”</p><p>    Slowly, the brunette blinked and sat up, eyes clouded with confusion and sleep. Blearily, she realized she’d been sleeping in Sidney’s arms and flushed. “Sidney?”</p><p>    “Hello, love, did you sleep well? We are nearly home.”</p><p>    “Home,” she smiled. “That sounds nice. I slept wonderfully actually, thank you.”</p><p>    He offered her another small smile before reaching across the aisle and gently shaking Georgianna’s shoulder. “Georgie, we’re nearly there. Wake up, Georgie.”</p><p>    With a groan and a grumble, the Caribbean heiress dragged herself into an upright position and blinked groggily. “We’re back already?”</p><p>    “I’m afraid so,” her guardian drawled good naturedly. “We’re going to go to Trafalgar House for dinner and then I will escort you back to Mrs. Griffiths afterwards.”</p><p>    “I suppose Charlotte should move back to my side then, shouldn’t she?” Georgianna asked, smirking. Sidney nodded and carefully handed his lady across the aisle. As she sat, Georgianna offered her an even bigger grin. “Charlotte? You may want to pinch your cheeks some. You have a nearly perfect indention of Sidney’s lapel button on your cheek.”</p><p>**************************************************************************************</p><p>    Upon their return to Trafalgar House, the trio was descended upon by the entirety of the Parker family. Tom was first to the carriage, haphazardly handing the ladies down before he launched himself at Sidney, eager to know if their plan had succeeded. Sidney frowned as he watched both ladies stumble but offered Arthur a grateful look as the jovial man steadied the pair. Mary was much more controlled with her greeting, and embraced each woman tightly before embracing Sidney himself. He pressed a kiss to his sister in law’s cheek before doing the same to Diana. Arthur shook his hand before offering an arm to Charlotte and Georgianna and leading them inside. Sidney did the same to Mary and Diana and left Tom to follow in their wake. It had been a long day of traveling and a long week of bustling around. Tom and his insolence could wait until they were seated.</p><p>**************************************************************************************</p><p>    Sunlight streamed through Sidney’s window early, bringing a grimace to his face. They’d spend much of the evening discussing everything that they’d encountered in London with his family. In fact, it had gone so late that Sidney had escorted Georgianna home and then returned to find his family still questioning poor Charlotte about who she had come across or invited. It was only when he saw her weary chocolate eyes that Sidney had had enough and finally intervened. He’d pointed out the exhaustion Charlotte, and himself, were still feeling and insisted they be allowed to retire. Sidney was certain Tom was about to protest, but Mary’s glare quickly put an end to anything he might have wished to say. </p><p>    Still, this morning seemed to come remarkably early. Sidney groaned and scrubbed a hand over his face as he sat up. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t be having any solid rest until he handled the matter of the box in his pocket, so he dragged his weary frame from his bed and dressed. It was a glorious morning for a walk.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>    Charlotte was surprised to find herself awake early that morning. She was embarrassed to admit it, but it may have had something to do with the restful nap she’d secured in Sidney’s embrace the day prior. She certainly could get used to that sort of impropriety. Blushing as she dressed, Charlotte decided to head for breakfast and see if she might seek out Mary. She’d missed the counsel of the older woman this week.</p><p>    Lightly descending the stairs, she was pleased to find that Mary was just sitting down to break her fast in the sunlit room. “Good morning, Mary.”</p><p>    “Good morning, my dear,” Mary smiled warmly. “Did you sleep well?”</p><p>    Charlotte nodded as she helped herself to a scone. She prayed a blush was not alighting her cheeks as she remembered what she dreamt about. “It was nice to be home, I mean back here, in Sanditon.”</p><p>    “I am delighted that this can seem like home for you, dear,” the older woman smiled gently. “We do so adore you, Charlotte. You will always have a home here.”</p><p>    “Thank you, Mary. How have you been? Tom, the children?”</p><p>    “Oh, we’re all doing fine, just fine. I have been making arrangements for the ball and working with Diana and Arthur to help prepare our little seaside for elegance.”</p><p>    “It’s  going to be magnificent, Mary, I just know it,” Charlotte grinned. “Georgie did such a wonderful job piquing interest.”</p><p>              “It will be wonderful, I’m sure,” she agreed, pleased that her young friend was so happy. “You being here this summer has been such a blessing, Charlotte.”</p><p>              “I’ll have to agree with you on that sentiment, Mary,” a deep voice resonated from the doorway. Both women turned to see Sidney Parker leaning casually against the doorframe.</p><p>            “Oh goodness, Sidney, I hadn’t heard you come in,” Mary startled. </p><p>            “Sorry,” he offered sheepishly. “I had no intention of disturbing your breakfast or startling you. I was hoping I could borrow Charlotte for a walk this morning, if she was willing.”</p><p>             Charlotte looked to Mary briefly, noting the blonde’s gentle smile. Turning to Sidney, she nodded. “I would very much like that.”</p><p>              Mary smiled as she saw her brother in law hold his hand out to the young brunette. Charlotte, in turn, grinned and took his hand, allowing him to lead her from the house. They were such a remarkable pair.</p><p>*****************************************************************</p><p>             Sidney took advantage of the relatively empty streets and kept a hold of Charlotte’s hand. Softly conversing, they made their way up to the cliffs, what he was beginning to unconsciously consider their spot. As their pace began to slow, Sidney felt his heart quicken as his nerves began to take a toll. He’d been in a similar spot once before, though he knew the results were vastly different. However, the nerves hadn’t seemed quite so overwhelming at that point. Now? Now he felt as though he would swoon like a maiden if he didn’t start breathing properly soon. </p><p>             Clearing his throat, Sidney stopped and stood directly in front of Charlotte. Gently tilting her chin up so their gazes met, he offered her a small smile.</p><p>              “Charlotte?”</p><p>              “Yes?” She asked, eyebrows raised.</p><p>              Taking a deep breath, he gripped the box in his pocket to steady himself. “Charlotte Heywood, you have made me the happiest of men in just a few short weeks. You have also vexed me more than I ever thought possible!”</p><p>              Charlotte opened her mouth to protest but he shook his head and continued, gently taking both of her hands. “You challenge me. You make me my best self, my truest self. You deserve to be loved and treasured and respected for the remarkable woman you are and I wish most ardently to spend the rest of my life doing so. My dear, darling Charlotte, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”</p><p>              Tears filled her eyes as she heard his declaration of love. Gripping his hands tightly, she beamed through the tears. “Oh, Sidney, yes. Yes, darling Sidney I will marry you!”</p><p>               Sidney Parker felt as if, in that moment, he could soar off of the cliffs to the dunes beyond. He dipped his head and captured Charlotte in a searing kiss before pulling her off of her feet and spinning her around and around. Her happy giggles filled his ears as he held her tight. When he finally sat her back on her feet he leaned back to look at her face. Gently, he wiped the tears from her cheeks and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.</p><p>               “Dearest Charlotte,” he grinned. “My dear, dear Charlotte. You have made me so incredibly happy. I have dreamed of this moment for weeks, but these last few days my mind has been on nothing else.”</p><p>               “I can see why,” she teased. “It is such an all consuming thought!”</p><p>               “You see, my love,” he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “London gave me many things to think about. I got a sort of present for you, and then, I made a most important trip to a charming village.”</p><p>                “A village?”</p><p>                “Oh yes, a charming one. I’m sure you’re quite acquainted with it, in fact. I was informed by numerous Heywoods that their eldest sister was not only the best shot of them all, but the most stubborn as well. She once climbed a tall tree and refused to come down for an entire day because she didn’t wish to attend music lessons,” he teased.</p><p>             “You went to my house? You met my family?” Charlotte’s eyes widened.</p><p>            “I had too. I had to get your father’s approval,” Sidney explained. “They send their love, and a lot of letters. I have them for you, I just didn’t want to ruin this surprise.”</p><p>            “This was quite the surprise, indeed!”</p><p>           “Would you mind one more?”</p><p>           “How could there be more?” She asked incredulously.</p><p>            “It’s a bit unorthodox, I’ll admit,” he blushed a little, pulling the ring box out of his pocket. He handed it to her, watching as she opened it and admired the ring inside. “I know that traditionally, you aren’t to see the ring until our wedding day. But I needed you to know how much I love and admire you. When we are wed, I will place this ring on your finger, and I will forever pledge my loyalty to you, Charlotte. I love you.”</p><p>            “Oh Sidney, it’s gorgeous,” she gushed, tearing up once more. Gently framing his face, she placed a soft, tender kiss to his lips. “I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m so sorry this has been so delayed. Dealing with this current world has rather overwhelmed me. However, I really enjoyed researching regency customs and traditions for this chapter and hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Your Rogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p>    The entire, admittedly slow, walk back towards Trafalgar House found the newly engaged pair smiling more than they had ever believed possible. Charlotte held the gently contoured leather box, gazing unbelievingly at the sapphire ring nestled inside. Sidney took a small liberty and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked. He couldn’t stop grinning at the magnificent creature next to him. There was no fathomable way she had truly agreed to be his forever; it was the most incredible thing that had ever occurred. Charlotte was oblivious, threading her own arm around his frame and turning to beam up at him. Gently closing the box, she offered it back to him.</p><p>    “It’s absolutely exquisite, Sidney,” she smiled. </p><p>    He took the box and carefully secured it once more in his pocket. Offering her a roguish grin, he stopped their walk to twirl her around suddenly. “You are the exquisite one, my love,”</p><p>    Her contagious giggles filled the air once more as she spun. “I am n…”</p><p>    Sidney gently lay a finger on her lips to shush her. “Now, none of that Miss Heywood. I shall not allow anyone to disparage the love of my life. As her fiancé it is my duty to defend her honor from all, even you!”</p><p>    Playfully, she swatted his chest, heat rushing to her cheeks and she moved again towards town. He quickly caught back up to her and offered his arm. Charlotte instantly slipped her hand in the crook of his arm and squeezed gently. They walked in companionable silence once more as they approached the hustle and bustle of the town waking up. Just before they approached Trafalgar House, Sidney leaned close to his fiancée’s ear and whispered.</p><p>    “You truly are exquisite, Charlotte. Absolutely gorgeous.”</p><p>    She shivered slightly at the proximity and the dark timbre his voice took on. Not one to back down from a challenge, she leaned up to return the sentiment. “And you, Sidney Parker, are devilishly handsome.”</p><p>    Any other time, the middle Parker brother would have easily brushed off such a compliment. He would have offered his signature smirk, perhaps a roguish grin, and then turned the endearment in a way that left the lady wholly affected and him scoff free. But this was Charlotte, his Charlotte, whispering so tantalizingly in his ear, her voice taking on a husky quality that filled his head with all manners of marital moments he suddenly desired most ardently. For the first time in a long while, perhaps the whole of his life, Sidney Parker was left standing shocked, a scarlet tinge upon his face. </p><p>    Charlotte, pleased with her ability to freeze her fiance, stood back upon tiptoe and placed a kiss to his cheek. “You are now my outlier, Mr. Parker.”</p><p>    Sidney could only watch as his charming fiancée grinned and walked airily into Trafalgar House to greet Mary. He stood in awe for a few seconds as his brain processed the moment he’d just been privy to. Finally shaking his head, he moved past the bewildered townsfolk gathered to watch the elusive Mr. Parker standing in the open doorway. Entering Trafalgar House, he scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed deeply. </p><p>    “Minx,” he muttered under his breath. That woman was going to be his biggest challenge.</p><p>**************************************************************************************</p><p>    Mary could barely contain her grin as she watched Sidney lead Charlotte out of the house. She had a feeling she was about to gain a sister, and she couldn’t think of a more remarkable young lady to join the Parker ranks. She’d known Sidney for over a decade and yet, in some ways, she felt that she was only now seeing the full depths of her brother in law. Charlotte both challenged and completed him, and she hoped that their morning walk may yet prove to provide a little more hope and joy for Sanditon.</p><p>    She was still quietly musing about the pair when Tom made his way down to break his fast. Her husband’s good humor had begun returning, and for that, Mary was grateful. However, he still retained an uncanny ability to say the wrong thing at the wrong time and his undying love for Sanditon. Because of this, Mary was never quite sure how her husband was going to start his mornings. This particular morning, he seemed to already be frowning as he sat down. Offering him a warm smile, she passed him the scones he preferred. </p><p>    “Good morning, dear. How did you sleep?”</p><p>    “Morning, Mary,” he muttered, biting into the scone. “I slept fairly well, but I am rather disconcerted that the vast majority of our Sanditon Board is seemingly undedicated to our task at hand.”</p><p>    “Undedicated? Tom, surely you’re being too harsh,” she soothed. </p><p>    “Where are they, Mary? We had to cut last night’s discussion short, so I assumed they’d be here early this morn to continue with the efforts. We are less than a fortnight away from our pinnacle. We must use every moment available!”</p><p>    She shook her head disappointedly. “Tom, I will not continue to discuss this with you. Sanditon is saved. She is insured and workers are preparing her for her finest week to date. Your siblings have accomplished that. Sidney, Georgie, and Charlotte spent much of this week in London working tirelessly to proclaim the news and invitation. They met as committee for hours last night, until the point when they were exhausted. We cannot ask for more. Things will either work for Sanditon, or they will not. But you will not continue to behave like a petulant child. You will not ostracize your brothers or our friends with this intolerable behavior any longer. You have cost yourself so much in all of this; your dreams of Sanditon, your finances, your relationship with your brothers, and our marriage. When will you realize the price you’ve paid?”</p><p>    That made him pale, gaze meeting hers for the first time in weeks. “Our marriage? Mary what… what on earth?”</p><p>    “Do you really think that your incredible lack of faith in me, that your unwillingness to trust me and your willingness to jeopardize everything we and everyone we love has would have no consequences? You have become a stranger, Tom, to me and to our children. Sanditon may be on the brink of recovery, but it will take more effort, and care, from you to see repair of anything else,” she spoke firmly. She offered him a sad smile and a kiss on the cheek as she stood. “Your brother and Charlotte will return shortly. If they have any news to impart to you, I pray you undertake it with humility and grace. There are things more important than wealth and dreams, Thomas.”</p><p>**************************************************************************************</p><p>    Charlotte could hardly believe the boldness that had overcome her as she whispered in Sidney’s ear. Rushing into the house was seemingly the only way to contain the blush that was overwhelming her person. Where had such boldness and intimacy come from? Her heart thundered as she tried to calmly walk towards the parlor. A bright, joyous laugh broke out, startling her.</p><p>    Mary stood in the entrance to the parlor, covering her mouth as more laughter bubbled out. Charlotte turned to follow her gaze and was shocked to see Sidney still standing in the ajar doorway to the house. Turning back towards the blonde woman, Charlotte felt her cheeks heat yet again. Mary reached out and squeezed Charlotte’s hand and she sought to contain her humor.</p><p>    “Oh dear Charlotte, what have you done to the poor man?” she giggled. “I’ve never seen Sidney Parker shocked at anything before. You’ve stunned him!”<br/>    “Oh, I… I did not,” Charlotte stammered. “I merely…”</p><p>    “Whatever it was, I wholeheartedly approve. Men need a good shock from time to time,” Mary offered brightly. </p><p>    At this point, Sidney managed to join the women and offered his own good natured grin. “She is simply a marvel, Mary.”</p><p>    Charlotte smiled brightly at him as the three moved to sit in the parlor. Tom was quick to join them, offering a half hearted smile of his own. Sidney exchanged a look with Charlotte, a question in his eyes. At her small nod, he grinned even wider.</p><p>    “Tom, Mary,” he began, offering a hand to Charlotte. She took it easily, moving to stand with him. “We have something to share. Charlotte has done me the absolute greatest honor of agreeing to become my wife!”</p><p>    “Oh my dears!” Mary exclaimed, standing abruptly, hands clasped tightly.</p><p>    However, it was Tom who moved first. In an act that surprised his wife, and brother, the eldest Parker tightly embraced his brother before moving to gently hug Charlotte. “Congratulations, both of you! Oh Charlotte you will make a wonderful addition to the Parker family. I couldn’t be happier!”</p><p>    Mary beamed approvingly at her husband as she tugged the couple into hugs of her own. “Oh you two wonderful darlings! How absolutely splendid!”</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>    The next several days became a blur of celebration and preparation. Word of the impending matrimony spread like wildfire throughout the small seaside town. Georgianna was full of smirks and anticipation of the jealousy that would ensue during the grand event. She wholeheartedly supported Mary’s suggestion that they announce the engagement officially at the Midsummer’s Ball. However, if she was happy, Arthur was ecstatic at the news. Upon being told, he’d promptly picked up and spun around each Charlotte and Sidney. This, of course, resulted in Diana declaring he’d had much too much exercise for the day, but he considered it worth it.</p><p>    The town itself was all a bustle preparing for the grand to do that was now only a week away. Builders and tradesmen were hard at work to complete and arrange the terrace apartments into a temporary hotel. There were already several letters inquiring as to their rent for the celebration. Local shop owners were doing their best to ensure that their stores would be able to put their best foot forward; to house their best wares for the beau monde. All over Sanditon, there was a general buzz of excitement as the week approached. Unlike the typical balls and celebrations of the ton, a midsummer festival was open to all. It was expected that the people of gentle birth would attend, as well as those of other stations, should they want to. As such, there was no corner of the town that was left alone. Absolutely everyone in the town had a task to complete. Some were working to prepare for the various events to be held throughout the week. Others prepared for the celebration of midsummer itself. Children, quite often led by the youngest Parkers, would gather wild flowers to decorate shop windows and to lay amongst the pews of the church. It was here that Sidney often found his fiancée.</p><p>    Charlotte was a natural with children, as was to be expected with her many siblings. Still, it always gave Sidney an overwhelmingly warm feeling deep in his chest when he saw her interacting with them.Today, he found them on the river’s edge, gathering wild flowers. Leaning against a nearby tree, he smiled. There was something about watching Charlotte around children that made him yearn for a child of his own. Their own. It was a deep pull, not unlike the pride he felt when the banns had been read the previous Sunday. She was almost truly his.</p><p>    While her father did not wish to travel beyond the boundaries of their county, a quirk Charlotte had fully anticipated, her mother and a few of her closest siblings would be arriving a few days after the ball. Charlotte had her heart set on marrying in Sanditon, saying that it was where their story had truly taken place. Her mother had agreed, as long as she could help Mary host the breakfast and oversee the trousseau Georgie and Susan were helping to acquire. Charlotte believed that the majority would come from the local seamstress, but unbeknownst to her, Georgie and Susan had begun to utilize the help of Mrs. Arnold to procure more London-approved outfits as well. Thanks to the budding penpal relationship between Georgie and Allison Heywood, Mrs. Heywood was kept well informed. It seemed to Sidney that things were very much coming together.</p><p>    Finally noticed by the children, and consequently, Charlotte, Sidney offered a small smile. “Hello, sweetheart.”</p><p>    “Hello darling,” she grinned in return, moving to where he stood beneath the tree. </p><p>    “I have come to fetch you, I’m afraid,” he explained, offering her an arm. </p><p>    Charlotte linked her arm through his and turned to regard the children who’d followed her. “Come along, everybody. Let us return to our homes and fetch some lunch. Mr. Parker here has come to remind us.”</p><p>    “Actually, I’ve come to fetch you to Georgianna,” he corrected as they led the children back towards town. “She says a shipment has arrived and she requires your assistance?”</p><p>             “I wonder what that could be,” the brunette puzzled. “Maybe her gown for the ball has arrived? It was due to come in from London last week but was late.”</p><p>             “Now that you mention it,” he grinned, knowing it was far more than one gown that had arrived. “I do believe it had something to do with gowns.”</p><p>**********************************************************************</p><p>               Sidney escorted Charlotte to Trafalgar House and watched as Mary directed her up to her own room. Upstairs, she found Georgianna surrounded by nearly a dozen dresses and gowns. Closing the door behind her, Charlotte gasped.</p><p>    “Georgianna? Goodness what is all of this? I thought you only purchased a few new gowns.”</p><p>    “Oh, I did. Half of these are yours!”</p><p>    “Mine? Oh, Georgie! I couldn’t!” Charlotte protested, eyes widening. “Tell me you didn’t purchase gowns for me?”</p><p>    “No of course not, Charlotte,” she grinned, arms spread to gesture to everything. “I also bought you several dresses.”</p><p>              “Oh, Georgianna,” she sighed. “You had Mrs. Arnold keep my measurements, didn’t you?”</p><p>              “Of course I did, silly. We are the best of friends, you and I. It is only right that I treat you to some new clothes, especially given how important the midsummer celebration is turning out to be!”</p><p>              “Important?”</p><p>              “Of course! I know you’re from the country, Charlotte but even you must know that this will be an important moment for you to be seen as Sidney’s fiancée? This is where the beau monde will be at its absolute worst. They will scrutinize everything, especially Eliza Campion. I will not permit you to be scrutinized without being properly outfitted.”</p><p>             Charlotte paled a bit, gently sitting on her bed. “I hadn’t really considered that.”</p><p>            Georgianna moved to sit next to her, squeezing her hand. “Now let's not become overwhelmed, Charlotte. You are every bit a match for every woman in the ton. Just think how splendidly you did in London. These clothes are just… consider them armor! You already have an entire armory of weapons, so I have merely provided the armor.”</p><p>            “Weapons?”</p><p>            “Of course, dear Charlotte,” she smiled encouragingly. “Your wit, charm, looks, and of course, the greatest weapon in your arsenal; the love and devotion of one Sidney Parker.”</p><p>            In spite of her hesitance, Charlotte did smile at that. She had no doubt that Sidney would protect her, and her honor, against whomever he pleased. “Alright then, let us see what fashion you wish to bestow upon me.”</p><p>             The girls spent the next hour going over the different dresses and gowns that had been designed by the lovely Mrs. Arnold. Charlotte found that she rather enjoyed the luxury of having brand new dresses, and she couldn’t argue with the beautiful fits and fabrics her friend had selected. She was particularly fond of the sapphire gown that had been selected for the ball itself. It reminded her of the ring Sidney held for her; it reminded her of the future that awaited her in just a few weeks.</p><p>**************************************************************************</p><p>                The night before the opening picnic, Sidney found himself still at Trafalgar House, despite the hour growing near midnight. He found himself increasingly loath to leave Charlotte, or the house she dwelt in. It was to the point that though she, and the other ladies, had retired some hours ago, yet he remained ensconced in his brother’s study, just for a semblance of proximity. </p><p>                 Scrubbing a hand over his face he laughed softly. “What a sap I’ve become.”</p><p>               “Oh I don’t know,” a soft voice came from the doorway. Sidney turned to see Tom stroll into the study, sitting across from him. “I think you’ve rather hit your stride.”</p><p>                Sidney raised an eyebrow but took the glass of port his brother offered. “Hit my stride?”</p><p>                “Yes I rather think that you have become your best version, being in love,” Tom explained. “I’ve never seen you so relaxed, Sidney. You have become an incredible man. This last week has shown me just how perfect you and Charlotte truly are. I don’t think you’re a sap, dear brother. I think you’re in love.”</p><p>               Sidney laughed once more, offering his brother a carefree grin in what felt like the first time in years. “You know, I told Charlotte that. I told her that she made me my best self.”</p><p>                “I think she truly does,” he smiled. “That remarkable young woman has saved Sanditon. But more importantly, I believe she’s saving us. She’s brought back my brother, for the first time in nearly a decade. She’s helped me to realize how lucky I am to have Mary, and how much I need to work for my own marriage. I am truly grateful to the both of you.”</p><p>                 “Do you mean that?” Sidney asked, eyebrows raised. “Because I don’t think you always felt that way. There was a time you would have preferred Eliza Campion. In some ways, I worry you would still prefer her.”</p><p>                Tom had the decency to look chastised. Ducking his head, he felt heat rise in his cheeks. “I know I’ve made some horrendous mistakes. I never should have insisted you wed Eliza, or insinuate the things I did. I was at my wits end, Sidney. I didn’t know how I was possibly going to recover and it seemed so perfect. You could save us so simply. But I neglected to consider you or Charlotte. Or anybody else really. I’m incredibly sorry. More so than you’ll probably ever know. But all I can say is that I know you and Charlotte belong together and I am so proud of you both. You will be so happy.”</p><p>                 The middle brother considered the statement for a moment before he offered his brother his hand. “In that case, I forgive you, Tom. I don’t want there to continue to be animosity between us. I’m nervous enough about the beau monde coming as it is. I imagine you are as well.”</p><p>                  Tom shook his hand smiling. “Oh absolutely. I tried to retire an hour ago and yet here I am, my mind all a flutter. I hope this week goes well. I hope people even bother to show up. I feel as though we have thousands of tasks still to complete.”</p><p>                  “I’m sure they will, Tom. Georgianna made sure to goad everyone she came across into coming.”</p><p>                  “I have no doubt that she inspired a great many people to attend,” he conceded, smiling. “I’m sure it will all go to plan. I feel a great deal better off than you.”</p><p>                   “Oh?”</p><p>                   “Oh yes, brother. I feel quite grateful that I am not trying to run this extravaganza whilst planning a wedding and lining over my fiancée. I couldn’t imagine,” he offered a small teasing smirk.</p><p>                  Sidney rolled his eyes at his elder brother. “I shall pretend you had well meaning advice for me in this time of nerves and longing.”</p><p>                  Tom laughed heartily at his brother’s remark, standing as Sidney did. “You know I jest, dear Sidney! All will be well. We should try to get some sleep before the chaos descends upon us on the morrow. I doubt either Mary or Charlotte would look very favorably upon us oversleeping and missing the picnic.”</p><p>                Sidney nodded and moved towards the door, grabbing his hat as he did. “You are right, I am sure.”</p><p>                 “Of course I am, you’ll see. This week of festivities will fly by, unbeknownst to either you or I. And then, we shall host the most marvelous wedding known to these parts and all of your immediate nerves will be put to rest. I promise. It’s the least we could do. Least I could do,” he swore, seeing his brother to the door. </p><p>*********************************************************************</p><p>                The next morning dawned bright and early for the residents of Sanditon. Charlotte found it hard to drag herself from the comfort of her warm bed. They’d spent so many long days preparing for this morning's picnic, and she felt rather worn out. In fact, she found herself increasingly excited for her impending nuptials and honeymoon, and not just for the being married aspect. No, Charlotte found herself longing for the rest that a honeymoon would surely bring. She found herself desiring mornings spent in bed, in Sidney’s arms, where they could rest as much as they pleased. Actually she found herself desiring a great many things that had to do with Sidney and his arms. Shaking her head, she clambered groggily out of bed and began to prepare. Her brand new dress in light blue would look lovely, she decided.</p><p>                 Once dressed, she hurried down the stairs to see about helping Mary. At the bottom, she came across Sidney just as he arrived. He grinned warmly at her and captured her lips in a quick kiss.</p><p>                 “Good morning, my love,” he greeted, frowning slightly when he noticed the tinges of exhaustion in her face. “Are you well? You look rather tired.”</p><p>                  She smiled and reached out to caress his cheek. “Not to worry, darling. I’m a bit tired, but we’ve been working awfully hard preparing for this. Nothing a good night’s sleep won’t fix.”</p><p>                  He nodded and gently tugged her hand into his before leading them towards breakfast. “I suppose we will just have to ensure that happens then.”</p><p>                  “I honestly spent this morning looking so forward to our honeymoon for that exact reason,” she admitted, a pink tinge gracing her cheeks.</p><p>                  Sidney felt a familiar heat well up in his chest as his eyes darkened. “Oh? You were thinking of our honeymoon?”</p><p>                 “Well, I… I was thinking how pleasing it would be to be able to sleep in. To be able to just relax in your arms and not have to wake early or rise with a multitude of tasks to accomplish,” she explained. </p><p>                “That does some magnificent indeed,” he agreed, recalling how splendid she felt in his arms. If they were to be in bed… no, he’d better stop there. Shaking his head briefly, he smiled. “I suppose we must simply ensure that you get as many lie ins as you’d like, sweetheart. Whatever you desire shall be yours.”</p><p>               “You’re going to be a rather indulgent husband, aren’t you?” She grinned, dark eyes brought out by the blue of her gown.</p><p>                “Charlotte, if you desired the moon, it would be my greatest pleasure to bring it to you,” he said sincerely. Noting her grin, he nudged her shoulder playfully with his. “Luckily for me, you only desire a few naps.”</p><p>                As desired, her laughter rang out as she playfully swatted his arm. “Sidney Parker you are a rogue!”</p><p>               “Ah yes my dear,” he grinned boyishly. “But I am your rogue, remember?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sea Bathing Jellyfish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p><p>	Breakfast was a quiet affair for the residents of Trafalgar House that morn. Each of the individuals strained their ears in the hopes of hearing the clattering of arriving carriages, despite the festivities not being scheduled until closer to noon. Tom, in particular, seemed incredibly anxious and was scarcely able to swallow his last bite of scone before he stood from his seat and straightened his waist coat. The ladies and Sidney exchanged bemused glances.</p><p>	“Well then, I think I will go to check on the beachfront to ensure that the tents are coming along as planned. I shall also call in on Arthur and Diana,” the older man mused, more to himself than anyone else. He strode from the room without so much as a glance towards the others. </p><p>	“Well, I suppose….” Charlotte trailed off as Tom suddenly returned, pressing a quick kiss to Mary’s cheek before leaving once more. </p><p>	“Do remember to breathe dear,” Mary called after him. “We have several hours still.”</p><p>	“You were saying, Charlotte?” Sidney prompted.</p><p>	“I was going to say that I suppose I should call on Georgianna before too long, as she is rather slow to rise and ready. Is there much else left to be done, Mary?”</p><p>	The blonde smiled tiredly. “I do not think there is much left for us to do, really, dear. We have the beach set up with tents and tables for the picnic. We will be eating and enjoying the luxuries of a sea bath later on this afternoon. I would expect that the guests will want to settle into their accomodations at some point as well. I think we shall simply be gracious hostesses and enjoy the sunshine.”</p><p>	“Tomorrow the men will be up and gone early for the hunt. We will luncheon whilst we’re away and return sometime late afternoon,” Sidney pointed out. “So tomorrow should be fairly straightforward as well. I’ve arranged all of the details for that, with Arthur’s assistance. We should leave you ladies to enjoy your time painting on the cliff sides.”</p><p>	“That was relatively simple to arrange as well,” Mary agreed. “Diana did a magnificent job working with the vendors to provide supplies. Mrs. Griffith has agreed to offer pointers and classes to anyone who is interested in assistance. We will have the beauty of the clifftops, the beach, and pre-arranged flower bouquets to choose from.”</p><p>	“I made sure we will be able to have a suitable picnic lunch tomorrow, as well,” Charlotte piped up. “I think that this will be a most enjoyable couple of days. I am so excited for Sanditon to get back on its feet as it should.”</p><p>	Mary laughed lightly. “Remember, dear girl, that that is only half of our momentous occasion. We had a great deal to do between now and Sunday evening. But I am most confident in our abilities. You both have done so much to help us, and we have so very much to celebrate.”</p><p>	She reached out and squeezed each of their forearms lightly. Charlotte beamed as Sidney allowed himself a rare grin. Turning towards his sister in law, he smiled wider. “It’s going to be exactly what we need, Mary. You’ll see. Then you and the children can enjoy the rest of your summer whilst Tom attempts to formulate a newer, bigger plan.”</p><p>	Mary sighed and looked a bit tempted to scold Sidney before Charlotte spoke up. “Yes, Mary, just think how well Tom will look trying to explain to the board why Sanditon simply needs an elephant fountain in the middle of the square!”</p><p> </p><p>************************************************************************************</p><p>	The rest of the morning passed rather quickly for the Parkers, and soon to be Parkers. Their early concerns for their event’s attendance were soon proven to be quite for naught. As the time for the picnic rapidly approached, so too did the carriages from London. In fact, even Lady Denham had remarked on the rapidly approaching crowds as she promenaded down to the shore. It seemed that nearly all of the beau monde had deemed this unheard of event most crucial to attend, if for nothing more than to ridicule its failure. Carriages carrying gentlemen and ladies from all over London and its estates were rapidly gathering.  Lady Worcester was regrettably unable to attend, having previously made arrangements with the Prince Regent. However, she sent her endorsement, as well as several items for the auction, championing their cause even further. </p><p>	Charlotte stood with Georgianna to greet the guests as they arrived and direct them to either their accommodations or towards the beachfront. It was decided that the pair would be less ostentatious than Tom, and would be more suitable considering they had invited a good half of the attendees. As such, Mary and Tom were with their children down on the shore. They, as well as Diana and Arthur, were greeting the visitors at the beach and welcoming them to the picnic. </p><p>	Georgianna was pleased to see a great many young ladies that she and Charlotte had invited and called upon during their time in London. She cheerfully exchanged handshakes and grasps with each and was pleased to see that many of her new acquaintances greeted her warmly. It was absolutely exhilarating to be back in the midst of so much of society. It was not for everyone, being a part of such chaos and scrutiny, but the Caribbean heiress excelled at the limelight and intricacies of such interactions. She loved being a part of all of the action and gossip. It gave her insight into the inner workings of the beau monde and allowed her to be better prepared to support her friends and family against their intentions. She was particularly interested in how the once almost Mrs. Parker was going to react to the new, destined to be Mrs. Parker.</p><p>	As if the fates had heard her inner thoughts, the very next carriage opened to reveal the infamous Mrs. Campion and two of her esteemed friends. As a footman handed them down, Georgianna couldn’t help the smirk that graced her face. Moving near Charlotte, she offered the ladies her biggest cat-ate-the-canary grin and offered a light curtsy. </p><p>	“Why Mrs. Campion, you did manage to join us, after all!” she greeted cheerily. “I so look forward to having you celebrate with us this fine week. We have so very much to be happy about here, do you not agree? It’s a beautiful summer week, it’s the time of new and wonderful things!”</p><p>	Mrs. Campion’s face began to turn a shade similar to her carrot colored dress. It appeared that she was not as thrilled to be in Sanditon as her friends. Still, she managed to purse her lips and visibly look both Georgianna and Charlotte up and down before responding. <br/>“We did manage to find some time to come to Sanditon. I always did wish to better support Sidney in his efforts for this little town. Let him know he was supported by real wealth and status.”</p><p>	Georgianna raised her brows but smirked deeper. “Oh you needn’t worry, dear Mrs. Campion. My dear guardian has incredible support from his family, Charlotte, and Lady Worcestor. Not to mention myself. I am an heiress with wealth from the Caribbean and Isles you know? Oh you poor, kind dear. Worrying about Sidney for the last several days was so kind of you, but I cannot begin to stress how unnecessary.”</p><p>	Charlotte flushed at her friend’s words but was unable to come up with a suitable response or way of chastising Georgie in public. Instead, she addressed the ladies who had accompanied Mrs. Campion and gestured towards the path that led to the beach. “We’re having a picnic lunch down by the seashore and then we’re going to offer guests a chance to sea bathe. It’s very refreshing.”</p><p>	“I’m sure Mrs. Campion remembers how highly Tom recommended the sea bathing at the regatta,” a deep voice interrupted. All the women turned to see the roguishly handsome Sidney Parker leaning upon the building nearby. “I’m sure you will enjoy yourselves ladies. Now, if you will forgive me, I am bound to fetch Georgianna and Charlotte so that we may also join the festivities down on the shore. I am quite certain that we will see you around.”</p><p>	With that, Sidney Parker offered an arm to each Georgianna and Charlotte and walked them towards the beach. The proud smile he beamed at his ward did not go unnoticed by the irate Mrs. Campion.</p><p>**************************************************************************************</p><p>	Charlotte adored the sea. The waves and salty air were invigorating in a way she’d never experienced before coming to Sanditon. When she sea bathed, they enveloped her and relaxed her in the most delightful way. Recently, she’d also had the added benefit of the sea reminding her of one Sidney Parker. A dripping wet, naked Sidney Parker to be certain. The day of their fateful interlude down on the shore, Charlotte, sweet naive Charlotte, had done her best to spin away and protect both of their modesties. However, there was that brief glimpse of a tan, chiseled body that never quite left her subconscious. It was here, changing into the bathing costume, that that image often revisited her. Even as Georgianna beamed at her from the opposing bench, Charlotte felt her face heat. Why did her wedding have to be so far away?</p><p>	“Come on, Charlotte,” the heiress beamed. “I, for one, love the sea, and I do not want to miss a chance to watch all of these Londoners go skirt up like jellyfish. Especially Mrs. Campion!”</p><p>	Charlotte grinned at her friend and allowed the enthusiasm to spread to herself. “You are incorrigible Georgie! But I confess, I am eager to swim again.”</p><p>	Giggling, the two ladies exited the sheds and began to swim and splash in the cool dark water. At a glance, it seemed that several other ladies from London were also beginning to enjoy the relief the sea water provided. However, there were others, a certain Mrs. Campion it appeared, who were barely able to maintain their equilibrium in the bathing costumes. In fact, it appeared that Georgianna was quite apt in her description that the beau monde ladies would resemble jellyfish, or at least the sea nettles Charlotte was more used to.</p><p>	“See? I told you this would be worth seeing,” Georgie grinned. “These poor dears do not understand the concepts of buoyancy! As scandalous as they’d find it, I bet it would save them some near drownings to go without the costumes entirely.”</p><p>	“You mean naked?” Charlotte’s eyes widened, a certain image recalled to her mind’s eye.</p><p>	“Why not? The men do so,” she pointed out. “That’s how I learned to swim as well, back home. There’s something so freeing about being in the clothes God gave you, do you not agree?”</p><p>	Charlotte took that moment to duck beneath the waves to cool her flaming face.</p><p>**************************************************************************************</p><p>	Late that night, much later than it should’ve been, considering the morn’s early hunt, Sidney found himself once again stationed in his brother’s study. Tom and Mary sat up with him, as did Charlotte, each seeming loathe to go to bed in the wake of the day’s success. It was quite the promising thing to have so many of the ton staying in Sanditon to see what the rest of the festivities would hold. </p><p>	Mary reached over to squeeze Tom’s forearm and offered him a soft smile. “Dearest, are you not thrilled with how the opening picnic went? So many people have come!”</p><p>	Tom, for his part, did indeed look more relaxed than any of the party had seen recently. He offered his wife a small grin and took her hand gently. “I am relieved that they have come, Mary, though I confess I will feel much better once the funds are fully raised.”</p><p>	“That will come soon, surely,” Charlotte soothed brightly. “All of those staying in the terrace are helping with the funds, and the activities are sure to raise some additional money. I’ve even heard that there’s to be a small entrance fee for the hunt tomorrow. That, on top of the auction and card tournament will bring in more than enough, I should think.”</p><p>	“Indeed,” Sidney agreed. “The gentlemen have decided that it is only sporting to put a bit of money upfront to make the hunt really interesting. There is bound to be quite the excitement tomorrow, I’m sure.”</p><p>	“I envy you,” Charlotte sighed wistfully. “I so wish I was to participate in the hunt instead of the painting. I am not at all skilled.”</p><p>	Mary laughed good-naturedly as Tom looked askance. “You… You do not mean that you would join the Gentleman’s hunt, Miss Charlotte, surely? That… That simply would not be borne! Why the ton would… it…”</p><p>	Still laughing, Mary squeezed her husband’s hand and hushed him. “Now now, dear. Charlotte is not suggesting she means to actually join tomorrow. She has already promised me that we shall fail quite admirably in our painting efforts together.”</p><p>	Charlotte blushed and nodded tightly at the blonde. “And I do mean to make well of my word, Mary. Whatever subject you shall choose, I promise I will fail at it quite spectacularly!”</p><p>	Sidney, meanwhile, narrowed his gaze a bit towards his elder brother. “If you had not made Mary such a noble promise, Charlotte, I am quite certain that something could have been arranged. Perhaps the next time we host a hunt?”</p><p>	Tom sputtered again. “At a gentlemen’s hunt?”</p><p>	“Why not, Tom?” Sidney baited. “She did, after all, participate in a gentleman’s cricket match when you forfeited. I believe that she is quite qualified.”</p><p>	“Well, I suppose that, when you put it that way,” the eldest admitted.</p><p>	“Nevertheless,” Charlotte interceded, smiling. “You will both enjoy the hunt, and do Sanditon proud, while Mary and I make quite a different name for ourselves with our artistry.”</p><p>	Mary giggled again and stood, tugging Tom with her. “That we will, dear Charlotte. Now, come along dear. We have an early start tomorrow, you much earlier than I. It’s time we were off to bed. Good night Charlotte, Sidney.”</p><p>	“Good night, Mary, Tom,” Charlotte offered warmly.</p><p>	“Good night.”</p><p>	Sidney stood and kissed his sister’s cheek before wishing them good night. Mary led Tom to the stairs before she turned back to view the couple. Levelling a stern look at her brother in law, she warned. “Do not wait too long to head to the inn, Sidney dear. You have an early morning as well, and I’m sure a fine hunter like Charlotte will expect her fiance to perform admirably.”</p><p>	Sidney rolled his eyes good naturedly before he nodded. “Of course, Mary. I will be along shortly. I expect my fiance will indeed wish for a good night’s sleep as well, what with all of her infamous painting to pursue tomorrow.”</p><p>	Charlotte watched the older couple descend the stairs and moved to stand behind Sidney. Boldly, she threaded her arms around his middle, sinking tiredly against his strong back. Sidney smiled at the embrace and skillfully turned so he was holding her against his chest. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he tucked her head beneath his chin. She hummed in contentment, bringing a boyish grin to Sidney’s face.</p><p>	“Are you alright, sweetheart?”</p><p>	“I think I could stay here forever, darling Sidney.” she murmured, leaning back slightly to meet his gaze. </p><p>	“Then here is where you shall stay,” he grinned, leaning to softly kiss her. Charlotte returned the kiss with equal fervor, standing on her tiptoes to better reach him. When breath demanded they separate, Sidney found himself gazing into her chocolate eyes, gently caressing her cheek. He frowned when he noticed the exhaustion he’d noticed that morning had returned seemingly tenfold. Placing a soft kiss to her forehead, he pulled her back into his embrace. “You are exhausted darling girl. You should be in bed, asleep. I can not have my future wife becoming overwrought or ill because she is too tired and I have kept her up.”</p><p>	“I have it on good authority that a man is supposed to keep his wife up, at least some of the time,” she replied cheekily, earning a blush from Sidney as he tried desperately to not think about the ways he’d like to keep Charlotte up.</p><p>	Gently tilting her face back to meet his dark gaze, he tucked an errant curl behind her ear. “Now, my little minx, I will tack that cheek up to how weary you must really be, for I know that if you were not, that pretty face of yours would be scarlet all the way down your neck. I will also assure you, my love, that come next week, when we are truly man and wife, I will have my revenge for all of these delightful little teases you’ve indulged in as of late.” </p><p>	Charlotte felt a shiver go through her involuntarily at the husky timbre his voice held. Suddenly, she was hyper aware of the heat from his hands on her waist, the dark gaze as he met her eyes. “We could always ride for Scotland tonight?”</p><p>	Sidney couldn’t stop the laughter that shook his frame then, as he held her once more against his chest. “You are indeed a force of nature, Charlotte Heywood. Now, come along. I must insist that you get some sleep so that you will not be quite so exhausted on the morrow. I do not think I will be able to prevent my worrying. Besides, I must be up by dawn to show these other men I deserve to be affianced to the acclaimed huntress Charlotte Heywood.”</p><p>	She offered him a smile and a soft kiss before slowly making her way towards the stairs. “I do still envy you. I wish very much that I was to be hunting with you tomorrow, instead of painting.”</p><p>	“I shall make you a bargain then, my lady,” he offered, pressing a kiss to her palm as she stood on the first stair. “If you promise me to get some rest and to try and enjoy yourself at the ladies’ paint, then I will take you off for a hunt tomorrow evening, just us.”</p><p>	Charlotte’s eyes lit up at the offer, and she beamed warmly at her fiance. “Will you really?”</p><p>	Knowing instantly that he’d made the right offer, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “I will, sweetheart. Do we have an agreement? Will you promise me?”</p><p>	“Of course,” she nodded eagerly. </p><p>	“That’s my girl,” he winked before softly kissing her one last time. “Now, off to bed with you, sweetheart.” </p><p>	“Goodnight, Sidney. I love you,” she grinned, slowly walking up the stairs. “I wish you luck on your hunt tomorrow.”</p><p>	“I love you too, Charlotte, and I wish you luck with your painting endeavors,” he teased. “Perhaps it will not be so bad as you say?”</p><p>	“Be careful, Mr. Parker,” she whispered teasingly. “Or you may just find yourself with the most unflattering of artwork for your parlor someday.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am terribly sorry that it has been so long since I last posted. I have been having a lot of work to do and a bit of a writer's block. I didn't want to submit anything that was subpar or wouldn't do my Sidlotte justice. However, I now know where the next few chapters are headed, so I expect that the next updates will be much quicker! Thank you for all of your kind comments and please let me know if you'd like me to keep going!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hair left down, barefoot, and expert hunters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What do you think? I have big plans for this story!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p><p>    Dawn rose over the cliffs of Sanditon bright and early, much earlier than many of the menfolk wished for. It was previously understood that any gentlemen wishing to participate in the hunt would gather outside of the terrace shortly after dawn. Once gathered, the men would make their way towards the vast forests that encompassed the north of Sanditon’s territory. There, Arther and Sidney had arranged for plenty of retrieving dogs and refreshments to be stationed. It was only the season for birds, so pheasants were the aim of the hunt this morn. There was also a chance for ducks, but only if the gentlemen chose to venture towards the ponds. All in all, it promised to be a morning of exercise and good sport for all of those involved. At least, that’s what Sidney tried to convince himself as he dragged himself from his bed sluggishly. </p><p>    “Maybe Charlotte has the right idea looking forward to lie ins on our honeymoon,” he muttered to himself, scrubbing a hand over his stubble. Groggily dressing, his subconscious was eager to provide his mind’s eye with plenty of other things he could look forward to on said honeymoon. It was enough to make him pleased he had a brisk walk ahead of him, as otherwise a cold bath might have been in order. Still, he hoped his darling Charlotte was still tucked up warmly in bed, catching up on her sleep. He fully planned on fulfilling his end of the bargain in the evening, afterall. </p><p>    Tugging on his overcoat and stifling a yawn, the notoriously rogue Parker ducked out of the inn into the crisp fog covered morning and began to cross the square to the Terrace. In the rising sunlight, he was pleased to see that nearly a dozen men had gathered, hunting rifles in hand. Upon his approach, Crowe and Babbington smiled and moved to greet him.</p><p> Grasping Crowe’s hand first, Sidney smirked at the bloodshot eyes his friend sported. “Really, Crowe? There wasn’t even a cause for drinking last night.”</p><p>“Sidney, there’s always a cause for drinking,” Crowe countered snorting. “Not all of us are as besotted and dull as you and Babbers now.”</p><p>Sidney laughed sharply and clasped hands with Babbington. “Really? You find Will and I to be dull? If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were jealous of the happiness we are trying to secure for ourselves.”</p><p>“Which, we will before the end of the week,” Babbington proclaimed jovially. “I fully intend to see to it that the lovely Miss Denham sees my point and makes me the happiest man alive. I also fully anticipate that Sidney here will be having a most interesting conversation with that delightful little spark Miss Heywood.” </p><p>“Yes he does seem quite taken with that charming country flame, doesn’t he Babbers?” Crowe drawled. “I think he likes being challenged.”</p><p>“Oh that’s undoubtedly it,” Will grinned. “Our Sidney needs a little fire in his life. In fact, I would wager that my eloquent move for the Lady Esther’s hand will inspire dear Sidney to action!”</p><p>Sidney laughed and began walking towards the others gathered. A step in, he called back over his shoulder. “Actually such a conversation already took place.”</p><p>His laughter only increased as he heard the sputtering of his friends behind him.</p><p>**************************************************************************************</p><p>    When Charlotte finally woke in the morning, she was surprised to see warm sunlight streaming through her windows. It had been a long time since she slept in that much. A grin graced her face as she realized how much more relaxed she felt. Sidney was right; she really did need to catch up on her sleep. But now that she had some, she was looking forward to her private hunt with Sidney in the evening. She wondered what her fiance would think about her skills with a gun. It was not usually a quality that gentlemen appreciated in young ladies, but Sidney was an outlier himself. Surely he would appreciate her and her skills for who she was. </p><p>    She was startled as the door to her room suddenly opened, admitting a frenzied Georgianna. “You’re still in bed? Goodness Charlotte, I did not anticipate you would still be at this hour. I had half a mind that you had already admitted defeat and were afraid to face Mrs. Campion again. I came up here to fortify you!”</p><p>    Charlotte blushed and scrambled out from the covers. “I had no intention of sleeping in so late. I am sure that I have left Mary quite alone in preparing for the paint today!”</p><p>    Georgianna laughed lightly and moved to her friend’s wardrobe. “Now now, none of that. Diana and I have helped Mary prepare and all that is left is for us to get the future Mrs. Parker ready for the day. Here, let’s wear this lovely green dress today. I think it will really bring out the highlights in your hair and I happen to know that Sidney loves green. I think it will be perfect for today.”</p><p>    Charlotte blushed lightly but acquiesced to her friend’s suggestion. Within no time, Charlotte was buttoned into the beautiful green day dress and was quickly plaiting and pinning her hair back into a pulled back style she knew society favored. She was determined to make a proper impression on the ladies gathered, especially for Mary’s sake. Once she had Georgianna’s look of approval, the young lady led her young friend down the stairs to meet up with Diana and Mary. </p><p>    Once she met up with the other ladies. Charlotte issued another round of apologies for her oversleeping. “I am terribly sorry for lying in, Mary, Diana. I had no intentions of oversleeping and leaving you both to handle it all! Well, you and Georgianna of course!”</p><p>    Mary laughed musically and handed Charlotte a scone. “Oh not to worry dear, we had it all well in hand. You deserved a bit of a lie in, you’ve helped so much in all of this after all.” </p><p>    “Absolutely,” Diana echoed, gently squeezing her arm. “You have your wedding to prepare for after all of this as well! We would never wish for you to become overtaxed or exhausted in any way. That just promotes nerves and all manners of maladies can come from that!”</p><p>    Charlotte offered both of her future sisters a warm smile and gratefully ate her scone. “Well, then I suppose I had better prepare to excel at painting instead. Have you decided what you would prefer for us to paint, Mary?”</p><p>The blonde grinned at the younger woman. “I think we shall tackle the seascape from the cliffside, my dear. I think it will give each of us the most opportunities for…. Well I suppose we shall say individual interpretations.”<br/>At that, both Charlotte and Mary burst into laughter, amusing Diana and Georgianna.</p><p>**************************************************************************************</p><p>    For the first time in a long time, Thomas Parker was thinking that Sanditon really had a chance of succeeding. The gentleman’s hunt had been quite the success! As they gathered to meet for lunch following an entire morning shooting, Tom was impressed to see nearly all of the dozen hunters had bagged either a pheasant or a duck. It also looked as though everyone was having a good time. In fact, he saw both of his brothers laughing alongside his friend’s Crowe and Babbington. He was fairly certain that they had been attempting to goad both Sidney and Arther into talking about a certain Miss Heywood for most of the morning, but it appeared that Sidney was keeping his lips sealed until the ball. Catching his gaze, Arther smiled jovially and moved towards him.</p><p>    “Tom! There you are! How did you fare brother? Did you manage to bag anything?” </p><p>    “I will admit that I have not allowed myself to truly relax enough to take part this morning,” Tom said sheepishly. “I have no bird to claim I have bested by the hunt. However, I was pleased to watch so many of our comrades partake! Did you bag anything, Arther?”</p><p>    “Alas you will no doubt remember my horrendously poor skills with a gun, Tom,” Arther grinned. “They are far too overbearing for my upper body strength and I do so loathe the repercussive sound it makes in my ears.Never to mind, I did have such a pleasant morning despite such reluctance!”</p><p>    Tom found himself smiling again at the exuberance his youngest brother was able to exude. “Well then what did you do to enjoy such a morning, Arther?”</p><p>    “I accompanied Sidney, of course,” he explained. “I was his spotter of sorts I suppose. He was so determined to be worthwhile of Charlotte, you see, being as she is such an expert markswoman. I dare say Sidney bagged both a pheasant and a duck, Tom! Both of them are absolutely beautiful, of course. Not that we’d expect anything less of our Sidney. Especially when it comes to impressing Charlotte.”</p><p>“He managed to get both? In one morning? With all of these other hunters around?”</p><p>“Indeed he did! I think he is quite pleased,” Arther smiled.</p><p>“I would say so,” Tom smirked, inwardly bemused that his younger brother would be so smitten with his fiancee. Trust Sidney to become affianced to a lady who was just as much an outlier as he. Especially since the way to her heart seemed to be eclipsed with such oddities as hunting prowess. </p><p>Sidney, meanwhile, was in the process of fending off yet another of Babbington and Crowe’s attempts to determine what he had meant that morning. “Now chaps you know by now that I will not be so easily swayed.”</p><p>“Come now, Sidney!” Will insisted. “You cannot simply inform us that such a conversation has already taken place and leave it at that! What are we to make of such a statement?”</p><p>Crowe nodded, smirking. “I for one, need to know if I am to drink to toast to your successful proposal or in honor of your fallen pride having been refused!”</p><p>“Refused?” Sidney’s face scrunched up at the thought.</p><p>Will crowed triumphantly and grasped Sidney’s shoulders. “She accepted! Oh good God man that’s magnificent! Why haven’t we heard? You rascal!”</p><p>Sidney flushed realizing he’d finally let the notion slip. Shushing his friends, he dragged them away from the gathered gentlemen. “Alright, I concede, but keep your voices down! Charlotte has agreed to marry me. We intend to announce it at the ball on Sunday. We’re marrying the week after, and you’re both invited naturally. We are trying to keep our engagement unannounced until then. There are many who would not take it too lightly, as I am sure you are aware.”</p><p>Babbington’s brow furrowed as he understood. “Of course, Sidney. I take it Mrs. Campion is one of those who would be displeased?”</p><p>Crowe just snorted. “Amongst many others. I mean Sidney here, eligible bachelor with his own wealth and good looks and health, is about to be announced stolen by a backwoods country nobody.”</p><p>Sidney’s countenance darkened drastically as he turned and grasped Crowe’s lapel. “What did you just say about her?”</p><p>Crowe laughed and held his hands up. Will gently stepped between them and placed a hand on Sidney’s chest. “Come on, Sidney, he did not mean anything by it. We know Miss Heywood is lovely and we’re both very glad for you, aren’t we Crowe?”</p><p>“Of course we are, I just mean to say—“</p><p>“He means to say that there are those who will be less than complimentary about her and I suspect that is partly why you wish to wait until the ball to have such an announcement,” Babington soothed. “After all, once publicly  announced, it would be difficult for anyone to say anything untoward.”</p><p>Sidney deflated and let go of his friend. “You’re right, I am sorry. I suppose I have become a bit protective of her as of late.”</p><p>Crowe snorted again. “A bit he says.”</p><p>Sidney looked a bit sheepish and scratched a hand through his hair. “Tom was openly opposed to it a few weeks ago. Demanded I marry Eliza and seek her physical affections, in front of Charlotte. And Eliza has tried twice to cut her or at least publicly insult her. I am afraid it has me a bit on edge.”</p><p>            Babbington frowned deeply. “Tom did what?”</p><p>    “That’s crude, even for me,” Crowe snickered. “To think she’s doomed to become his sister.”</p><p>    “Now, I am sure that Charlotte is more than capable of holding her own against Tom, and Georgianna hasn’t left her alone with any of the beau monde yet,” Sidney conceded.</p><p>    “Still,” Will agreed. “It is definitely troubling. I will of course be at your service and will endeavor to keep Miss Heywood from any such rudeness.”</p><p>    “Thank you, my friend,” Sidney offered a small grin, widening it as Crowe nodded. “I appreciate that.”</p><p>    The trio began to slowly rejoin the other gentlemen for the luncheon. They had nearly made it back to the group when Crowe stopped suddenly, drawing the attention of his friends.</p><p>    “Oh Christ! That’s why you were so determined to do well this morning!” he exclaimed. “You’re trying to impress your lady, you besotted fool! You cost me money!”</p><p>    Sidney just laughed.</p><p>**************************************************************************************</p><p>    When she’d first sat in front of her canvas upon the clifftop, Charlotte was determined to put her best effort forward. Unfortunately, as she sat between Mary and Georgianna, she found herself unable to deliver on such intentions. Glancing over at each lady’s painting, Charlotte felt a scowl appear on her face. All four of the Parker ladies, Georgianna and Charlotte included, had decided to paint the beautiful seashore they could view below. As she glanced at the other three canvases, she felt her face reddening in embarrassment. Georgianna had painted an elegant seascape, though the turquoise of the water must have been more representative of her native Caribbean. Diana was perhaps the most accomplished of the four artists, with the details capturing even the foam the cresting waves below formed. Even Mary, who had claimed to have dismal skills herself, had concocted a rather charming representation of the beautiful Sanditon shore. Next to theirs, Charlotte was quite certain her canvas looked remarkably like a chicken had trampled overtop of it. </p><p>    Mary noticed the younger girl’s frown and leaned over to view her canvas. “Why the long face dear girl? It’s not that bad.”</p><p>    Charlotte managed a small half smile. “You needn’t flatter me, Mary. I know it’s rubbish.”</p><p>    “It’s not as awful as you say, Charlotte,” she urged, frowning when her companion blushed. “Really, dear. I think it’s a fairly recognizable representation.”</p><p>    Georgianna looked over as well and bit back a smile. “Oh darling Charlotte!”</p><p>    Giggles erupted despite her best effort, drawing a deeper frown from Charlotte. “I know, I am not a very accomplished artist in any sense.”</p><p>             “Oh darling Charlotte, I am not teasing. We all cannot be accomplished in everything, but I do think you show some definition and grasp of colors that is quite promising,” Georgie soothed. “I think with some practice, you could be rather promising.”</p><p>              Feeling better about her attempt, Charlotte managed a real smile and turned back to her canvas. Picking up the brush, she leant closer to the painting and began slowly adding in more blues to what she depicted as waves. Soft, curling brush strokes slowly began to form more definite wave crests upon her painting.</p><p>             “Goodness gracious, how horrendous,” a sharp, haughty voice rang out, accompanied by several giggles.</p><p>              Charlotte felt her face heat as she noticed a shadow cut across her painting. She tensed as she turned to view Mrs. Campion and some of her acquaintances. “Good morning, Mrs. Campion, ladies. It is such a fine day for painting, is it not?”</p><p>              The socialites laughed haughtily once more, earning sharp looks from Mary and Georgianna. Mrs. Campion offered Charlotte a sharp, sinister smile. “Well it is a good morning, little Miss Heywood, as long as one has any skills at all. Unfortunately it would appear that you are not a very accomplished lady, are you dearie?”</p><p>             “You would be right, of course,” Charlotte allowed. “I have little skill with a paintbrush, I’m afraid.”</p><p>              Mary frowned deeply and squeezed Charlotte’s arm. “Neither have I, dearest. I hardly think a person’s value is based on their artistic skills.”</p><p>             Her stern tone was not lost on the ladies gathered, but it seemed the game was already afoot. Eliza Campion laughed lightly. “Dear Mary, it has been so long since we last really spoke. I did so enjoy visiting with Tom, both in town and at the regatta. But I had forgotten how exquisite you were! I do hope this week shall give you and I time to become closer. I do think we shall have cause to become much closer soon.”</p><p>             Georgianna snorted. “I cannot imagine why. Mary is going to be quite busy this week, the dedicated hostess that she is. Besides, she has the support of Diana, Charlotte, and myself. Though, as I said yesterday, dear Mrs. Campion, your concern is endearing.”</p><p>             Eliza bristled a bit. “Well the Parker sisters are remarkable gentle bred women after all, and you are a well known heiress, Miss Lambe. Of course you would be excellent supporters for dear Mary. But even so, I do so wish to have a chance to offer my own support. I do think it would be appreciated, by the Parker men perhaps?”</p><p>          At this, Georgianna outright laughed. Diana joined in the giggling and turned towards Eliza Campion. “Mrs. Campion, I very much doubt that Arther will care at all if you should support us, or even if you were to attend the events at all!” </p><p>          “I imagine that Tom would consider your efforts admirable, Eliza, but I too doubt it would bring forth the appreciation you seem to be anticipating,” Mary agreed firmly. “We Parkers have it all quite in hand you see.”</p><p>           Eliza raised a brow but showed no real sign in backing down. Instead, she turned back to sneer openly at Charlotte and her painting. “At the very least, you need to have someone more qualified and accomplished as the governess to your children, dear Mary. Once I’m returned to London, I am happy to recommend you to someone suitable. Society cares so very much for who we allow in our families you know.”</p><p>           Charlotte turned scarlet as she understood Eliza’s intended cut. She dimly noticed Georgianna standing abruptly, eyes blazing. She also realized she’d stood herself, anger and frustration boiling over to overwhelm the embarrassment she felt. Before she could stop herself, she spoke, sharply. “Your concern for the Parkers is admirable, Mrs. Campion. However, you are woefully misinformed. I am not, in fact, their governess, though I adore their children immensely. I am a gentleman’s daughter, a lady in my own right. You are correct in saying that I am lacking in artistic prowess, but I think you will find that the Parkers place a great deal more value on things like love, kindness, and loyalty.” </p><p>            She emphasized the last word especially, feeling victorious when she saw the other woman’s eyes widen. Bobbing a quick curtsy, and exchanging a quick nod to Mary, Charlotte quickly made her way back towards town, not caring what erupted behind her. Already her cheeks were reddening as tears formed in her eyes. How could she have lost her temper like that?</p><p>*******************************************************************</p><p>            Following the luncheon, the gentleman began to disband and pursue their own forms of entertainment. Sidney exchanged handshakes with his friends and followed his brothers back towards Trafalgar House. He was eager to see how Charlotte’s morning painting had gone. As they walked into the house, they noticed the women were gathered in the parlor. There were four canvases spread out amongst the table being discussed and admired. </p><p>          Tom joined them first, walking up to join Mary and kiss her cheek. “My darling, that looks magnificent!”</p><p>           Arther followed suit, hugging both Georgianna and Diana and fawning over their artwork. The three laughed jovially and compared the various interpretations. Sidney found himself frowning as he came into the room, noting Charlotte’s absence. Before he could comment, Georgianna called him over.</p><p>         “Sidney! You simply must see Charlotte’s painting,” she giggled good naturedly, holding up a canvas with what appeared to be a rough representation of the sea, or perhaps a storm front?</p><p>          Sidney held the canvas carefully, turning it around and trying to best interpret it. A warm smile graced his face as he held Charlotte’s masterpiece. “She really isn’t very skilled, is she?”</p><p>          Georgie laughed and shook her head. “No, she isn’t, but she was so wonderful today, Sidney!”</p><p>           Mary moved up to him, placing a hand on his arm. “Sidney, there was something else that happened today.”</p><p>             “Charlotte was magnificent!” Georgie interrupted.</p><p>              “Absolutely held her own,” Diana added.</p><p>               “Held her own against what?” Sidney frowned.</p><p>                “Eliza,” Mary admitted. “Eliza and her ladies came upon us and began insinuating all manners of things. That she was to become very close to the Parkers soon. That Charlotte was a governess, and a horrible one at that! It was simply awful. We each took a turn trying to dissuade her and to defend Charlotte….”</p><p>                “But then Charlotte exploded!” Georgianna grinned, spinning around giddily. “Oh Sidney you should have seen it! She told Eliza that you, well the Parkers, but everyone knew it was you she meant! She told Eliza that you valued love and loyalty over painting skills and that she was a gentleman’s daughter and it was just the most explosive and magnificent thing!”</p><p>                Sidney felt his anger grow again, despite the pride he felt at Charlotte’s defensive outburst. Tension filled his frame even as part of him joined in Georgie’s enjoyment of Charlotte’s spark. Scrubbing a hand over his face, he sighed. “So where is Charlotte now?”</p><p>                Arther and Tom both looked askance, Tom speaking first. “Why would Eliza say such a thing?”</p><p>                Arther scoffer. “Clearly, dear brother, her intention is to have Sidney propose, and soon. She wishes to enforce her dominance over Charlotte.”</p><p>                 “Which brings us back to my point,” Sidney insisted, a bit more urgently. “Where is Charlotte?”</p><p>                  Mary looked sheepish. “We haven’t been able to find her since the encounter. She looked overwhelmed and walked off before we could comfort her. I thought she probably just needed time to recover herself so I let her go. When she didn’t return for the picnic, we got concerned but it would have been too much to draw attention to her absence. We intended to make our way out to look on the beach for her now.”</p><p>                   Sidney’s eyes flashed darkly but he took a steadying breath, trying to convince himself as much as the others. “I’ll go look for her then. I’m sure she’s just enjoying a walk on the shore.”</p><p>*************************************************************</p><p>                  Absentmindedly kicking the sand he trod on, Sidney scowled at the waves creating on the shore. It seemed that nothing was ever quite easy with Charlotte, though he could not say he was at all disappointed with her defense of herself. In fact, he was rather impressed with his feisty fiancé. He only wished he had been there to defend her honor instead. His Charlotte should not be subjected to any of Eliza’s viperous spew, and she would not be again, if he had anything to say about it. </p><p>                 He was rather surprised he had to walk as far as he did to catch a glimpse of his lovely fiancé. It would appear that Charlotte had made it all the way to the cove where she’d fatefully encountered him on a morning swim. Indeed, as he crossed behind a shelf of rocks, he was finally able to see Charlotte. Seeing her, all of the tension melted from his frame as a grin split her face. Charlotte was barefoot, the hem of her skirts soaked despite her holding it up out of the majority of the waves. She appeared to be softly singing, walking amongst the ocean tides. Sidney’s grin grew even larger as she noticed him, blushing lightly. </p><p>                Standing at the water’s edge, he offered a hand to her. “Hello sweetheart. What is this I hear about a disagreement at the painting session?”</p><p>                  Taking his hand, Charlotte allowed herself to be tugged closer to him, cheeks flushing once more. Eyes downcast, she’s poor softly. “I’m terribly sorry, Sidney. I know I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that. Especially in front of so many guests.”</p><p>                  Sidney laughed softly, gently tilting her chin up so their eyes met. “Darling I could not even begin to be bothered by you losing your temper. I am rather fond of your temper really; your beautiful fiery nature. It is one of the things I enjoy most. I am only sorry that you had to defend yourself in the first place.”</p><p>                  She offered a small smile at that, tugging on his cravat. “It was my own fault, really, painting as terribly as I did.”</p><p>                  At this, Sidney laughed a bit louder, tugging her into a gentle embrace. “Ah yes I believe I am beginning to understand what you meant about your poor art skills, Charlotte. It was a remarkable attempt at a misty morning.”</p><p>                  Playfully, she swatted his chest. “It was meant to be a shoreline, and I would expect you know that!”</p><p>                  Grinning, he bent to capture her lips in a soft kiss. Pulling back, he grinned. “Yes, I expect I do know that.”</p><p>                 Charlotte matched his grin with one of her own. “Then you will know that I was not lying when I said my skills are rather poor.”</p><p>                  Sidney reaches behind her head to start tugging the pins loose. “Sweetheart I do not particularly care if you have skills in painting or not. I am just as much in love with you as I was before I saw your masterpiece, perhaps more so.”</p><p>                   She felt herself relax as her fiancé took down her curls and ran his hand through them, leaving them to fall down her back. Rubbing a hand over her sore neck, she sighed. “That feels so much better.”</p><p>                    He frowned lightly and kissed her forehead. “If it hurts you to wear it otherwise Charlotte, why do so?”</p><p>                      Gently smiling up at him, she flushed a bit. “It is what is expected of ladies of society, Sidney, and I wished to make a good impression. When we marry, I suspect that I will have to wear my hair back quite a lot unfortunately.”</p><p>                       Characteristic scowl in place, he gently framed her face. “You know I care little for such things. Especially if they pain you in any way.”</p><p>                         Charlotte turned her head to kiss his palm. “I know you do not, but I believe it will be best for us both if at least some of our antics reflect society’s norms, darling. Especially things that are simple to control like tying my hair back. It will not be so bad. Besides, I have already made a bit of a mess with my antics earlier.”</p><p>                     “Hmmm I do not think so,” Sidney countered, handing Charlotte her discarded stockings and shoes. Before she could protest, he scooped her up into his arms and began walking back towards town. “I am of the opinion that you were entirely within your right to defend yourself and I am nothing if not proud of you. Society is not going to be more than a tiny part of our life together, so for the rest, we will be free to be outliers together. Hair free, barefoot, prone to outbursts, and excellent hunters all the same.”</p><p>                   Charlotte flushed heavily at being in his arms, but wrapped an arm around his neck and shoulders. “Are we to be happy, Sidney? Despite our eccentricities? Will you be content with a wife who is less than accomplished and not always as society says?”</p><p>                  Sidney laughed. “Sweetheart, we will be happy. I will do everything in my power to make you happy for as long as I live. And our eccentricities are part of what I love most. I care little for the proper, constricted modes of society like always tying your gorgeous hair back or never kissing in public or not shouting it from the rooftops how much I love you. I am an outlier, love. I will always be happiest as your rogue.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. More than Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So so sorry that it has been so long! My laptop completely died so I’ve unfortunately been writing a lot on my phone. But never fear! The rest of the story is all laid out and ready to go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10</p>
<p>    Sidney happily carried Charlotte along the shore, grinning at her meager protests.</p>
<p>    “Really, Sidney, you mustn’t. I’m far too heavy to be carried,” she blushed. </p>
<p>    The roguish gentleman laughed once more, tightening his hold on her. “You, my dear, are by far the lightest person I’ve carried, aside from the lovely little Parkers!”</p>
<p>    Charlotte relaxed slightly, a peculiar gleam coming to her eyes. “Have you carried many people then, dearest? Damsels you rescued, perhaps?”</p>
<p>    His eyes darkened slightly as he tilted to lock gazes with the beautiful woman in his arms. “You must have been quite a scamp, Charlotte Heywood.”</p>
<p>    “You’re not denying it, sir,” she emphasized playfully.</p>
<p>    Dramatically sighing, he gently placed her on a nearby boulder and leant to face her fully. “I will admit that I have helped move a large variety of persons. However, they were all of the inebriated, injured, ill, or helpless variety, and most of them were very decidedly male. None of them were as exquisite, or incredibly tempting I might add, as you, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>    Charlotte beamed at him then, tugging him down for a kiss. “I shall count myself very lucky then, having been delightfully conscious and able to enjoy the encounter.</p>
<p>    He laughed again, absentmindedly running a hand through her curls as she tugged on her stockings and shoes. Once complete, he gently framed her waist with his hands and set her upon the sand. Offering her his arm, he started them back towards Sanditon. “Well, it seems to me that we must ensure you get something to eat before we sneak off to enjoy our hunt.”</p>
<p>    “I would certainly not say no to some food,” she admitted softly. “I cannot wait to see you hunt either. Did this morning go well?”</p>
<p>    “I am sorry to say that I was unable to bag either a duck or a pheasant,” Sidney muttered a bit darkly, drawing a concerned look from the lady on his arm. Seeing her about to comfort him, he smirked. “In fact, I bagged both!”</p>
<p>    Charlotte grinned at his outburst, laughing good naturedly. “Oh, I see! So I am betrothed to a true marksman, and an accomplished hunter at that! You must have been the talk of the hunt, bagging two such fine birds.”</p>
<p>    “Oh undoubtedly,” he assured, grinning at her. “You, sweetheart, are engaged to a very accomplished man.”</p>
<p>**************************************************************************************</p>
<p>    Eliza Campion was left feeling unsatisfied following the picnic lunch. She had dearly hoped little Miss Heywood would have made a reappearance, giving her another opportunity to put the urchin in her place. Eliza was not at all comfortable with how cozy the little country nobody seemed to be getting with the entire Parker family. She had hoped that the miss would show back up and provide yet another opportunity for Eliza to demonstrate her superiority. If the painting session was anything to go by, it would seem that Miss Heywood was not at all accomplished in the modern arts, as a lady should be. She also seemed to be most uneducated in the ways of the ton. How on earth did she expect to be a society wife on the arm of one of the most eligible bachelors? No, it was simply not to be borne. One way or another, Eliza would ensure that the Parkers remembered who best fit their family’s needs. Afterall, she had won Sidney Parker’s heart before. It wouldn’t be so terribly difficult to do so again. </p>
<p>    “Eliza? Weren’t you listening?” A voice broke her out of her reverie. Turning to view Lady Sampson, she sighed.</p>
<p>    “I’m sorry, dear, what were you saying?”</p>
<p>    “I was saying that it seemed such a fine evening, Eliza. Do you not think so? Jane and I were thinking we should take a walk about. The official events for the day are over, but there’s no reason we shouldn’t continue to enjoy ourselves,” the bubbly lady continued. “What do you say? Would you care to join us?”</p>
<p>    “I suppose we might as well,” she sighed. No more official events meant less time with the Parkers, but there was always a chance that she’d come across an opportunity to present herself in a more favorable light.</p>
<p>    So the three ladies set off, taking a stroll along the main street of Sanditon. Along the way, they made small talk about the seaside town and how they felt it compared to Brighton. Eliza scoffed as her companions complimented the nearby shops and cafes.</p>
<p>    “Really, Francis, you believe it to be so charming?” she questioned, a bit sharper than she intended.</p>
<p>    “Now, now dear Eliza,” Jane laughed. “Be careful, this is the quaint little town you hope to inherit with dear Sidney, is it not? To govern over?”</p>
<p>    “Oh, I do not know that she will be able to,” Francis drawled, staring off towards the woodline. “It would appear that little miss nobody is getting very forward with Mr. Sidney Parker.”</p>
<p>    All three women turned to look towards the forest. In the setting sun, they could make out two figures moving towards the woods, hand in hand. Upon closer look, it was fairly easy to make out Sidney Parker as he turned to grin at the shorter lady whose hand he held. </p>
<p>“Is that her?” Jane asked, squinting into the setting sun.</p>
<p>“It must be,” Eliza frowned darkly. “Only an absolute tart as uncouth as she would be so brazen. What can she mean by it? Scandalously running into the forest with a man!”</p>
<p>“To compromise perhaps?” Francis suggested. “That would get Sidney well and truly out of your reach would it not?” </p>
<p>“I will not allow this to pass!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*******************************************************************</p>
<p>              Charlotte held tightly to Sidney’s hand as she followed him into the forest tree line. He grinned as he looked back towards her, rifle slung over his shoulder. </p>
<p>              “Not much further,” he offered. “I know it’s getting dark, but we should have enough light for you to get a few good shots in. If we went too early, I was worried we’d never be alone.” </p>
<p>               “I do not mind,” she grinned. “I’ve hunted later than this before. My younger brother once challenged me to shoot a hare by the moonlight.”</p>
<p>                 Sidney laughed heartily. “Of course you have. I should have guessed that my bride to be would be so adventurous.”</p>
<p>                 “It was not such a skill,” she offered. “It was a full moon to shoot by. Practically daylight!”</p>
<p>                   “Well, I am not sure I can do as well as that,” he admitted, tugging her into a grove. Handing her the rifle, he crouched down as she followed his lead. Whispering, he pointed. “But I can provide my darling with a gorgeous sunset and a nice clearing to spot pheasants in.”</p>
<p>                   She smiled and crouched next to him, shouldering the gun. Sidney watched, feeling utterly at peace for the first time in what felt like days. Quiet moments passed as the couple sat ensconced in the little grove. It was a warm, companionable silence that encompassed them, surrounded by the soft noises of the forest. Leaning against a nearby tree, he relaxed, a soft smile overtaking his features as he watched his fiancee. Charlotte didn’t seem to notice him observing her; her dark eyes focusing down the barrel of the rifle. Errant curls blew lightly in the breeze as she let out a slow puff of air and tightened her grip. Sidney propped his chin on his hand and fought the urge to run his hand through the dark locks. Never before would he have considered taking a woman he was interested in hunting, but it was quickly turning into one of his favorite memories with the brunette before him.</p>
<p>    “I am going to take a shot,” she muttered softly, eyes never leaving the field.</p>
<p>    “Fire when ready, Admiral Heywood,” he whispered back, deeply enthralled by the woman in front of him.</p>
<p> He watched as her eyes brightened, inhaling before slowly exhaling and squeezing the trigger. Her small frame fought the kickback from the shot but her gaze never left the target. As the crack of the shot echoed around them, Sidney still never turned to view the bird. Based on the pride that lit up her face, he was certain Charlotte’s aim had been true. Gently, he took the weapon from her grasp and placed it behind him. Charlotte turned towards him, confusion forming a frown on her face.</p>
<p>“Sidney…” Charlotte trailed off as she saw the dark, heated gaze of the man across from her. Her fiance’s eyes were nearly black as he moved forward, gently framing her face and pressing her against a nearby tree. Before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers, kissing her with a passion she had not previously experienced. Instinctively kissing back, her eyes closed as she melted into his embrace and tugged his lapels.</p>
<p>Eventually, the need for air overtook their passion and Sidney pulled back to place featherlight kisses on her brow. She sighed breathlessly, tilting back to meet his gaze in the rapidly waning light. Her fiance grinned boyishly, running his thumb across her lower lip. </p>
<p>“Do you have any idea how absolutely incredibly you are, Charlotte Heywood?” he asked huskily. “What an amazingly capable woman you are, my darling.”</p>
<p>She blushed despite her smile and wrinkled her nose. “You do not even know if I bagged anything.”</p>
<p>Laughing, he climbed to his feet and gently lifted her to stand. “Sweetheart, the skills I just witnessed have assured me that you are more than capable of bagging any prey you set in your sights. You with a rifle is a thing of beauty.”</p>
<p>Charlotte beamed and took his hand. “So you do not find me appallingly savage? Improper and embarrassingly unladylike?”</p>
<p>“No, I find you to be a rogue darling, an outlier,” he smirked, shouldering the rifle once more. “I find you to be extraordinary and bold and everything desirable. Admiral Heywood is a woman of incredible skill and unmatched aura.”</p>
<p>The brunette stood on tiptoes to give him a soft kiss. Eyes alight, she then took his hand and led him through the brush to the pheasant she’d shot. “Well, here is my pheasant for your inspection then, dearest.”</p>
<p>“Good God, Charlotte,” he exclaimed incredulously. “That is one of the biggest pheasants I have seen!”</p>
<p>**************************************************************************************</p>
<p>    It was well past nightfall when the couple returned to Trafalgar House, much to the amusement of the remaining Parker family. Dinner that night was a joyous affair as the Parker family, Georgianna, and Charlotte all relaxed in the safe atmosphere of their home. Sidney bragged to all about Charlotte’s marksman skills and the incredible pheasant she’d hunted. Arthur, in turn, informed the table about his brother’s own skills that morn. </p>
<p>    “My, what accomplished hunters we have in the family!” Diana gushed. “Oh and it is all going so splendidly, wouldn’t you say, Tom?”</p>
<p>    “It is becoming more than I had thought possible,” he admitted. The eldest Parker, to his credit, had managed to curb his opinions about Charlotte’s hunting rather well. Only Mary seemed aware that he was still attempting to accept such an uncouth skill in a woman. He was aware that he needed to do more in order to really change his behavior, but it was a start.</p>
<p>    “Now, we are not out in the clear just yet,” Mary warned lightly. “Tomorrow night we are to host the card tournament and then on Saturday we will hold the auction. Sunday will of course include church and then the pinnacle of the Midsummer Night’s Ball.”</p>
<p>    “It will all go smoothly, Mary,” Georgianna soothed. “I am particularly excited for the auction.”</p>
<p>    “That could be, in part,” Sidney teased. “Because you are not attending the card tournament, Georgie.”</p>
<p>    Georgianna laughed and nodded. She was unable to attend the card tournament as both Sidney and Mrs. Griffiths had deemed gambling to be untoward for an unmarried young lady who was not yet ‘out’.  “You have a point, Sidney. However, Charlotte has graciously agreed to keep me company. We plan to have a wonderfully enjoyable evening of our own!”</p>
<p>    The brunette in question nodded. “We shall indeed! My card skills are as abysmal as my painting I am afraid. Georgie and I have decided to enjoy a nice quiet evening instead. However, I wish all of you the very best of luck in your endeavors!”</p>
<p>    “Why thank you, dear Charlotte!” Arthur beamed. “I am certain that we shall have a most wonderful time, and perhaps we shall even win a little money to put worth at the auction!”</p>
<p>So it was set, the following evening, that Georgie and Charlotte would spend the evening upstairs. Initially, they would be with the young Parkers playing and reading stories. Once the children were abed, however, the plan was to spend a delightful evening together in Charlotte’s room. They planned to indulge in gossip and hair plaiting and to enjoy one another’s friendship. It was something Charlotte missed having left her sisters behind, and Georgianna had never really experienced female friendship.<br/>************************************************************************************</p>
<p>    The following evening, Trafalgar House prepared for the arrival of card players. There were numerous card tables set up around the ballroom, as well as refreshments set up along a buffet table. Charlotte thought it looked gorgeous, especially from her vantage point atop the infamous balcony. A deep voice rang out behind her, sending a shiver up her spine.</p>
<p>    “Ah Miss Heywood, I should’ve known you’d be here,” Sidney smirked, reminiscent of the many encounters he’d had with her previously. “Always where you are least expected.”</p>
<p>    “I should think that this balcony would be a place that I am expected,” she offered, a smile tinging her words.</p>
<p>A sharp snort of laughter was his response as he moved to press a kiss to her head. Running a hand through her curls he sighed before stepping back to lean on the railing. “I believe I envy you this time, Charlotte.”</p>
<p>“Oh? But the illustrious rogue Sidney Parker is always up for a night of cards and drink,” she teased, turning to view him.</p>
<p>“Hmm that may be true in some regards,” he drawled. “But I am much more content with time spent with my gorgeous fiance than I am drinking and betting cards with the beau monde. They were never really past times I enjoyed before, and that was without the temptation of my darling Charlotte waiting just upstairs.” </p>
<p>She blushed prettily at that, turning back towards the ballroom below. “You truly are incorrigible Sidney Parker.”</p>
<p>He laughed and bent to whisper in her ear. “Oh I am that, in all manners of things. Just wait, sweetheart. Soon you will be Mrs. Sidney Parker and I shall give into all manners of temptations.”</p>
<p>**********************************************************************</p>
<p>             Later that evening, Sidney found himself thinking more and more on his comment to Charlotte. As the card tournament stretched into what seemed the wee hours of the morning, he found it more and more difficult to concentrate on the cards in his hand. When he’d previously played, often with the intent to raise awareness for Sanditon, he’d imbibed in copious amounts of alcohol. Based on his success this evening, it would appear said drink had hurt his playing skills in the past. However, Sidney couldn’t help but wonder if the mind numbing properties would make the time pass faster, or at least more enjoyably. </p>
<p>              “Hello there Sidney,” a sickeningly sweet voice broke his reverie. </p>
<p>                He fought back a groan as he realized Eliza was once again at his table. Much of the evening had been spent parrying advances from her. “Hello again, Mrs. Campion.”</p>
<p>                Sitting with a flourish of skirts, she tutted. “Now my dear, I’ve told you to call me Eliza. Those as close as we should hardly care for formalities.”</p>
<p>               “I prefer Mrs. Campion all the same,” he said tightly, inwardly praying this would be the last hand. He sat up higher in his chair as others joined and the hand was dealt. </p>
<p>                She huffed a disappointed sigh and pursed her lips. “I noticed that that  young scamp is missing. Miss Heywart, was it? Someone told me she was seeing to the children, as a governess should. Was she not permitted to join the festivities afterwards?”</p>
<p>                 “Her name is Miss Heywood,” he pointed out sharply, clenching his jaw as the other two players exchanged glances. “I should also point out, as I know Mary has iterated before, that she is not their governess. She is a guest of the family.”</p>
<p>                 “Yet she is not here,” Eliza insisted smugly. “It really is such a shame. I noticed how ill accomplished she was at the painting. I had hoped, of course, that she had some redeeming skills in other areas, such as cards. Seeing as she has not shown up, I suppose her arts are a bit more… well I suppose a bit more privately enjoyed.”</p>
<p>                  Sidney’s eyes hardened at the obvious slight. Fist clenching he shot his gaze up to meet Eliza’s smug countenance. “If I were you, Mrs. Campion, I would refrain from making such ill phrased comments. Miss Heywood is a guest of my family and is a part of Sanditon. She is not to be so horribly insulted, especially when she is not even present to defend herself.”</p>
<p>                “I was merely making conversation, dear Sidney,” she deflected. “You know how much I care about you and your family. You are all so dear to me… and I hope we become even dearer.”</p>
<p>                 Without so much as a word, Sidney stood from the table and left. </p>
<p>************************************************************</p>
<p> My dearest Charlotte,</p>
<p>You will no doubt wonder what I’ve written you for. Never fear, my love. I merely find myself enclosed in Tom’s study with an overwhelming sense of anger and frustration and thus, I have sought to quell such feelings in a letter. Which I will admit I am not great at. I found myself unable to sit in the card tournament anymore, following an encounter with one Eliza Campion. I tell you, Charlotte, if she were a man, I’d have caught her on the jaw and been done with it. Unfortunately, I would truly be considered a rake if I were to do so now, being as she is technically a woman. Lady she is not!  I believe I’ve had quite enough of the beau monde for this juncture, my dear. I have decided to spend tomorrow helping to arrange the kindling for the midsummer bonfires and to play with the children whilst the rest of you bid at auction. I was, however, fairly successful at cards this evening. As such, I have instructed Arthur to make sure you receive my winnings and I encourage, nay demand, that you use them to bid for something your heart desires tomorrow. Do try to enjoy yourself darling! I look forward to hearing about it at dinner. </p>
<p>All my love,</p>
<p>Your Rogue</p>
<p>              Charlotte’s eyes widened as she reread Sidney’s letter yet again. When she’d read it first thing that morning, she’d imagined the winnings to be a pound or so. Now, as Arthur handed her a slip depicting nearly £12 she reread the letter in surprise. Surely he didn’t mean for her to spend that much?</p>
<p>             “He was insistent, Charlotte,” Arthur urged, as if reading her mind. “I am under strict orders to make sure you find something, or perhaps some things, you enjoy!” </p>
<p>               Georgie grinned and linked arms with her. “Come on then, Charlotte! We mustn’t let Sidney down.”</p>
<p>    Charlotte found herself dragged alongside Georgianna as they headed to the square for the auction. Mary and Tom had gone on ahead of them to meet the auctioneer who was coming in from London to host the auction. Diana and Arthur walked alongside them, musing about the items they might possibly bid on at auction. </p>
<p>    “Do you think we might stumble upon some tinctures or creams, dear brother?” Diana mused, eyes alight at the possibilities.</p>
<p>    “Oh how exciting would that be?” he agreed. “Think about the vast locales our guests may have travelled to. Not to mention the goods Lady Worcestor has donated. Yes, I do believe that we may find ourselves some very fine medicinal items.”</p>
<p>    “I hope to see a good number of fineries,” Georgie input. “Lace and jewelry, perhaps. Or perfume.”</p>
<p>    “Oh I do so love a soothing jasmine,” Diana gushed.</p>
<p>    “What would you enjoy, Charlotte?” Arthur asked cheerfully.</p>
<p>    Charlotte’s brow furrowed as they neared the square. “I’m afraid I do not know what to long for. I’ve never encountered anything like this.”</p>
<p>    “Not to worry,” Georgie soothed. “I will help you. We will simply sit and items will be announced and described. If you are interested in something, you will raise a finger and nod to the auctioneer when he acknowledges you. Each person acknowledged provides a higher sum than the last until one is declared winner and purchases the item.”</p>
<p>    “That seems simple enough,” she admitted, offering her friend a small smile. “I suppose we should find seats then.”</p>
<p>    Cheerfully, the four made their way through the dozen or so gathered people and took seats near Mary and Tom. Within minutes, a short man with greying hair stood before the gathered crowd, a small white hammer in hand.</p>
<p>    “If you would permit me, sirs and madams, I will begin the auction. As many of you know, I will present the item up for auction and hold it for all to see. If interested, simply raise a finger like so,” he demonstrated. “When I acknowledge you, you will speak a sum that is larger than the one mentioned previously. If we go several seconds without any new bids, I shall tap the desk with this hammer. That will signify that the last bidder has bought that item. Are there any questions?”</p>
<p>    The relative silence that followed signalled to all that the auction was set to commence. It began rather slowly, with only a few bidders per item. The first several options were fancy bottles of wine and spirits, some bolts of luxury fabrics, and some gentleman’s pipes. Arthur even managed to win a bottle of medicinal spirits for himself and Diana. Georgianna had bid on a few pieces of fabric, but to no avail. As the auction went longer and longer, closing on an hour, Charlotte believed she was never going to see something that really caught her eye. She was, instead, beginning to grow rather uncomfortable with the amount of wealth the crowd was seeming to throw around. </p>
<p>               Growing up, she had never known such wealth. Her family was a landed one, true enough, but they were farmers. They also had nearly a dozen children and that meant many more expenses and mouths to feed than the beau monde. She was unsure of what to do with £2, let alone £12. Part of her was worried Sidney would be disappointed in her choice. She couldn’t help but compare herself to the other ladies in the crowd, especially Eliza Campion. All of the other women seemed to delight in bidding large sums of money on clothing, trinkets, and dishwater. Even Mary and Georgie had grinned and whispered conspiring to win a set of crystal or a bolt of lace. Charlotte appeared the only one not besotted with the act of splurging. </p>
<p>             “One can truly tell the value of a person, or their spouse, by the wealth they’re willing to put forward,” a lady spoke behind her.</p>
<p>             “Undoubtedly,” another responded. “Only worthwhile people are even able to put up enough money to really matter at an auction such as this.”</p>
<p>              Charlotte frowned. Was that all this was? Another subtle brag of power and wealth amongst the elite of beau monde society. Had Sidney intended on her making such a statement? Had he wished to make it seem she was elite as well? Confusion joined the turmoil of emotions in her mind. She wasn’t even particularly sure she wanted to bid now.</p>
<p>               “Oh Charlotte,” Georgianna gasped suddenly, grasping her arm. “Charlotte look at that!”</p>
<p>                Charlotte looked up to see the auctioneer holding up a necklace. It was a delicate chain with several small sapphires strung along it. Unlike the more fashionable designs that typically featured several dangling jewels, this necklace had only one chain and three sapphires embedded in the chain. It was simple and absolutely stunning.</p>
<p>               “Charlotte, it would match your gown!” Georgianna whispered urgently. </p>
<p>               “And my ring,” she muttered quietly, eyes widening. </p>
<p>                “Charlotte you must!” Georgie urged. “Raise a finger!”</p>
<p>                Distantly, she heard others starting to bid. Reluctantly, Charlotte raised a finger and waited to be acknowledged. “£3.”</p>
<p>                Back and forth the bids went, each lady wagering a pound or a half until it was finally left to Charlotte. The bid stood at £10 and Georgianna excitedly shook her arm.</p>
<p>                “£11,” she said shakily. A sudden silence filled the air around her. She waited with baited breath to see if anyone else would speak. </p>
<p>                 “Sold to the young lady in the violet,” the auctioneer suddenly called out, the hammer falling. </p>
<p>                  “Heavens, Charlotte!” Diana beamed.</p>
<p>                  “Oh dear girl how beautiful!” Mary gushed, squeezing her tightly.</p>
<p>                   “Sidney will be so pleased,” Georgie added, unknowingly sending another twinge of doubt to Charlotte’s troubled mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***************************************************************</p>
<p>                 Charlotte found herself unable to focus much of the evening. All she could think about was how wrong it seemed to have spent so much money on a necklace. It felt as though she were playing a part in a play; being the good society lady to impress the beau monde. Worst of all, she couldn’t shake the feeling that Sidney had wanted her to play that role. Despite her outlier being so insistent on his impartiality towards social constraints, it was hard to view this offering as anything other than an exhibition of wealth.</p>
<p>               Sidney frowned deeply as he silently observed his fiancée. She’d been extraordinarily quiet all evening, barely commenting on the auction, or the beautiful necklace she’d purchased. In fact, she’d gone rather pale as the other ladies fawned over the jewelry. Brows furrowing, he watched as she pushed a broccoli florets across her plate yet again. Movement out of the corner of his eye alerted him to Mary shooting Charlotte her own concerned glance before she turned to catch his gaze. </p>
<p>              Nodding slightly, Sidney cleared his throat and stood from the table. Offering a hand to Charlotte, he ignored her confused frown and addressed the table. “If you would excuse us, I have asked Charlotte to come with me to inspect the bonfire pyres and she has been so wonderful as to accept.”</p>
<p>              Not waiting for a response, the middle Parker made his way out of the dining room before exiting Trafalgar House altogether, a frustrated Charlotte seemingly dragged along. Despite the night falling, Sidney decided it would be best for them to head towards the shoreline to have the discussion he expected would soon follow. It wouldn’t do to have the beau monde overhear them.</p>
<p>               Charlotte remained silent the entire walk to the beach, though she did seem to relax as he rubbed circles on the back of her hand. Finally reaching the sandy dunes, Sidney turned to face her, trying to make out her expression in the moonlight.</p>
<p>               Gently tilting her chin up so their eyes met, he frowned. “Charlotte, what is the matter?”</p>
<p>                “Everything is fine,” she countered, a bit sharply.</p>
<p>                 Sidney chuckled humorlessly and scrubbed a hand over his face. He felt the frustrations and exhaustion from the past few days catching up to him. “Everything is fine? Which is why you’ve been pale, didn’t eat dinner, and are practically the most silent you’ve been in our entire acquaintance!”</p>
<p>                 Charlotte scowled and her emotions overtook her. Eyes blazing, she turned to face him. “Would you not prefer a quiet, simpering little miss? A society lady you can show off and parade around? Is that not what everybody here wishes of me?”</p>
<p>                  Sidney tensed as the familiar frustration washed over him. “You are so quick to jump to conclusions! We are often at war with one another over misunderstandings! Why on earth would I wish for a simpering society strumpet when I am in love with you? My outlier, my spitfire of a fiancé? And how, after the last several times of me insisting that you are enough have you come to the conclusion that I wish you anything but how you are?”</p>
<p>                  Charlotte flinched as he yelled, feeling very much like a scolded child. Angry tears rose to her eyes unbidden. “I cannot help but feel as though I am not. Especially today.”</p>
<p>                 “Today? What happened today? You went to the auction…” he trailed off as she turned away. “What happened at the auction? I thought you won the necklace?”</p>
<p>                 “I did,” she agreed, tears clouding her voice. “Why did you want me to spend it, Sidney? Why did you wish for me to parade around like all of the rest; flashing wealth and paying an outlandish amount for a necklace I didn’t truly need?”</p>
<p>               “I did not wish for you to parade around, Charlotte. I am sorry if you thought that was why I gave you the winnings,” His shoulders sank. “I really just wanted you to have a chance to have something nice. I meant it as a gift. I would not have cared if you bought yarn, or a book, or even gunpowder. I just wanted you to be happy.”</p>
<p>               Real tears fell then, her shoulders shaking. “I’m sorry, Sidney. I… I should have realized that the notion of social standings and wealth were just the talk of the beau monde. They didn’t reflect your thoughts. It’s just that everyone was talking about it, the ladies behind us, Georgie, and then they all said you’d be so pleased with me for spending so much and I just…”</p>
<p>              “Come here,” Sidney interrupted gruffly, spinning her around to embrace her against his chest. Gently he held her to him, tightening one hand in her curls. “Sweetheart I do not know why this has you so upset but I am sorry.”</p>
<p>              “I had never had more than £1 to spend,” she tried to explain, muffled by his chest. Gently, he tilted her head to the side so he could hear her better. “But you gave me £12 to spend and Georgianna has bought me such expensive dresses and my trousseau and it all… it is all just so extravagant, Sidney. I am not extravagant. I am not materialistic or comfortable spending large sums of money. I have no real dowry to offer you. I am the daughter of a farmer, gentleman or not. I have enough siblings to ensure that even new dresses have always been a luxury. What have I to offer you?”</p>
<p>             Sidney held her a bit tighter, pressing a kiss to her head. He felt his frustration disappearing as he understood. Despite his more modest standing as a second son, his investments in the Caribbean had assured he lived a fairly comfortable life. As his wife, Charlotte would be privy to those comforts and luxuries he was realizing she may not have been afforded previously. Most women would be overjoyed and even have sought him out for that alone. But not Charlotte. Sweet Charlotte was instead overwhelmed and felt inferior. “Darling do you love me?”</p>
<p>             “Of course I do,” she insisted, pushing back to stare up at him, squinting in the moonlight. </p>
<p>              “That is all I need you to offer me, Charlotte,” he said firmly. “I care not for anything else.”</p>
<p>               “That is enough?”</p>
<p>                “More than enough,” he promised. “And if you do not like the necklace or dresses, we can find alternates, my love. You do not have to do or wear anything you are uncomfortable with. I really had just hoped you would find something special for yourself. Something you’d like.”</p>
<p>                “I do like the necklace,” she admitted softly. “It’s beautiful and it reminded me of our ring. I just was uncomfortable with how much I had spent. I’ve never spent so much!”</p>
<p>                 “If you like it all that much, then you should enjoy it, Charlotte,” he urged gently. “Allow me to worry about the price and to spoil my future wife a bit, hmm?”</p>
<p>                   “Even when she is missish and yells at you?”</p>
<p>                    “Especially then, for I shall know she is truly upset and in need of a good argument and then comfort,” he countered, kissing her forehead and taking her hand once more. “Now, come along. I think it’s best we get you back to Trafalgar House and let you rest. Tomorrow is going to be a very late evening and a very long day.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you think? Up next we have the infamous ball. Will Mrs. Campion interfere? What about that wedding? Would you be interested in a one shot of the wedding night?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Harder Than I Thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am very sorry this is so late. I finally got a replacement computer, so that has helped some. Unfortunately, several members of my family have had severe medical issues and have entered hospice care. I plan to have the wedding chapter, and the oneshot wedding night, up in the next day or so! Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11</p>
<p>	The morning of the Midsummer celebration dawned bright and early for everyone staying in Sanditon. As was tradition, the adults would spend the day fasting from food in order to celebrate the changing of the seasons and new beginnings. There would be a large dinner served at the ball that evening, in order to break the fast and truly celebrate the new beginning of Midsummer’s Eve. Because of the fast, and the impending late night, church services had been moved closer to midday, in order to allow plenty of time for lying in. </p>
<p>	Unfortunately, such luxuries would not be able to last forever. Before too long, the gathered guests from the Ton, as well as Sanditon’s many residents, made their way to the town church. Sidney smiled inwardly as he walked down the aisle towards their family’s pew. The next time he would walk down this path, he would be marrying Charlotte. The pews would be filled with their friends and family, decorated with fresh cut flowers. He imagined Charlotte herself would oversee the young Parkers, and perhaps some of her own siblings, in the decorative art. Sitting next to Mary, he reddened at her knowing grin.</p>
<p>	“Good morning, dear,” she greeted. “We wouldn’t be thinking to next Sunday would we?”</p>
<p>	“We might be,” he admitted, leaning forward to catch a glimpse of his fiance sitting next to Georgianna. </p>
<p>	“I must say, I had rather thought your mind would be on this evening. Afterall, I hear sweet Georgie has arranged for quite the exquisite gown for her friend,” she teased. </p>
<p>	“That is an excellent thing to consider,” Sidney drawled. </p>
<p>	“Well do try to allow some of your focus to be on the sermon, dear boy,” Mary whispered back, just as the service began.</p>
<p>	“We are gathered today to celebrate the Midsummer,” the priest began. “It is a time to celebrate new beginnings…”</p>
<p>	New beginnings, indeed, Sidney mused. New beginnings with he and Charlotte together.</p>
<p>***********************************************************************************</p>
<p>	Charlotte could not remember a Midsummer celebration being quite so busy before. Back in Willingden, she usually just spent the day sneaking sweets to her younger siblings and attending church with her family. But in Sanditon, she found there was never a quiet moment. Georgie had insisted they dress their best for church, tugging Charlotte into the new violet dress. They sat together during church, next to Arthur and Diana in the Parker pew. Charlotte was remiss to say that she had spent most of the pastor’s sermon stealing glances at Sidney and daydreaming of their soon to be matrimony. Before she realized how much time had passed, Diana was linking arms with her and tugging her out of the pew.</p>
<p>	“Come along, dear,” she smiled. “We Parker ladies are off to have a rejuvenating sea bathe before this evening. The salty air will do wonders for our humors and complexions.”</p>
<p>	With little choice but to follow along, Charlotte found herself dragged along with Mary, Diana, and Georgie to enjoy a spell of sea bathing. That was quickly followed up with a round of restorative rose hip tea before the ladies were instructed to rest prior to dressing for the ball. Throughout the whirlwind, Charlotte had only managed to exchange a few grins with her rogue as he pressed stolen kisses to her palm or brow as they passed one another. She was not disappointed to be coerced into a nap, though, as the week of festivities had brought more exhaustion than she’d previously expected. She happily sank into her pillows and closed her eyes. The respite would not last long.</p>
<p>***********************************************************************************</p>
<p>	Charlotte felt warm and content, as if she was wrapped in a cloud. Come to think of it, she felt as if she was wrapped up, wrapped in Sidney’s arms. She felt his arm around her waist, his firm chest pressed along her back. It was such a cozy and safe feeling that she sunk deeper into.</p>
<p>	“Mmmm,” she sighed, burrowing deeper into his embrace. His arm around her tightened and she felt a soft kiss pressed to her shoulder. </p>
<p>	“Charlotte dearest,” he muttered, voice deep and husky. </p>
<p>	“Hmm?” she managed, squeezing her eyes tighter.</p>
<p>	“Dear it’s time to wake up,” the voice was more urgent this time, and decidedly not Sidney’s. </p>
<p>	Brow furrowing, she forced her eyes open, only to find Mary in front of her, hand outstretched to wake her.  Anxiety filled Charlotte as she gasped and sat up, spinning to look behind her. She was surprised to see her bed just as empty as it was when she’d first laid down, and definitely not filled with Sidney Parker. </p>
<p>	“Charlotte?” Mary asked lightly. “Are you alright, dear? You seem rather startled.”</p>
<p>	Cheeks flushing, still feeling the phantom arm of dream Sidney around her waist, Charlotte laughed nervously. “Oh I… I am alright. I just…”</p>
<p>	“Have an upsetting dream?”</p>
<p>	“Something like that,” she managed, cheeks reddening deeper. </p>
<p>	“Well I am sorry to wake you, dear girl but if you are going to be properly dressed for the ball, I am afraid I must insist you get up and begin preparing. I would imagine Georgie will be along shortly to prepare along with you,” she grinned warmly, moving towards the door. Looking over her shoulder, she offered one last remark. “I am so excited for you, my dear. Tonight you shall truly be where you belong, at Sidney’s side.”</p>
<p>	As she opened the door, Georgianna pushed past her, dragging an armful of gowns. “Oh Charlotte! How many times am I going to find you abed? Silly girl! We must prepare at once! Have the housekeeper run a bath for you! Or, perhaps Mary? You could?”</p>
<p>	“I will see to it,” the blonde soothed merrily. “You and Charlotte lay out your gowns and I will have the bath seen to.”</p>
<p>	“Thank you, Mary!” the younger girl beamed, moving to lay out a gown on either side of Charlotte’s bed. “Now, as soon as that is drawn, you must bathe quickly so we can get your hair dry! I already completed mine before I came over here, and it’s a very good thing I did because clearly we will need a fair amount of time to get you polished!”</p>
<p>	Charlotte’s brows raised as she watched her friend flitter about the room, straightening the gowns, setting out jewelry and ribbons, and every so often fretting at Charlotte for not being more prepared. </p>
<p>	“Charlotte? Are you listening to me?”</p>
<p>	“I am trying to,” she giggled. “But I will admit that your exuberance has quite taken me off guard. Georgie, I had no idea that tonight meant so very much to you. One would think we were being presented to the King!”</p>
<p>	“Charlotte,” the heiress practically whined. “This is a momentous occasion! You are to be announced to the beau monde as Sidney’s fiance! You will be at the very center of attention and scrutinized from every point of view. We must make sure you’re properly ready so that you may meet those standards and not fret. This is a very big occasion!” </p>
<p>	“Well then,” she soothed. “I suppose I had better get my bath then, hadn’t I?”</p>
<p>********************************************************************************</p>
<p>	Nearly two hours after she’d been woken from her scandalous dream, Charlotte found herself standing in front of a looking glass as Georgianna finished tightening the laces of her gown. Staring at her reflection, she couldn’t believe her eyes. The gown Georgie had commissioned was truly stunning, the dark sapphire color shimmering as it hugged her form. It had a square neckline, reminding Charlotte very much of the golden gown she’d borrowed from Mary in London. Her decolletage was shown off in a very flattering manner indeed! The high waisted manner of the gown and the sheer outer skirt made Charlotte feel practically ethereal as she gently twisted to and fro. </p>
<p>	Georgie looked over her shoulder, grinning as she pinned one last chocolate curl up into her friend’s coif. “You look absolutely magnificent, Charlotte. Sidney will be absolutely enamored!”</p>
<p>	“Oh, I should say so!” Diana cried from the doorway, beaming as she clasped her hands tightly. “Charlotte you look absolutely exquisite! Oh I have never seen someone look so fetching in the color blue. Why it is simply remarkable!” </p>
<p>	“Thank you,” Charlotte reddened, offering both of them a small smile. “I am truly grateful to the both of you, for everything. And I am so looking forward to my first Midsummer Night’s Ball!”</p>
<p>	Linking arms with both women, Georgie grinned and led them towards the stairs. “As am I! Let us hurry now and make our way there! I, for one, do not wish to miss a single moment!”</p>
<p>*************************************************************************************</p>
<p>	Sidney Parker could not recall attending a ball where he’d felt nervous before. He was so used to the standoffish roll of the rogue that he rarely was called upon to do more than stand a few dances and enjoy some expensive port. But as the brother to the host, and the soon to be center of attention, he found himself at the forefront of more interactions than he wanted. Standing with Arthur and Tom, he found himself engaged in conversations with just about any guest that came into the ballroom. He was greeted surprisingly warmly by Lady Denham and her niece, though he did note the lack of Edward. He was also pleased to see that the younger Mr. Stringer had talked the older into attending. Charlotte had been adamant that the completion of the terrace would encourage all of the working class to attend the celebration, but Sidney had held doubts. </p>
<p>	“If I were you,” Arthur suddenly leaned over and whispered. “I would make a calculated retreat to the balcony you’re so fond of brooding in. Mrs. Campion is headed this way and I dare say she looks smug.”</p>
<p>	Sidney risked a glance over Tom’s shoulder and rolled his eyes at the fast approaching party. “Orange is not a subtle color,” he muttered, taking his brother’s advice and ducking into the crowd. </p>
<p>	He found his way up onto the balcony he was fondly considering theirs and looked out onto the gathering crowd below. It looked as though just about everyone in Sanditon was turning out to celebrate Mary’s Midsummer Ball. It was rather fitting, he decided, having themed it for new beginnings. It was, afterall, where Sanditon found itself. It was also where he himself found himself, at the very marvelous beginning of his life with Charlotte Heywood.</p>
<p>	“Sydney Parker, the poor handsome rogue left to brood on a balcony once more?” a voice teased from behind him. </p>
<p>	“Your handsome rogue, I would hope,” he drawled, preparing a snarkier comment as he spun to face Charlotte. Any retort he had died as he caught sight of his gorgeous girl. “My God Charlotte….”</p>
<p>	She turned scarlet, looking down at her gown and nervously tapping a foot behind her. “Will it do? Georgie helped me pick it out and I know it’s not my typical style but…”</p>
<p>	She was cut off suddenly as his lips descended on hers, hands gently framing her face. A small moan escaped as Charlotte eagerly kissed him back, standing on her tiptoes to better reach. Sidney reluctantly pulled back a moment later, leaving them both breathing heavily.  Still breathless, she looked up at him. “Sidney? Do you like it?”</p>
<p>	Grasping one of her hands, he gently spun her in front of him, hungrily taking in her full form. “My darling, darling girl, you look absolutely exquisite! I think I shall have to give Georgie a present for sure.” </p>
<p>	Laughing lightly, she spun closer to him, grinning as she saw his sapphire waistcoat. “Oh Sidney, you match me! What a wonderful surprise!”</p>
<p>	“But of course,” he winked. “I had to match my fiance, sweetheart. I cannot allow there to be any doubt after tonight that she is mine and mine alone.”</p>
<p>	“I absolutely adore being yours, Sidney,” she beamed. </p>
<p>	Chest swelling with pride, Sidney moved to stand behind her, gently pulling an errant curl away from her neck. “Well then, let us make it a little more clear then, darling.”</p>
<p>	He pulled the sapphire necklace Charlotte had won at the auction out of his waistcoat pocket and gently draped it around her neck. It came to rest delicately along her collarbones as he fastened it, the jewels catching the candle light. Sidney stooped to press a soft kiss on the back of her neck, grinning when she sighed and leaned into him. Charlotte’s eyes closed of their own volition as he placed another kiss closer to her shoulder. He placed a third beneath her ear and smirked as he caught a generous view of the gown’s neckline. </p>
<p>	“You are so beautiful, Charlotte,” he whispered in her ear, his lips ghosting over her skin. Just as he was about to kiss her again, or perhaps convince her to elope, he heard his name yelled from below.</p>
<p>	“Sidney!!!!” Tom bellowed. “Sidney dear boy, where are you?!!”</p>
<p>	Audibly groaning, Sidney buried his head in the junction of Charlotte’s neck and shoulder as she giggled. “He has the worst possible. What could he possibly need?”</p>
<p>	“Has anyone seen my brother, Sidney? Or Miss Heywood, for that matter?!” Tom’s urgent voice rang out.</p>
<p>	“Come on, dear heart,” Charlotte soothed, taking his hand and leading him towards the stairs. “We’d better see what all of the fuss is about.”</p>
<p>	“I suppose you’re right,” he grumbled, gently squeezing her hand and following her lead. “But I have a bad feeling about this.”</p>
<p>	Charlotte laughed at his concerns and moved her hand to the crook of his elbow. “You’re just grumpy to have to leave the relative privacy of the balcony.”</p>
<p>	“Or maybe, I’m grumpy to leave the intimacy of your neck,” he whispered to her, just before they entered the main room.</p>
<p>	Upon entering, Mary pulled them over. “There you are! I am sorry! I tried to stop him, but Tom insists that in order to amend for his past comments that he needed to announce you and support you publicly.” </p>
<p>	“There you are!” Tom shouted jovially, dragging Charlotte, and subsequently Sidney, to stand with him in the center of the room. “Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention! I am very pleased to make a most joyous announcement!”</p>
<p>	The gathered townspeople and beau monde amassed as requested, a wave of whispered mutterings overcoming the crowd. </p>
<p>	“I am overjoyed to announce the engagement of my dear brother Sidney to the lovely Miss Heywood!” he cried out exuberantly. </p>
<p>	There was a small silence before applause broke out, loudly led by Will Babbington and Arthur. Sidney found himself grinning despite the attention and he moved to place a kiss to Charlotte’s palm. </p>
<p>	“That is IMPOSSIBLE!” A sharp voice rang out, hushing the congratulations. “That girl is an absolute HARLOT and a disgrace. I will not allow her to ensnare you so, Sidney!”</p>
<p>	Sidney spun sharply to face Eliza Campion as she came to the center of the crowd, his countenance darkening as mutterings started once more. “What did you just say?” he said sharply, voice ice cold.</p>
<p>	“That fool of a girl,” she spat venomously. “Is nothing more than a harlot and a trollop. She is a nobody with no connections or wealth who has used her impure ways to seduce and corner you into a marriage agreement. She is the one who is compromised and should be ridiculed, not you. And you certainly shouldn’t be forced into marrying this harlot!”</p>
<p>	Several voices rang out in defense of the couple, including Georgianna and Tom. </p>
<p>	Sidney’s eyes blazed as he stepped towards Eliza, tucking Charlotte behind him. “You dare to make such baseless accusations?”</p>
<p>	“I have evidence, Sidney,” she insisted harshly, voice rising. “We saw her lure you into the forest the other night. We know she has made advances towards you, used herself impurely! Country ladies often allow such compromises in order to ensure they find marriages. I will not allow such a fate to befall you! She is a wh--”</p>
<p>	Sidney became aware of several things at once. A blue blur shot past him just as Eliza cut off with a sharp yelp as she was slapped across the face. A gasp rang through the crowd as Eliza shrieked and held a hand to her reddening face. Only then did Sidney look over to see that it was  Charlotte who had passed him and that she was preparing to leap towards Eliza once more. Instinctively, he grabbed her around the waist and held her to him, distantly realizing Arthur was doing the same to Georgianna. Eliza shot forward towards the couple, eyes blazing.</p>
<p>	“How dare you? You insolent…” </p>
<p>	“Do not dare to finish that statement,” Sidney thundered,  turning so Charlotte, still grasped in his arms, was shielded. “If you were a man, I would not hesitate to call you to a duel for such horrendous accusations and insults! You impugn yourself and your reputation alone with your words, Eliza. Charlotte and I have courted for several weeks and have been engaged nearly a month. We have nothing to hide and less to explain. Our families and friends know this and support us. Tonight’s ball was an opportunity to share our joy amongst said family and friends before we wed. As you are neither friend nor family, I believe it is time for you to leave.” </p>
<p>	At his words, Tom and Babbington stepped forward and took Eliza by each arm. Wordlessly, they escorted her out into the night. </p>
<p>	Stepping up next to the couple, Tom spoke loudly. “If there are any others of you who believe what Mrs. Campion said, you may escort yourself out as well.”</p>
<p>	Under his stern glare, a few of the ladies made their way out of the ballroom. The rest of the room’s occupants stood muttering to one another, unsure of how to proceed. Mary urged the musicians to restart the music and encouraged those gathered to begin dancing once more. Meanwhile, Sidney released his hold on Charlotte and turned her to face him.</p>
<p>	“Sweetheart, are you okay?” he asked, gently framing her face.</p>
<p>	Charlotte looked up at him with large eyes, furiously blinking away tears. Shaking out her hand, she offered a small smile. “Her face was harder than I thought it would be.”</p>
<p>	Sidney offered a bark of a laugh as he took her hand and placed a small kiss on the reddening palm. “My darling Admiral Heywood.”</p>
<p>	“You should have hit her again,” Georgianna fumed, launching herself to hug Charlotte. “That absolute horrid woman!”</p>
<p>	Sidney’s eyes widened as his ward began to mutter in her native tongue. “Georgie… that is not polite.”</p>
<p>	“I do not know if Mrs. Campion deserves politeness,” Tom intervened, offering Sidney a shoulder squeeze. “I am so sorry, Sidney.”</p>
<p>	“There is nothing to be sorry for, Thomas,” Lady Denham suddenly remarked, moving to stand in their midst.. “Afterall, it is clear that the weasel known as Eliza Campion has laid her true colors bare. Chin up, dearie. No tears are to be shed in public by a lady of your stature.  You are to be Mrs. Parker soon, a title that comes with dignity and honor. Sidney, be a good lad and dance with your bride to be. Show her, and the rest of these people, how much you truly love this woman. That’s what you claim this match is, is it not?”</p>
<p>	Without offering a response, Sidney took Charlotte’s hand and led her to the center of the dancefloor, just in time for a song to begin. They ignored everyone else, eyes only for one another as they went through the motions. Sidney took every opportunity to hold Charlotte closer than was strictly appropriate, and by the end, both were beaming once more.</p>
<p>	“I did not think you were a supporter of love, Aunt,” Esther remarked softly, standing next to Lady Denham. “Yet you are a stalwart supporting Sidney Parker and Miss Heywood.”</p>
<p>	“Esther, do you see the pair of them out there? Do you see how nothing else matters to them? Not even the horrendous disturbance caused by Eliza. It is rare to have such support from your spouse during a marriage of wealth or convenience,” the lady explained. “But such marriages are rare in our world. These days a woman should be fortunate to have a marriage where her husband treats her with respect and dignity. Should you ever find that, my dear, you should accept any and all proposals. Heed my word.”</p>
<p>	Esther considered her aunt’s words and unwittingly turned towards Lord Babbington. The man in question offered her a warm smile and looked towards the dance floor before looking back to her. Esther nodded slowly, prompting him to walk towards her. Without saying a word, he offered her his arm and led her to the dance floor.<br/>	Lady Denham watched on in amusement. “Well, she does at least take direction well.”</p>
<p>*************************************************************************************<br/>	The rest of the evening passed rather uneventfully, as the gossipping worked its way out of the crowd. Sidney danced every remaining dance with Charlotte, and Esther danced far too many sets with Babbington to be considered proper. The feast was enjoyed by all, especially as it meant the end of the fast they’d held all day. Just before midnight, at the peak of Midsummer’s night, Arthur and Tom led everyone to the beach and lit the bonfire pyres ablaze. Charlotte felt strong arms wrap around her, tugging her back against a strong chest. Relaxing into the familiar embrace, she sighed happily as she felt Sidney’s chin rest on her head.</p>
<p>	“Are you alright, darling?” he asked softly, watching the fires’ glow.</p>
<p>	“I am always alright in your arms, my love,” she smiled, sleepily hugging one of his arms. “I actually dreamed you were holding me like this earlier. Gave me a fright when Mary woke me up.” </p>
<p>	He grinned, pressing a kiss to her hair. “Oh did you? Dream I was holding you like this in your sleep, my darling girl? And did you sleep well?”</p>
<p>	“I admit I did not wish to wake,” she agreed, leaning a little harder against him. “Soon, I will not have to. I will be in your arms whenever I wish.”</p>
<p>	“And there you shall stay, sweetheart,” he promised, holding her tight. “I shall keep your feisty wonderful self in my arms forever.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Man Whom I Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12</p>
<p>	The week following the Midsummer festivities passed quickly for the seaside town. The Beau Monde packed up and made their way back to London, with the exception of Lord Babbington and Mr. Crowe. On a whole, the week had been a major success for Sanditon and her newly formed board. It was the consensus of nearly all the guests that the quaint beachside resort was quickly becoming a charming place to visit in the warmer months. Even the ladies who’d accompanied Eliza Campion were impressed with the spread the Parkers had managed to put forth. In fact, Sanditon and the Parker family were the talk of London the following week, especially the impending marriage of one Mr. Sidney Parker.</p>
<p>	Back in Sanditon, things were progressing along much like they had for the month the Sanditon board had been in place. Every Monday morning, the board, consisting of Tom, Sidney, Arthur, Georgianna, and Lady Denham, would meet to discuss the building developments and any events that would take place that coming week. Due to the festivities of the prior weekend, the meeting had been postponed to the Wednesday morn. This week’s agenda was particularly important, as Georgianna insisted some part of the board meeting be devoted to the preparations for the Parker wedding that was to be held within the week.</p>
<p>	“It will undoubtedly be in the entire town’s best interest to see the church properly outfitted,” Lady Denham agreed, leveling a stern look at the gathered Parker brothers. “Especially as we are to host members of some import, such as Lady Worcestor, correct?”</p>
<p>	“Yes, Susan did agree to attend. Actually, she rather insisted she see us married and off on our trip properly,” Sidney rolled his eyes. “She is still of the opinion that I could mess up somehow.”</p>
<p>	“I rather think she is more wary of the beau monde causing drama than you, dear brother,” Arthur cut in wryly. </p>
<p>	“Though how anyone should think Charlotte incapable of holding her own, is beyond my comprehension,” Tom agreed.</p>
<p>	“Yes, yes,” Lady Denham interrupted. “It is all well and good that the future Mrs. Parker is able to hold her own and we all were rather impressed by her showing at the ball. I particularly enjoyed the show of a woman with fire. Now, there remains issues at hand, gentlemen, Miss Lambe.”</p>
<p>	“Quite right,” Georgianna agreed. “We all agree that the terrace should be maintained for guests and their soon to be inhabitants. A good number of our midsummer guests showed interest in becoming tenants. We also agree that the church should be outfitted with flowers and that Trafalgar House should be spick and span if it really is to host the Wedding Breakfast.”</p>
<p>	“We are all aware and in agreement, yes,” Tom confirmed, less bristly than he’d been in previous meetings. </p>
<p>	“The only other item on the agenda then for this week,” Arthur prompted jovially. “Is for us to discuss the renovation of the old Parker home. It has not been lived in in nearly 4 years, as Tom and Mary have held Trafalgar House as their primary residence for sometime.”</p>
<p>	Sidney scratched the back of his neck uneasily. “We do not have to take up residency there… It is rightfully Tom’s and I am not looking to put anyone out of their rightful property.”</p>
<p>	“Nonsense, Sidney,” Arthur tutted. “Tom has no use for the house now, as he is in either Bedford Place or Trafalgar House. Diana and I much prefer our apartments in town. I can see no reason why it should not be yours, can you, Tom?”</p>
<p>               Tom frowned for a moment, seeming to consider the statements of both his brothers. “Sidney, if you believe it would please you and Charlotte to establish a home there, then I believe all of us, Mary and myself as well as Arthur and Diana, will be glad to see you there. Would it bring you joy to set up a household in Sanditon? In the Parker home?”</p>
<p>                Sidney found himself caught up in a brief daydream as he considered the question. He could see Charlotte happily puttering away in a small garden. He could see them coming home from an evening walk on the beach, shoeless and hair wind blown. He could see he and Charlotte debating nursery designs, her belly gently swelled with their growing child. The Parker familial home was far from grand; it would only require a housekeeper and cook, perhaps a lady’s maid and valet as well. They would be cozy, as it was more of a large farmhouse. But it had several bedrooms, a study,  and other rooms he and Charlotte could deem uses for as the time came. They could raise a family of their own there quite comfortably. It was almost as though they’d have their own quaint cottage where they could escape the hustle of London and the responsibilities they held in Sanditon for a time if they so desired. “Yes,” he conceded softly. “I think we would be most happy there.”</p>
<p>              “Then it is settled,” Tom smiled softly. “Whilst you and Charlotte enjoy your trip, we shall make sure the old Parker house is aired and restored to glory for its new masters. We shall have it all quite in hand, don’t you worry!”</p>
<p>****************************************************************</p>
<p>               “Dear, are you certain you are ready to be married to a man of such wealth?” Mrs. Heywood asked softly, eyes widening at the sight of the shoreline beneath the cliffs they walked.</p>
<p>               Charlotte raised a slight brow at her mother’s question, grinning as she watched her sister Allison run along in front of them with two of her brothers. “I have no idea if I am prepared to marry a man of any wealth at all, mother.”</p>
<p>               “Oh Charlotte….”</p>
<p>	“But,” she cut her off. “I know with every part of me that I am ready to marry the man whom I love.”</p>
<p>	Mrs. Heywood offered her eldest daughter a small smile and reached to squeeze her hand. “Then I must be truly happy for you dear, as such marriages are rare and growing rarer in our world. You have made quite a life for yourself, Charlotte. You are to marry into a family with wealth and good standing and that young man of yours is rather dashing, is he not?”</p>
<p>	A blush graced her cheeks as she beamed at her mother. “I do find him to be the most dashing,” she agreed conspiratorially. “But I have so much more to gain than wealth, mother. The Parkers have shown me such kindness and I have made so many friends here, and in London. Sanditon is home for me now, and I would not wish it any other way.”<br/>	“Then I suppose it is very good news indeed that you are to marry him in just three days, isn’t it darling?”</p>
<p>	Yes, Charlotte thought, eyes cast towards the waves crashing on the coast. Just three days until she would become Mrs. Sidney Parker for the rest of time.</p>
<p>**************************************************************************************</p>
<p>	Three days never passed so slowly as it did for the two besotted individuals awaiting their nuptials. As if sensing their anxiety, or perhaps knowing from their own experiences, their friends and family took it upon them to keep both Charlotte and Sidney as occupied as possible in the days leading up to the wedding. In fact, they found they had very little time to see one another at all. </p>
<p>	Charlotte found herself swept up in a wide variety of tasks that seemingly needed her attention. She spent hours modeling her trousseau for her mother, sister, Georgianna, and a newly arrived Susan. The ladies looked into every minute detail of the newly acquired wardrobe and then took that level of scrutiny to the wedding preparations. Flowers were procured and carefully set out to decorate the church and Trafalgar House. The breakfast menu was gone over again and again until everyone’s palate and opinion were satiated. Charlotte learned to dread the moments Georgianna and Allison were sent from the room, as it meant one of the women in her life were about to impart a well meaning token of wisdom regarding marital relations. She couldn’t help but remain anxious and scarlet tinged for nearly an hour after her mother had imparted one particular notion of anatomy.</p>
<p>	Meanwhile, Tom and Arthur kept Sidney engaged in various discussions about the Sanditon board, going so far as to have him outline the accounts in great detail for each of them, in case something unfortunate were to happen to him. Arthur insisted it was only wise to be prepared for any misfortune, but Sidney doubted that was his true intention. However, outlining such details of the trust took nearly the rest of the week. The rest of his time, Sidney endeavored to get to know his future brother in laws a bit better, taking the boys rowing and fishing when he could spare time. Crowe and Babbington sometimes accompanied them, with the gentlemen later dragging Sidney away for a pint and game for old time’s sake. Before he knew it, a somewhat exhausted Sidney Parker found himself standing at the foot of the staircase in Trafalgar House on the eve of his wedding.</p>
<p>	“Sidney? Dear boy, you should be at the inn,” Mary scolded lightly. “It won’t do to have the groom sleep through the wedding.”</p>
<p>	Sidney looked a bit sheepish, turning to meet his sister in law’s gaze. “I know I ought to be there, but I feel as though I haven’t seen Charlotte in weeks and I just… I hoped that I could get this letter to her. “</p>
<p>	“That is hardly proper,” Mary teased.</p>
<p>	“What ever shall you do to make it proper, Mary,” he goaded. “Have the girl marry me?”</p>
<p>	“I believe we must! Tomorrow morning,” she declared, holding a hand out for the letter. “Alright you scamp, give me that letter. I’ll make sure it gets to your Charlotte but you must go and get some rest! Tomorrow is a very important day, after all.”</p>
<p>	Sidney offered a boyish grin at Mary and handed over his letter. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he thanked her softly before reluctantly slipping off into the night. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough. </p>
<p>	Mary chuckled to herself as she watched the boy, no-- man she reminded herself, quietly head towards the inn. Nobody with eyes could deny that the man was in love with Charlotte, and it brought her heart joy that tomorrow would see both sweet souls joined for forever. Looking down at the letter in her hand, she huffed softly, moving towards the stairs. </p>
<p>	“That boy,” she muttered under her breath. “He never wrote so neatly when he corresponded with Tom or I.”</p>
<p>	Ascending the staircase, she quietly moved towards the guest room where Charlotte, and now Allison, were sleeping. Knocking, she entered when beckoned, and found the sisters packing the rest of their belongings.</p>
<p>	“Hello darling girls,” she greeted. “How is it coming? You really should be sleeping soon, dears.”</p>
<p>	“Don’t worry, Mrs. Parker,” Allison grinned. “We are just about finished. Charlotte convinced me to finish my packing as well, so that tomorrow may run a bit smoother. I told her that some of us weren’t going to London tomorrow, so there would be more time for it, but she insisted.”</p>
<p>	“It’s just Mary, dear,” the blonde corrected lightly.</p>
<p>	“It was the right thing to do, Alli,” Charlotte laughed. “Afterall, now we are both ready for tomorrow, whatever our travels may bring.”</p>
<p>	“That may be true,” the younger conceded.</p>
<p>	“Well, I do not mean to intrude, but I have brought a letter for you, Charlotte,” Mary smiled softly. Holding it out to the girl, she offered both another smile as she took the missive. “I will leave you two now, but do try to get some rest soon, dears. Tomorrow is such a wonderful day!”</p>
<p>	As Mary quietly slipped out of the room, Allison Heywood finished her packing and moved to sit on the bed next to her eldest sister. “Char? Who is the letter from?”</p>
<p>	Charlotte glanced at her name depicted in the familiar scrawl on the front and felt herself grin. “It’s from Sidney.”</p>
<p>	Allison beamed and moved to sit behind her sister, lightly brushing the brunette locks. “Oh? And what do you suppose Mr. Parker is writing to say? Has he backed out? Is he waiting below the window for you to climb down and elope? Am I to cover for you as you make your daring, but unnecessary, escape?”</p>
<p>	Charlotte snickered at her sister as she felt her start to slowly plait her hair. “I do not think any of those are the message, Alli.”</p>
<p>	“Well then, you best read it! And then I shall demand to know all that you are willing to share. Wouldn’t want anything too scandalizing to be imparted to me of course, but I can take a summary.”</p>
<p>	Shaking her head at the outspoken nature of her sister, Charlotte carefully unfolded the letter and began to read.</p>
<p>	Dearest, darlingest Charlotte,</p>
<p>My dear girl, tomorrow is the beginning of the rest of our lives! I have longed for this day almost as long as I have known you, my spirited Charlotte. I have long desired to be my true self, my best self permanently, and that is something you have given me the ability to become. You have inspired me and challenged me to become a person you deserve and to be the husband worthy of you. I will be that man, Charlotte. I will do whatever is in my power to make sure that you are loved and cherished for forever. I will be true, loyal, and all of  the strength you require. We will be happy, my darling! We will build our life together, our family together, as equal partners. We will forever have each other and I shall be eternally grateful for your smart mouth and fiery spirit. You are the love of my life, Charlotte Heywood, and I cannot wait for you to become Charlotte Parker for forever. I do not know how I can possibly wait until tomorrow morning, sweetheart, but I am comforted by the fact that tomorrow night I will be able to hold you in my arms for as long as I want. Sleep well, and know that I love you, Charlotte. I will see you soon, Admiral Heywood...soon to be Admiral Parker.</p>
<p>	All of my love,</p>
<p>		Your Rogue</p>
<p>	“Well?” Allison broke through her reverie. “What does it say?”<br/>	Charlotte wiped a happy tear that had escaped her lashes. “He writes of his hopes for us, his promises for our future together.”</p>
<p>	“Oh?”</p>
<p>	“He looks forward to me becoming Charlotte Parker and promises to love me for all of time,” she elaborated, turning to grin at her sister. “Oh, Alli, I should hope that you will be so lucky in love.”</p>
<p>	Her sister giggled and hugged her tightly. “We shall see yet what fate shall provide for me. Now, come dear Char, we must get you to sleep if you are to fulfill your Mr. Parker’s wishes to wed in the morning. I do not think he is a man one wishes to disappoint.”</p>
<p>**************************************************************************************</p>
<p>	Much as she had the week prior, Charlotte found herself being awoken bright and early to prepare for the day. Unlike last time, however, this day’s preparation involved her mother and sister in addition to Georgianna. It also was for arguably the most important day of her life, so Charlotte was a great deal easier to wake. </p>
<p>	She found herself hurried into a bath and then urged by a fire to allow her hair to dry faster. Allison brushed it out as she had done so many times before. Mary and Diana brought her a light breakfast of scones to help keep her humors in line as Georgie carefully pulled out her gown. All of the ladies present fawned over the beautiful light gold gown. It was made in the same style of the Midsummer ball gown, but with a light feel that left it looking almost ethereal.</p>
<p>Charlotte found herself tearing up as she stood in front of a looking glass. Her mother laced her into the gorgeous golden gown as her sister twisted and plaited small white flowers into her hair. Georgianna carefully clasped the sapphire necklace around her neck and smiled at her through the reflection. Charlotte grinned back at her and turned to share tearful smiles with her mother and sister.</p>
<p>“Oh, my darling girl,” Mrs. Heywood beamed. “You look so beautiful, Charlotte. You make a magnificent bride.”</p>
<p>“I would have to agree!” Mary spoke warmly from the doorway.  “Dear Charlotte, you have made us all so incredibly happy. Sidney is going to be simply beside himself!”</p>
<p>“He will be speechless for sure,” Georgianna chimed in.</p>
<p>Charlotte felt another tear slip down her cheek as she stood surrounded by the wonderful women in her life. Allison reached over and wiped the tear away, grinning wryly. “Oh come on, Char, don’t start crying now. We all know how desperate you are to marry your Sidney Parker. Those tears may appease mother and Mary but Georgie and I know where you’d rather be, don’t we?”</p>
<p>	All of the women laughed at the girl’s elaborate wink and grin, the tension in the room instantly lifting. </p>
<p>“Quite right,” Georgie nodded beaming. “We know you and Sidney have been counting down to this moment.”</p>
<p>	“Well then,” Mary directed. “We had better begin making our way to the church then. Allison, Georgie? Dears why don’t you come down with Diana and I. Let’s give Charlotte a moment with her mother.”</p>
<p>	The young ladies followed Mary out of the room arm in arm as Mrs. Heywood moved to stand in front of her eldest daughter. Gently rearranging the necklace Charlotte wore, Mrs. Heywood smiled warmly.</p>
<p>	“Are you ready my darling girl? Ready to marry your Sidney Parker and begin your new life?”</p>
<p>	“I am so ready, mother,” she insisted firmly. “I am a bit anxious but I know I love him. I know this is what I want.”</p>
<p>	“It is quite normal to be anxious, dear,” she soothed, linking an arm with her and leading her towards the door. “All brides are anxious on their wedding day. No matter how much they love their future husbands. Your entire world is changing, Charlotte. Your whole life, in fact. You are becoming a wife; you are going to be gaining your own household and all of those responsibilities. You will, someday soon, be creating your own family. You will be experiencing all of the elements of marital life, including becoming fully married. All of it leads to anxiety.”</p>
<p>	Charlotte nodded a bit numbly as they descended the stairs, feeling the anxiety of her new life, and the wedding night, rear up once more.</p>
<p>	“But, my dear,” her mother insisted firmly. “I want you to remember something very important. You are also gaining something irreplaceable. You are gaining a lifelong partner and if you and Sidney work together and love one another, you will never have anything you can not face, together. Together you two will now live your lives and together you will always be able to support one another. Do not forget that, my darling Lottie.”</p>
<p>	Feeling some of the anxiety leave, she turned to meet her mother’s gaze. “I promise mother.”</p>
<p>	“Then you shall have a long and happy married life, Charlotte,” her mother grinned, hugging her close.</p>
<p>**************************************************************************************</p>
<p>	The days leading up to his wedding had been the both longest and slowest in Sidney Parker’s entire life. But now, as he handed his wife, his Charlotte, up into the carriage that was to take them to London, he wondered if he’d ever lived through a faster day. It had all happened so quickly that it seemed like a blur. </p>
<p>He remembered needing to tie his cravat nearly five times before he got it right. He was dragged to the front of the church by his brothers, standing at the front with Will and Crowe. He recalled the door opening and turning to look down the aisle to the vision that strode towards him. Charlotte seemed to float towards him, her golden gown making her seem even more angelic in his eyes. Before he knew it, her small hand was in his, her chocolate orbs meeting his dark gaze. She had stared lovingly up at him as he tried to memorize every aspect of her features. He smiled at the sight of the necklace laying delicately on her collarbone. He squeezed her hand a bit tighter as he noted the flowers gracing her dark curls. How he longed to run his fingers through those locks. He was so caught up in her gaze that he barely recognized the pastor asking him to repeat the vows. Somehow, he had muddled through the repetition of the vows, grinning as Charlotte repeated the vows to him only moments later. The next moment he recalled, they were announced as man and wife and he had sealed the declaration with a sweet kiss. Somehow, they’d ended up seated in places of honor at the Wedding Breakfast as Tom and Mary proudly hosted. He briefly remembered well wishes from friends and loved ones as they were paraded towards the carriage. He recalled the jovial claps on the back from Will and Arthur as Susan kissed his cheek and praised him for winning the heart of such an amazing young lady. He was sure he was congratulated by nearly every resident of Sanditon, as well as Charlotte’s mother and gathered siblings. But it was all an incredibly unfocused blur.</p>
<p>Until it wasn’t. Until he was seated in a carriage across from Charlotte, Sanditon disappearing in the distance as they made their way towards London. Then, suddenly, everything zoomed back into focus. His darling, gorgeous Charlotte, his wife, sat across from him, absentmindedly fiddling with the sapphire ring on her finger. Without so much as a word, Sidney reached across and lifted her from the opposing bench and onto his lap. He grinned as she offered a surprised yelp and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sidney!”</p>
<p>“Yes, darling wife?” he drawled, openly eyeing the neckline that was now in his eyeline.<br/>“Did you wish for me to be closer, dear husband,” she smirked, trying to match his tone.</p>
<p>Sidney held her a bit tighter and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips. He kissed her until they were both breathless and beaming at one another. “I never want you to be far from me ever again, my darling Charlotte Parker. You are now mine forever and I plan to make the most of it.”</p>
<p>“I do not wish to be far from you ever again either, dearest,” Charlotte promised softly, leaning to kiss him once more.</p>
<p>Much of the journey to London was spent in a similar fashion, as they bonded over their new titles and positions in life. Charlotte relished in her new name and her husband took extra care to call her ‘Mrs. Parker’ as he kissed and caressed her. Being married, being officially free to do as they pleased was license to act upon the feelings they’d fought for so long. Sidney kissed nearly every inch of visible skin on his bride, his chest swelling as he heard her moans of contentment. They spent hours simply being together, occasionally taking a break from kissing one another to talk about all manners of things.  </p>
<p>Sidney reassured Charlotte that they would be returning to Sanditon after their time in France and answered her variety of questions regarding their upcoming travel. They intended to leave London after two days and enjoy a few weeks in France. Sidney planned to show Charlotte Paris and take her to museums and to let her explore to her heart’s content. He then intended to surprise her with the newly refurbished Parker house and begin to make their life together. But as they pulled closer to London, Sidney felt content to just hold her close.</p>
<p>“Are you alright darling?” she spoke softly, her head tucked under his chin. “You’ve gotten quiet.”</p>
<p>	“I am magnificent, sweetheart,” he reassured, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I have never been so happy in my life as I am to be your husband.”</p>
<p>	She sighed contently and snuggled closer to him. “Neither have I.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you are interested, there is a one shot about their wedding night that has been posted as well! It is far saucier than the moments included in this story! But hopefully you enjoy both this chapter and that spin off moment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13</p><p>Charlotte Parker, nee Heywood, sat watching the sunset from the beautifully secluded clifftop of her home. Their home, she inwardly grinned. In the last six months, she and Sidney had made the old Parker home their very own cozy cottage. They had cleaned and redecorated the older house until it was filled with warm charm that made it their home, far more than a house. Charlotte adored the cottage; she loved the hearth in the living room, she loved curling up with a book in the small study  as Sidney worked nearby, and she loved waking up in the four poster bed, wrapped in the arms of her husband. But what she loved most of all, were the views of the coast that she found just beyond her doorstep. A small path from their garden led to their own private clifftop, and Charlotte often found herself standing or sitting near the beautiful edge, gazing out onto the sea. </p><p>It was here that Sidney knew to look for his wife, should she not be at home when he arrived. He’d learned early in their marriage that his bride was most at home amongst the nature of Sanditon; in particular, it was the coastline of the sea that seemed to call to her. On this particular evening, he’d returned from yet another meeting of the Sanditon board expecting to find Charlotte working on her garden or perhaps working on her latest needlepoint. Instead, he had slipped off his jacket and made his way around their house, confirming that his beautiful brunette was nowhere to be seen. Slipping into the kitchen, he snagged an apple and offered the cook, Mrs. Patterson, a boyish smile.</p><p>“Mrs. Patterson,” he greeted. “Do you know where my lovely wife is?”</p><p>“Good evening, Mr. Parker,” the kindly woman greeted, wiping her hands on her apron. “Mrs. Parker was looking a bit peaked in the gardens so I advised her to have some water and a rest.”</p><p>“Is she abed then?” he asked, frowning at her description.</p><p>“No, sir,” the cook admitted slowly. “Mrs. Parker insisted that fresh air was what she needed.”</p><p>Sidney rolled his eyes and sighed sharply. “Thank you, Mrs. Patterson,” he quipped, spinning on his heel. He had a good idea where his wife was.</p><p>Hurrying down the little path, he frowned deeper. This was the second or third time in as many days that Charlotte had seemed pale and shaky. She continuously brushed off his concern but he had just about had enough. If his stubborn girl would not consent to a visit to a doctor, he may just have to insist himself. Coming out of the treeline, he was somewhat relieved to find Charlotte sitting watching the sunset as she had so many times before. </p><p>“Just what do you think you are doing, Mrs. Parker?” he called out, a hint of worry tinging his attempt at teasing.</p><p>She turned to view him over her shoulder, dark eyes beaming at him. “I was just getting a bit of fresh air, darling.”</p><p>He frowned and sat himself on the ground behind her. “Is that so? I have it on good authority that you had another dizzy spell. Do you think walking amongst clifftops is really the best activity for one who feels dizzy, sweetheart?”</p><p>She pouted, her face scrunching in a way that made it hard to not kiss her. “I wasn’t exactly dizzy. I do not know that I can truly explain it. There have just been moments where I feel… I feel as though I am far away. Everything sounds muffled and looks a bit grey. I have no explanation for it.” </p><p>He sighed deeply and pulled her to lean against his chest. Tucking her close, he kissed her head. “Love, I am getting worried. Won’t you please consider seeing Dr. Faux?”</p><p>“Whatever for? Nothing has even happened, Sidney,” she tried to protest, relaxing in his hold. “I am merely a bit more tired than usual.”</p><p>He hummed non committedly as he held her. “I do not want anything to happen to you, Charlotte. I don’t know what I would do.”</p><p>“I will consider it, darling,” she conceded. “I am sure that it has passed though. Perhaps a good night’s sleep will help further?”</p><p>Sidney nodded and pressed another kiss to the side of her head. “I hope you are right, love. But, any more of this nonsense, and I will be bringing the doctor, understand?”</p><p>Charlotte offered him a small grin. “Alright Mr. Parker. As you wish.”</p><p>Offering her a smile of his own, he disentangled himself and stood. “Shall we head back to our house and have dinner, madam?”</p><p>Charlotte reached out a hand and let Sidney pull her to standing. He did so easily, setting her on her feet and bestowing a soft kiss to her forehead. She rewarded him with a warm grin as they turned to head back towards their house. Charlotte happily slipped her hand into Sidney’s and followed him up the path. Suddenly, a loud roaring filled her ears. She stumbled and stopped as the roaring grew louder and her vision began graying. </p><p>Sidney felt himself tugged backwards as Charlotte stumbled and came to a complete stop behind him. Frowning, he turned towards her. “Char-- good God, Charlotte?”</p><p>Her grip on his sleeve became iron as she swayed, face ashen. Sidney tugged her close, bracing her upper arm with one hand and framing her face with the other. “Charlotte? Sweetheart?” </p><p>She was breathing rapidly, eyes unfocused as she blinked repeatedly. Trying to clear the fog threatening to take over her, Charlotte squeezed her eyes shut and gripped his shirt sleeve tightly in one hand, and his wrist in her other.</p><p>“Charlotte you have to talk to me, love,” he insisted, holding her upright as he tried to calm his racing heart. </p><p>“I...Sidney…” she whimpered as a throbbing took over her head. Stumbling towards him, she hid her head in his chest as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her frame.</p><p>Feeling how tightly she clung to him, and how unsteady she was on her feet, Sidney braced her against him and then bent to scoop her up into his arms. “Alright, that is it. You are seeing a doctor, end of story. This is not being too tired, Charlotte!”</p><p>Carefully, he made his way back towards their house, all the while trying to get Charlotte to speak coherently once more. She, meanwhile, hid her face in his neck, relaxing as the roaring finally dissipated. Feeling her relax, Sidney mistook it for her fainting and stopped suddenly. “Charlotte?”</p><p>“I am alright,” she muttered, blinking owlishly up at him. “I really am.”</p><p>Sidney sagged minutely in relief before tightening his grip on her and returning his path towards the house. “No, Charlotte, you are not. What, exactly, was that there?”</p><p>“I… I do not know. I heard a loud roaring sound and I couldn’t focus. I felt as though I was falling,” she admitted, leaning against his shoulder.</p><p>“You were falling,” he muttered sharply. “If you haven’t noticed, sweetheart, I am carrying you. How do you feel now?”</p><p>“My head hurts,” she conceded softly, sending a pang to his heart. “I am sorry, Sidney.”</p><p>He huffed a long sigh. “Darling I am not upset with you, and you needn’t apologize. I am just worried. These fainting spells are not normal, Charlotte.”</p><p>“I did not actually faint,” Charlotte protested.</p><p>Sidney felt a minutia of concern leave him as his stubborn wife shown through once more. “You are correct, Char,” he muttered. “You were doing so well swaying and falling over by yourself amongst the cliffs. Good God, Charlotte, the cliffs! What if I hadn’t been there? And you fainted amongst the cliffs? You could have fallen!”</p><p>“Sidney,” she tried to soothe, reaching a hand to turn his face towards hers. “I did not fall. You were with me. I am fine.”</p><p>“You are most definitely not fine, sweetheart,” he said firmly, coming up to the house. “You said you would see a doctor if there was any more of that nonsense. I am going to get you set up in bed, and then I am going for the doctor. You do not get a say in this, darling.”</p><p>*******************************************************************************</p><p>	True to his word, Sidney settled Charlotte in bed with a damp cloth on her head before he saddled his horse and rode for Dr. Faux. His concern had only grown as he rode, flashing back to seeing Charlotte pale and unsteady. It was so unlike his bold, outspoken girl. </p><p>	When he returned, doctor in tow, he found his darling wife stubbornly attempting to sit up in bed. Frowning, he moved towards her, only to be shut out of the room by the doctor.</p><p>	“Now, now, Herr Parker,” Faux insisted. “I shall talk to the Frau and impart my findings on you soon enough. No need to crowd.”</p><p>	What followed were certainly the longest several minutes of Sidney’s life. He paced back and forth in front of his own bedchamber, trying to hear what the doctor spoke of inside. He heard something about needing bedrest and months left and his heart sank. Months? Would this illness take his Charlotte from him in months? Or would it plague her for months? What on earth was he going to do? Icy fear gripped him as he sank into a chair. Folding his hands, he found himself praying, pleading for the health and life of his wife. That was where the doctor found him.</p><p>	The physician offered a sharp bark of a laugh as he moved past Sidney to the stairs. “You had best be used to that position, Herr Parker. I think that will become a norm soon enough!”</p><p>	Sidney’s eyes widened as the words processed. “Doctor?”</p><p>	“Go now, young man. See to your wife.”</p><p>	Sidney felt himself pale as he watched the man disappear down the stairs. Shakily, he moved into the bedroom, finding Charlotte sitting in their bed. She had tears trailing down her face, sending another pang to his heart. </p><p>	“Char?” he spoke softly, sitting in front of her.</p><p>	“Oh, Sidney,” she said softly, a fresh tear slipping down her face. </p><p>	“Darling,” he started. “What… how long?”</p><p>	“The doctor thinks about 5 months,” she explained, drawing a sharp inhale from Sidney. She frowned when she saw how pale he was. Reaching out a hand, she lightly touched his face. “Darling?”</p><p>	“That’s all?” he asked brokenly. “I don’t understand. We can go to London, get another opinion….try something, anything!”</p><p>	“Another opinion?” Charlotte frowned. “Sidney, are you...are you not happy?”</p><p>	“Happy?!” his voice suddenly thundered standing to pace the room, eyes flashing. “How could I be happy?”</p><p>	Fresh tears fell from her eyes as she tried to comprehend his words. “You...you don’t want the baby?”</p><p>	“Of course I don’t want you to die Charlotte!” he cried suddenly.</p><p>	Each of them froze, as the words sank in. Sidney found himself standing, staring at his darling wife, unable to speak as tears fell from her chocolate eyes.</p><p>	“You think I’m going to die?” she whispered, voice hitching. “Like in childbirth? Because I… I think it’s worth the risk…”</p><p>	“Baby? Did you say ‘the baby’?” he spoke finally, raggedly sitting back on the bed. Numbly, Charlotte nodded, watching as tears filled her husband’s eyes. “You’re not dying?”</p><p>	Frowning, she shook her head. “I don’t think so.”</p><p>	“You...you are pregnant? We are having a baby?”</p><p>	“That’s...that’s what the doctor said,” Charlotte explained softly. “Do you really not want to have it?”</p><p>	“No, oh no my darling,” Sidney beamed, laughing shakily as happy tears spilled over. Gently framing her face, he kissed her softly. “Oh my darling girl, a baby would be the absolute best thing in the entire world. I… I must have misunderstood. I heard that you only had months left, that you’d need bed rest. I began to pray. I asked for God to protect you, to look after you and your health. Faux saw me and said I had better get used to that position. That I would need it a lot in the coming months. I thought he meant you were dying!”</p><p>	“Oh Sidney,” she frowned, leaning into his hand. “I am so sorry. I thought he had told you I was with child and that you were upset.”</p><p>	“No, sweetheart,” he promised, wiping her tears. “You are giving me the most incredible gift, Charlotte. You and this child are the most important things in my life and I will do everything I can to make you both happy for forever.”</p><p>	“We will make each other happy, Sidney,” she countered, returning the favor and wiping his tears away. “We will be a wonderful little family, Mr. Parker.”</p><p>	“The best family, Mrs. Parker,” he agreed, kissing her soundly before leaning to press a kiss on her mostly flat stomach. “And my dear little Parker.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope you've enjoyed my story! If you'd like to see a sequel, maybe about pregnant Sidlotte or Sidlotte kiddos, let me know! Or, if any one is interested in another 'what if' situation with these two! Let me know what you thought!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think! Just like so many of you, I am unsatisfied with how Sanditon played out. So, I've decided to try my hand at fixing it! PLEASE comment below and let me know if you want me to continue with this story line!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>